One Journey, Two Stories
by YunKyon-chan
Summary: What happens when your best friend is separated from you and they're no where to be found? Joined again, but for how long?Read and find out!RikuOC
1. Chapter 1

**One Journey, Two Stories**

**Chapter 1**

Hmm, where should I start? Well I probably could at least describe what I look like, ya? Well I'm a sixteen year old girl, average height and slim, chocolate brown hair held up in a ponytail, bangs slightly covering blue eyes, my head is covered by a lavender black mage hat. Well, my attire isn't too revealing…Never liked showing much skin. It consists of a kimono tank-top with detached sleeves that rest a little below my shoulders, also a nice lavender color. The collar of the top is magenta, golden honey strips in a pattern on the bottom the rest of the top is black, red fabric around my hips, long violet pants hugging my legs nicely, and violet sandals with black socks.

Okay! Now I'll get to why I'm really here…Well, where should I start with my story? I guess I'll start where I am now…

I held my staff close, as Axel and I walked out of a black portal, into a new world. Looking around I noticed we were on a small island. Axel then muttered something.

"Sora should be here, but-"

I wasn't really paying attention—I was taking in the scenery around me. This island was a fairly nice place to relax…moving my head around, along with my body I could tell that there were inhabitants on this little island. Little huts were along the heights of the mountain of trees that covered the majority of the island. Then, I noticed a shack…it seemed to connect with a bridge to an island with a bent tree. I looked a bit closer at the strange tree as I walked towards the shack.

'I maybe seeing things, but it looks like someone is there.' I thought as I opened the door, Axel following close behind. Axel…I've only known him for a short time, but we became fast friends.

Finally, making it up the stairs and to the bridge, Axel went passed me quickly, running towards the island. Oh, eheheh…I guess I could tell you what Axel looks like, ne? Well, he's a tall male with long, flaming red, spiked hair, teal-green eyes with little black marks under them, lean of build—well, that's what I thought; he wears a black trench coat, covering him from his shoulders down. Anyway, back to the story. Suddenly I heard someone shout.

"Whoa!"

Running to the source, I found that Axel saved the victim from a nasty fall. Axel pulled the person up, revealing a young man—no older than me! I slowed my pace and hid behind the pyro, too shy to approach the boy.

"Axel's the one who saved you—got it memorized?" The pyro chuckled, tapping his right pointer finger lightly on the side of his head. The boy laughed nervously—apparently he knew Axel as well.

And then he brought his hands to the back of his chestnut-brown mop of hair, flashing a big goofy grin. Suddenly his expression changed to a look of wonder, as he spotted me. I heard Axel chuckle, his head slightly turning to look at me, amused.

'Great…he's probably gonna push me towards that cute boy…W-w-what?! Where did that come from? Oh well…might as well go with it.' And as I predicted, Axel did what I thought he'd do…push me towards the boy. I slightly stumbled, but caught my balance in time.

"Um…hi…my name's Kuri." I said blushing, trying to stay calm. "Umm…your name?" I finished, gripping my staff, trying to calm down.

The boy then had that same goofy grin planted on his face once more… 'Man, he looks so cute when he smiles…AGAIN?! Bad Kuri! You don't even know his name!' I thought, heat rising to my cheeks once more.

"Hi Kuri! My name is Sora!" He replied happily, holding out his hand.

I shaked his hand, glad to finally know his name. 'Wait…I can't be shaking hands with—the **Sora**?! Wielder of the Keyblade, that Sora?! So my journey is with a pyro and a naïve sixteen year old? Boy is this gonna be interesting…'

**Yun-chan: Hello! I decided to put an author's note here! ((Grins)) hmm, guess I should tell you all this story…is gonna be fun… ((Giggles happily))**

**Riku: Oh, no…that can't be good.**

**Yun-chan: Why do you say that? My giggles can be a good sign too…**

**Riku: Yeah, for you…but…for me, I see it as a bad one.**

**Yun-chan: Oh, you're no fun! Maybe I should replace you with Sora? He's a lot more fun than you.**

**Riku: Wha?! Replace me? I thought I was your favorite?**

**Yun-chan: You are…along with a few others. **

**Riku: You're not gonna tell…are you?**

**Yun-chan: Nope. **

**Riku: Evil woman. ((Glares))**

**Yun-chan: On with the story! **

Traveling…heh…That's what I've been doing for a while now. Oh, my name's Yun…I travel with King Mickey, since he needed help, and I knew he could help me as well. We go from town to town, in search of a boy…named Riku.

I guess I should tell you all what I look like, right? Okay, here it goes…I'm a seventeen year old girl, average height, slim; dirty blonde hair, that is always pulled back into a braid, two bangs pushed back behind my ears, and hazel eyes. Now…my attire…I have a light blue hood attached to my shirt, white short sleeves, an aqua colored fitted tank-top over my short white shirt, stopping just below my stomach; my chest covered in a black strip of fabric. Black gloves that go to my elbows, adorned my arms; a violet chocker, and a crimson ring on a black chain, adorned my neck.

Oh, I'm a skilled gunner by the way. My handguns are in separate holsters, one on my right leg, the other in the small area of my back, in case I was in a tight situation. I wear black fitted shorts, black-legging and navy knee-length boots. And I forgot what this skirt-like thing that ties around my waist; was called…it covers my left leg, and stops before my knee. It consists of blue, sky-blue, and white; strips of the colors dangle at the end of the fabric.

Okay since that's done, I'll get to the story…

The world that we travel on consists of towns and cities, some big, some small…Well, after Mickey and I checked into an inn; we search for Riku. Looking down an alley someone, caught my eye; as they passed by.

'Found ya.' I thought as I followed this person. After Mickey described this teen, I knew I found the right guy. This guy wore a black trench coat; and had shoulder length sterling silver hair. As if he felt my presence, he started to run, but I wasn't going to give up.

"Hey, wait!" I yelled, as I chased him.

'Gotcha.' I thought with a smirk, he ran into a dead end.

"Riku!" I heard Mickey yell happily. I turned around, quick enough to see Mickey pass me, run and hug the silver haired teen.

I couldn't help, but smile. It was so nice to see that worried expression, be replaced by a smile, and chuckle. Then I thought of my own friend…how I wish she was here with me. I brought my hand to my crimson ring and held it tightly. 'Why would Riku want to worry, someone who cares about him? I-I-I don't understand…jerk.' Before my mind could react, my body moved on its own. I moved towards the blind-folded teen, and slapped him hard across the face.

I couldn't really tell if I shocked him or what, because of the black blind-fold that covered his eyes. I wasn't sure if it was me or someone deep inside that yelled into Riku's face.

"Do you have any idea, how **long** it took to **FIND YOU?!**"

He stood there silent for a moment, holding his injured cheek. Then he spoke, equally mad as well.

"SO—R—RY! I had to take care of something!" He yelled, moving closer, trying to intimidate me. I sighed, and then glared, not backing down.

"That, you couldn't tell someone that cares about you?" I replied, narrowing my eyes, glaring at him. Going for my necklace, I held onto the ring; once more. "You can't do everything on your own…sometimes…you need help from the people…you cherish most."

Mickey was standing to the side, avoiding our argument. Riku stood there, probably thinking about what I said. He sighed, so he didn't?! 'Men…so stupid.' I thought with exasperation. Before I could speak, He moved closer; pulling my hood off. I gasped, startled by his actions. He placed his gloved hands on my shoulders; leaning in.

'What the heck, is…he doing?!' I thought, heat rising to my cheeks. He moved closer, and kissed me…on the cheek. It felt like time froze; too bad it only lasted a few seconds. He pulled away, and smirked; walking away.

'Why'd did he do that?' I thought, standing there, too shocked to move. Suddenly I was being pulled by Mickey; following after the blind-folded teen.

**Yun-chan: Yay! Here's where I get to ramble on about nothing, involving the story!**

**Riku: Didn't we just have an author's note…five pages ago?**

**Yun-chan:** **Yeah…your point?**

**Riku: I don't think the readers want to hear you ramble…right?**

**Yun-chan: Maybe…but, then I can spazz about how I like my story to them! And if they don't like it, then well…**

**Riku: Just continue please…**

I woke early, so I could start this blasted journey, hoping to find my friend along the way.

Stepping outside to calm my nerves, I thought about the situation I was in.

'So I have to travel with Riku, and Mickey…wait…he's a king, isn't he? Oh man—please don't tell me he's gonna leave from time to time and leave me…alone…with Riku.' I sighed heavily, thinking on that issue.

Did fate hate me? From the looks of it, fate wanted me to suffer. 'Urge, why I'm I stuck with a guy who can't control his hormones, and a king; who disappears at the strangest times? Yup…fate has it in for me.' I sighed, once again at my thoughts.

I heard the footfalls of a chocobo, coming. I brought my attention to the source, and I couldn't help but smile. I ran towards the young adult who, got off the black chocobo. I threw my arms around this man, and gave him a warm hug.

"SQUALLIE!" I chirped.

"Yun—its Leon now." He sighed, returning the hug anyway.

I could feel Riku's presence behind me, and I pulled away from Leon.

"But, you'll always be Squall to me!" I replied, gleam in my hazel eyes. I looked at Riku, and it looked like he was lost in thought. 'I can't really tell if he's angry or depressed, that blasted blind-fold is in the way! Hmm, maybe I'll get a chance, to see the eyes of the wielder of darkness.' Oh, silly me! I should describe who Leon is…

Well, he's tall, lean build, mid-neck length chestnut hair, ocean-blue eyes, and a scar going from his left eyebrow, across the bridge of his nose; ending below his right eye. He wears a fur collared short-sleeve black leather jacket, two belts on his left forearm, black gloves, his griever necklace hangs around his neck, a white undershirt, underneath his jacket, two belts around his waist, fitted black pants, and black leather boots.

I know Leon because; he's my…Well, enough about that! Back to the story!

"Um, Leon this is Riku." I replied, pointing to the blind-folded teen. Before I could introduce Leon, he cut in.

"Come on Yun, let's go." He replied, eyeing Riku suspiciously. I looked between the two men, and wondered what was wrong; but decided to just brush the feeling off.

"Oh—okay…" I replied, getting on Leon's chocobo. The two followed my example, Riku getting on another one, and then we were off.

I was sitting in front, Leon behind me. I looked at Riku; wondering why he was so quiet, and traveling a good distance behind us.

'Maybe I'll ask, when we stop for the night. It seems…Leon is being a protective jerk; once again.' I thought, sighing inwardly. So, for now I'll talk with 'Squallie.'

"So, how are you doing Yun?" I heard Leon say.

I crossed my arms across my chest for a second, and then replied sourly at first, but still serious at the end.

"Fine, till you were a jerk and decided for me—again. Guess Mickey sent you in his place, ne?"

"Yeah, and told me all about a mission for the three of us." He paused for a moment and then sounded hurt. "Hey, it's not my fault! I'm just protecting you, like an older brother should!"

"Uh-huh, and won't even give his only sister a chance to choose on her own." I replied, looking at the scenery around us.

We were traveling on Djose highroad, and we were heading for a town, to rest and collect supplies for our long journey ahead. Feeling a strong arm wrap around me, I came back to reality. Leon pulled me into a one arm hug, and whispered into my ear.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you."

I smiled; he lost pretty much everyone he cared about; except me. We only had each other, and I knew he'd clearly go mad if he lost me. Giving in, I said quietly;

"Fine."

**Yun-chan:** **Hee-hee…Now this story is getting interesting. I wonder…**

**Sora: About what?**

**Riku: Why ask? Clearly, she won't tell us. She's the authoress, and friends with Sora-san. Hopefully, she doesn't do cliff hangers; then we're doomed.**

**Yun-chan: Um, I'm right here? Cliffys are fun to do! Thanks Riku. **

**Riku: For what? **

**Yun-chan: Nope. You'll see.**

**Sora: Eh, Riku? Why'd you flinch?**

**Riku: I thought she was gonna say that awful phrase Sora-san uses.**

**Yun-chan: ((Grins)) I love that phrase, should I say it, or…**

**Riku: NOOO! Please don't! ((Grabs Yun-chan's hands)) Please tell me, she hasn't corrupted your mind with evil thoughts?!**

**Yun-chan: Eh?! Let—go! My friend only…heck I shouldn't tell you. You're a fictional character for pete's sake.**

**Riku: ((Looks at Sora)) Sora? Hel—lo? ((Waves hand in face)) Wow…he went into shock. I wonder why? ((Shakes head)) 'Idiot, in the real world we're fictional, not ours.'**

After Axel briefed about some mission to Sora and I; I got an idea.

"Can we go to Besaid?" I asked, slightly pouting, gleam in my crystal blue eyes.

"Huh?" Both boys replied, looking at me.

"Besaid is where I grew up! And I'm sure it's close to our mission as well!" I pleaded, hopingI could see my family.

"Sure!" Was Sora's reply.

"Fine, let's go." Axel replied, making a dark portal behind him. "The sooner the better." He finished walking through the dark abyss, called a portal. Sora walked in next, ready to start his mission. I sighed happily and ran in, before it closed.

'I'm going to see my family!' I thought with delight. Hopefully, fate is on my side, and…I stopped when I saw the large buildings, and large masses of people pass us by.

'This isn't Besaid! It's…"

**Yun-chan: And that's…**

**Riku: ((Covers her mouth)) don't tell me…it…**

**Yun-chan: Mmhmm! ((Nods))**

**Riku: Why?! Why do you torment me so?**

**Yun-chan: ((Removes hand from mouth)) because, it's fun to see your reaction to most things! ((Smiles))**

**Riku: No! Not that smile! I-I-I can't—resist the—smile! 'Darn her for being so damn…'**

**Yun-chan: What'd you say?! ((Pulls out a pistol))**

**Riku: N-n-n-nothing! Nothing! I didn't say anything! **

**Yun-chan: ((Raises an eyebrow)) R—really? Okay! ((Smiles))**

**Riku: 'Mental note to self' Don't piss off Yun-chan. **


	2. Chapter 2

**One Journey, Two Stories**

**Chapter 2**

**Yun-chan: Sumimasen, Sumimasen! I forgot to put a disclaimer in! I don't own FF characters, or Kingdom Hearts either! And Kuri is Soramegami's character! Yun is the only one I own, and any other character that I make up! **

Finally making it to the little town of Djose Temple, I sighed; happy to make it to the town before dark. Leon went and took care of our sleeping quarters, while I took care of the chocobos.

I could feel Riku's presence near, and turned to face him. He still seemed to wear the same expression; stoic. 'I'll ask after, I take care of the chocobos.' I thought, turning to tend to the large birds.

I finished tending to the birds, and I decided to relax on a bench, under a sakura tree. Closing my eyes, I tilled my head a bit upwards, enjoying the nature that was around me.

I was sitting in the Inn's personal garden, for who knows how long. Apparently, someone likes nature, as much as I. Peeling one eye open, it was Riku. I closed my eyes once again, going back to dreamland. I was drawn back, when I felt my hood pulled off.

I snapped my eyes back open, and glared at the blind-folded teen. He was looking off to the side, but I could feel he was glancing at me; in the corner of his veiled eyes.

I pulled my hood up, still glaring at him. He turned to look at me, and had a small smile planted on his lips. I held a confused expression on my face; wondering why he was smiling. He smirked and then pulled my hood off once more. I pulled it up, only to have it pulled down…**again.**

'Urg! He was TEASING ME!' I yelled inside my mind. 'Hmm, two can play at this little game.' I thought, a dark smile playing upon my lips.

Completely ignoring my hood at the moment, I brought my eyes to the black fabric, which hid the boy's eyes in darkness. I brought a gloved hand to peek under, the blind-fold; hoping to see his mysterious eyes of the darkness and light.

He seemed to blush as I moved slightly closer to get a good peek at his eyes.

"What are you hiding from?" I asked, slightly lifting part of the blind-fold off.

"Uh…uh…I…" he stuttered, his face flushed with red.

It finally hit me. I saw how close I was to Riku, and I backed away; heat rising to my cheeks. 'Baka, what were you thinking?!'

"I—I'll just be going now." I whispered quietly, getting up and running inside. I didn't stop till I was in my room; locking the door behind me.

**

* * *

**

**Axel: Why did you end my party's side?! On a cliff hanger too!**

**Yun-chan: Oh, I just wanted to see everyone's reaction. ((Smiles))**

**Riku: You're evil. You take too much pleasure in making me suffer.**

**Yun-chan: You just have a reaction to everything I do. If, you worked on that, then I'd probably…nah, forget it.**

**Riku: You'd what?**

**Yun-chan: Nope.**

**Riku: Please?**

**Yun-chan: No.**

**Riku: Pretty please?**

**Yun-chan: No! And that's final, ask again and I'll kill you.**

**Axel: 'He's so—o, gonna ask.'**

**Riku: Ple—**

**Yun-chan: Take that! ((pulls out a pistol, and shoots Riku. A dart is stuck b/w his eyes)) Ever annoy the crap outta me again, and I'll use a real one.**

**Axel: Ahh—yup. That shut him up real quick.**

* * *

I couldn't feel Yun's presence any longer. 'Guess she hates me, ne? Probably, it's true, no one would be safe around me, and they'd only get hurt.' I thought calming down my nerves, as I relaxed on the bench. 

She's different though. She doesn't seem like other girls I've met before. But, then again I've only known Kairi, and she really doesn't count, I've known her since I was little. Sora's probably having better luck than me; probably.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'W—hy me?!' I thought hopelessly inside my head. 'Why I'm I stuck with a freak'n hero?!'

Instead of landing in Besaid, Axel teleported us to Luca; Luca is a big city, with some tall buildings, a biltzball stadium, and a nice port. Lucky me, I was stuck with two morons who it seemed; had a band travel with them anywhere they went. Sora would tell everyone he met his name, without thought, and Axel…heh. He hit on practically every girl he saw. So, I guess I'm the only sane one, ne? Yup.

Sora the Keybearer, Axel the skirt chaser, and Kuri the doomed one. Yup, I'm doomed. Sora practically thinks he has to SOLVE EVERYTHING!

First, was a fiend problem; something I didn't mind. But, fixing a leak? Give me a freak'n BREAK!

Axel seemed too agreed with me silently; as he seemed to shoot me bored-out-of-my-mind looks. I only nodded, saying that I agree with him. Looking to our 'leader', Sora seemed to be enjoying himself; helping everyone. I looked to the sky, and the sun was drawing close to the endless sea; night was approaching.

"Have an idea to bring 'key boy' along; for our main mission?" Axel asked me, while watching Sora. "Wait, I've got a good **_one._**" He smirked, walking up behind Sora.

'What is he planning to do? Sora won't g—' Axel whacked Sora upside the head, making him; black out. 'That—WAS HIS PLAN?!' I thought my mouth agape at the pyro. He picked up the unconscious boy, and walked towards me.

"So—o, know any good Inns?" the pyro asked; grinning.

"Y—yeah…follow me." I replied, my mind working properly again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yun!" _Knock. _"YUN!!" _knock. Knock. _

"Hmm?" I moaned, as I opened my eyes. I sat up and stretched as I walked towards my door. _Click._ "Yeah?" I replied rubbing the sleep from my hazel eyes.

'She…Kuso! She looks so—o kawaii! KUSO!' I thought as I felt heat rise to my pale cheeks. 'Good thing, she just woke up.' I sighed in relief. Calming down my nerves, to tell Yun why I was really there.

"Um, Leon told me to get you; dinners ready." I muttered, my gloved hands becoming sweaty.

"Oh okay. I'll be down in a sec then." She replied, going back into her room.

I was about to go in, but she closed the door behind her; in my face. 'Baka, why'd you do that?!' I thought, rubbing the bridge of my nose.

Washing my face, I turned off the faucet, and looked at my reflection. 'Hmm, same as always, Yun. Maybe a little wet, but nothing new.' I grabbed a nearby towel and dried off. 'I wonder…is she okay? I miss her…' I sighed, looking to the floor. "Oh! They're waiting on me!" I replied, running out of the bathroom.

Leon and Riku were waiting in the middle room, our meals steaming hot on the table.

"Sorry, I got a little side-tracked." I laughed nervously, rubbing the back of my head; sitting down. They sat down as well.

"Thinking of 'her' again?" Leon asked, looking at me.

"Yeah." I murmured, looking down to my lap; sadly.

'Who is 'she'? A family member or something?' I thought as I ate my meal. I paused and let my gaze fall on Yun. Even though, I couldn't see her, I let my other senses go to work. 'Maybe, I should ask, in the near future.' I thought, with a small smile.

After a good meal, that made a home in my stomach, I headed to bed. Undoing my braid, I took a nearby brush, and started to comb my long dirty blonde locks. I already removed my gloves and other accessories; leaving me in a white t-shirt, and black shorts. My chocker and necklace, still adorn my neck. Pausing, I looked at my necklace. 'Where ever you are…I—I hope…you're safe.' I thought, my gaze becoming blurry. I wiped my tears, getting back in control of my emotions. Finishing combing out my hair, I went to bed.

'Hopefully my dreams will be happy ones.' I thought, as darkness took my sight.

"_Too bad, you'll never experience happiness…" _A dark, deep voice replied in my head.

"_What do you know?! Once I find her, I'll be happy! Even…"_ Standing in the darkness of my dream, a sincere smile crosses my lips. _"If it's for a single moment…seeing her again, will—"_

_SMACK!_

I was slapped across the face by a mysterious cloaked figure. _"DO YOU NOT SEE THE PLACE YOU STAND?! You'll only fail; in the position you're in…join me. I can help you…" _The cloaked figure replied, holding out a black-gloved hand. _"Your brother and that stupid boy don't care about her…but, I do…" _He muttered coming closer.

'Leon…but, you know how important she is…to me.' I thought, gazing to the floor.

"_Join me Yun. I'll see to it you're reunited with…her."_ I heard him whisper.

"_No."_

"_What?"_

"_No." _I looked up at the cloaked man, and glared. _"You're trying to use me…Well, I'm not easy; buddy. Go into that dark corner you came from, and die. I'll **never join you.**"_ I sneered, venom dripping from my tone.

"_You will join me, when you least expect it…Yun." _He smirked, disappearing without a trace.

"_Yeah, as if…" _I smirked rubbing my injured cheek.

'Hmm, I wonder…will I be facing foes like that guy?' I signed. 'Well, I'll see when I get there…'

**

* * *

****Axel: O—oo…Dark. Not bad Yun-chan.**

**Yun-chan: Thank you.**

**Tamaki: Hmm…so this is your work, ne; Yun-chan? ((Reading story))**

**Yun-chan: Eh?! W—why are you here…Tamaki-sempai?!**

**Tamaki: ((Sniff)) you don't want me here?**

**Yun-chan: No…BUT APPEARING WITHOUT REASON? That I worry about… ((Sigh)) 'I'll probably have a bill…won't I?'**

**Kyouya: ((Hands Yun-chan a bill)) here you are miss.**

**Yun-chan: I-I-I-I can't possibility pay this! ((Staring at the bill)) How will I… ((Stares up hopelessly)) **

**Haruhi: Isn't that a bit harsh, Kyouya-sempai? **

**Kyouya: Don't forget about your debt…Haruhi. ((Pushes up his glasses))**

**Haruhi: 'rich bastard…'**

**Yun-chan: ((About to ball in tears)) it'll take forever to pay this…**

**Hikaru and Kaoru: We'll make it worth while! ((Grinning at the same time)) Please, let us stay? ((Hugging Yun-chan from both sides))**

**Yun-chan: Why me? **

**Tamaki: Stop your shameless act! ((Pointing at the twins))**

**Hikaru: Eh? ((Looks at Kaoru)) Is milord jealous? **

**Kaoru: ((Grins)) Milord is jealous! **

**Yun-chan: ((Sighs)) 'this could take a while…'**

_**To be continued…On with the story!**_

* * *

"You okay? You've been quiet for a while." Axel asked, coming up beside me. 

"Y-y-yeah…just thinking." I replied, looking at the pyro.

We were able to find a place to stay. It was a simple three room complex, three rooms connected together; by a simple sitting/living room.

"How's Sora?" I asked, looking out to the scenery once more.

"He's okay…probably gonna wake up soon though."

"I guess…I'll see him then."

I walked back inside, heading for Sora's room. 'Be a good idea to tell him what's happening.' I sighed. 'Hopefully he won't freak.' I thought opening and closing his door.

"Kuri? Where are we?" Sora asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Ano, we're in an Inn…we needed to rest up…a—"

"Who hit me? Cause, I don't remember coming in here…" He asked, shyly grinning.

"Axel, but it was for your own good…gomen." I replied looking down. 'I hope he's not mad…but, he wouldn't stop, and we had something more important to do.'

"Hai, arigatou…Kuri-chan." Sora replied, smiling at me gently. "I got carried away, didn't I?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"H—hai…" I got up from where I was, and walked towards the door. "Well, see you in the morning…Sora-kun."

'_Hai…good night…Kuri.'_

"I hope I find you soon…I wish you were here…" I muttered, with a pain. "Why, why was I separated from her?! Wait! Maybe, I can…"

I sighed. 'Why can't I fall asleep?!' I rolled a bit, trying to find a comfortable position. 'Because, I'm worried about what's happening…even though I can't change it. **_Time_**…**_Time_** has already started, for them **_all_**…'

I woke with a start. 'Whoa, I wish **_those_** dreams would disappear.' I thought with a sigh. Running a hand thru my chocolate brown hair; I scanned the room. "I hope our journey on the Highroad, is…**_pleasant._**" I muttered, falling asleep once again.

"Kuri-chan! Come on, wakey, wakey!" I heard the pyro chirp, shaking me awake.

"Five more minutes…Rikku—chan…" I muttered pulling the blankets close.

"How do you…?" I heard Sora mutter…in shock.

"She's my sister…" I mumbled, rubbing the sleep from my eyes, as I sat up.

"Oh, well get ready. We need to depart soon." Axel replied, pushing Sora out; and closing the door.

"Yeah, right. The journey…" I smirked, getting ready for the adventure.

Walking up the steps to the road, I smiled when I saw the Highroad before me. I bent down, touching the ground; remembering such precious memories.

"Well, let's go…Axel. Sora." I chirped, running ahead of the two.

I looked behind, and smiled at their expressions. Sora then grinned, and ran towards me; bent on catching me. Axel just smirked and shrugged, and started walking; enjoying the scene; Sora and I displayed.

"I'm gonna getcha Kuri! You can't escape me!" I heard Sora shout, catching up a bit towards me.

"I'd like to see you tr—" I shouted back but, stopped as I ran into something hard, and landed on my butt.

"Ow…what hit me—" I muttered, but stopped as I looked up. I stared as I gazed upon…

**

* * *

**

**Hikaru and Kaoru: Ooooooo! Soo—o good! ((Hugging and rubbing cheeks with Yun-chan)) More please! **

**Yun-chan: H—hai… ((Blushing from attention)) 'Ku—so…I can't get rid of these two…' **

**Tamaki: Brilliant! Bravo! There's more…right? ((Giving puppy dogs eyes at Yun-chan))**

**Yun-chan: H—hai…please just be patient. ((Laughs nervously)) **

'**Where's Riku and Axel?' ((Spots the two)) 'Help…' ((Looks at her and ignores her)) 'Thanks a lot…bakas…' **

**Haruhi: Could you continue…Yun-chan? **

**Yun-chan: H—hai…**

_**To be continued…On with the story!**_

* * *

"_Yun…come on, time to get up."_ I heard someone whisper into my ear. I woke with a start, as that voice sounded…oh too, familiar to…**_him._**

I scanned the room; looking for any traces…I held my head, as I failed to spot any.

'That happened so—o long ago, so, why did that happen?' I stared straight ahead; thinking.

Before I could dawn on memories, I heard a knock on my door. 'Domo arigato gozaimasu, Kami!' I really didn't want to go down memory lane at the moment.

"Yes?" I replied, cleaning up; getting dressed and what not.

"You decent?" _'It was Leon.'_

"Yeah, what's up?" I asked, pulling my hair back.

"Well, I need to shop some more, before we can continue." He replied, rubbing the back of his head.

"And, so just chill in the town, don't wander off…right?" I replied, imitating Leon.

"Hmm." He smirked, slightly ruffling my hair, in a playful matter.

Well, here I am, walking around Djose; bored.

"What to do?!" I replied irritated. I found a spot to cool off, sitting and watching the fish swim by. Thinking on what happened this morning, why did that memory surface?

"I thought I banished that memory…" I muttered, as I rested my head upon my knees. "Guess it wanted to visit…" I smirked, holding my legs a little closer.

"Yun."

I heard someone say. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the owner of the voice.

"Hey…Riku." I muttered, still looking away from him. He moved closer, and sat beside me; looking off into the distance.

"So—o, I guess we head out tomorrow, ne?" He asked, his blinded gaze drifting from myself to the scenery; and back again.

"Yeah…Leon likes to be prepared. I don't blame him either, better than winging it, right?" I replied, turning my gaze to the blind-folded teen.

He turned to glance at me, and held a curious expression on his face. He then smiled, and nodded; agreeing with the statement.

Then there was silence. 'Hmm, what to talk about, without offending him…' I looked at the teen beside me, and saw he was deep in thought. 'Heh, someone else who likes to think a lot.' Shaking my head, I smirked. 'That makes two of us.'

'Should I ask? Ask Yun who 'she' is? Or, should I say that famous line, "If there's something troubling you, you can always come to me…" or was it, "You can tell me when you're ready…" GAH!! What do I say?!'

Looking at the girl beside me, I mentally smacked myself; when I found myself drooling. 'Why I'm I doing that?!'

'_You like her…'_

'WHAT?! WHO'S THERE?!'

'_Oh, just that special voice…inside your head.'_

'Yeah, yeah, but why do you say I like her? I barely know the girl, and people tend to get hurt when they get close.'

'_Oh, but she's special…why don't you try to befriend her, instead of being "Mr. Moody?" Just ask some simple questions, and go with it! You'll find it, to be…fun.'_

'Tsh, yeah right! Where do I start?! I'm not exactly the talker you know!' I replied, shouting at the voice; that plagued my mind.

'_Touchy! Fine! I'll help ya, you poor sap…'_

'Hey!'

'_Well, you are…Anyway, ask her..._

**Please Review! You know you want to! Please? **

Baka - idiot, stupid, fool, etc...

Hai - Yes, I'm listening, okay, etc...

Domo arigato gozaimasu - thank you very much

Arigato - thanks

Kuso - damn

Kawaii - cute

' thoughts '

_"talking with a voice or person inside head" _


	3. Chapter 3

**One Journey, Two Stories**

**Chapter 3**

**Also, the author's notes will decrease as the story goes on. I'm actually more into the story then the author's notes. **

**Yun-chan: Once again, I don't own KH or FF or Kuri. I do however own the story plot, Yun, and any other characters that are to come!**

Looking up I met the bloodlust stare of a chocobo eater.

"Eheheheheh…boy you're **big.**" I squeaked getting up, and backing away from the fiend. 'Now…what did Rikku-chan tell me, when facing one of these? Or was it Lulu that told me?' I thought trying to think of the spell.

"Kuri! What is that?!" Axel grimaced pointing at the fiend.

"It's a chocobo eater…" I replied to the pyro, still trying to remember what element the fiend was weak against.

Sora and Axel both summoned their weapons. Sora's was a Keyblade, and Axel's consisted of two chakrams. I summoned my staff, holding it in a defensive stance.

I stood behind Sora and Axel, analyzing our opponent.

"So, did you spot any weak points?" Axel asked as he attacked and then dodged, as the eater swung one massive paw trying to hit the pyro.

Then it hit me! 'Chocobo eaters are weak against fire!' I thought conjuring up the required spell.

"He's weak against fire!" I shouted to my members, still summoning the spell.

They both nodded, both moving as they went in to attack the fiend once again.

"FIRE!" I heard Sora shout throwing his Keyblade like a boomerang, flames covering his weapon.

Axel held his stance, holding his chakrams at an arm's length, his head slightly drooping down. Flames emerged from his weapons and his head shot up, a mischievous grin plastered upon his lips. Holding tight on his weapons, Axel charged and then stopped, throwing his chakrams at the beast.

They hit the fiend knocking him down. Sora's Keyblade then came in contact with the fiend.

"FIRA!" I yelled swinging my staff and stopped, pointing it at the eater. It screeched and screamed as the flames consumed, burning it to ashes. The three of us watched, till it was dust in the wind.

"Bravo! Bravo!"

We turned around to see a tall lean figure clapping; grinning like a mad man. I looked closer at this figure finding out it was a man, he had a mane of dirty blonde hair feathering around his face, and stopping short at his neck. His eyes were cat-shaped and a forest green color. He looked to be about the same height maybe a bit shorter than Axel, lean of build, but his face despite his height; made him seem my age or about a year older.

His attire consisted of a black open trench coat, a green fitted t-shirt, dark brown fitted jeans, and black leather boots. Three metallic rings hung at his right earlobe, a silver chain adorn his neck, and his left hand half covered in a violet glove.

He stopped clapping as we stared at him strangely. He smirked, blinking as he looked at each one of us long and hard.

* * *

'Hmm. So the boss wants the girl, and orders to kill the other two? I really don't like my job.' I sighed combing a hand through my hair.

* * *

**Yun-chan: Oooo…who is the new guy? Anyone? (Looks around the room) (Axel and Riku are staring at Yun-chan)**

**Both: …you never said his name.**

**Yun-chan: Oh yeah! Eheheheheh…I'm going to go back to the story. (Sweatdrop)**

* * *

'_Ask her…'_

"Riku…are you okay?" Yun asked placing a hand on my forehead. "No…no fevers…but you're really warm though…" She muttered removing her cool palm, placing it under her chin as she went into thought.

'Hey! Special voice!' I shouted in my mind.

'_Yes?'_

'What were you going to say before? I could really use the help…'

'_Ah, yes! Ahem, just ask her what she likes and dislikes, and then you're on your own!'_

'Okay…I can do that.' I thought nodding to myself.

Gulp…

'Well, here goes nothing!' I thought turning my gaze to the girl beside me.

* * *

Feeling a pair of eyes on me, I looked at Riku, tilting my head slightly.

"Yun…" I heard him say, his pale cheeks tinted with light pink blush.

I smiled at him. 'He must not do this often.' I replied with a nod, telling him to continue.

"Ano…what do you like?" He asked quietly, looking at the river of koi.

I looked up to the mid-day sky, and smiled as I spoke. "Peace, love, my friends, strawberries, the list kinda goes on…" I looked at Riku once more, my eyes falling on the blind-fold.

"Ano, Riku?" I asked my eyes focused on the black ribbon.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you wear a blind-fold?"

* * *

I placed a hand upon the black fabric, wondering why as well. 'Why do I wear this? Is it to cover my vision, and live in a world of darkness? Or, to become stronger? Or am I running away?' I smirked as I came up with a good reply.

"That, I will reveal at another time." I replied grinning. It seemed Yun wasn't too happy with my answer.

"Fine…I'll wait." She sighed, her gaze falling to the koi.

* * *

'I forgot…I have to be patient…man! I'm getting tired of waiting.' I thought, sighing once again. Then without warning, Riku pulled my hood up.

"You should wear it up, it-" I pulled it down cutting him off.

"I like it better down."

He pulled it up once again. "But, it looks cuter up!"

'_But, it looks cuter up!'_ That statement seemed to echo in my head. As I thought about that statement, Riku seemed to be having fun. I pulled my hood down. He then pulled the hood up and over my eyes, apparently he hates to lose.

I imagined myself with a chef's knife, pointing it at Riku, him apologizing like crazy.

He smirked, "Heh. Looks like I wi—" I pulled on his blind-fold, letting it snap into his closed eyes. "OW!" He yelped as it landed with a 'THWAKI!'

'I **also** hate to lose.' "Not so victorious now, are you?" I replied, pulling my hood down once again.

* * *

'She didn't have to snap it so—o hard.' I thought, looking at her retreating form. I looked to the sky, "Heh, guess its time to head inside." I muttered getting up and following Yun to the Inn.

Sitting down to dinner, I said my graces, and started on my meal. I looked from Leon to Riku and back again. I sighed inwardly, 'I wish she was here…she would say something random, and have us laughing.' I smiled at the thought as I ate.

"Yun?" Leon asked looking at me.

I closed my eyes and forcing a smile replying with, "Nothing, just a passing thought…" I finished my meal quickly, so I could escape Leon's stare.

I made it to my room and I sighed with relief. 'Leon has gotten me, so—o many times with that stare of his…' I moved from the door, and got ready for bed. But for some reason, I felt like I was being watched.

* * *

'Well, I might as well, introduce myself…so they know their killer.' I thought looking at the two males. A mischievous grin formed on my lips, as I raised my right hand and swung my left hand to fall at my side. I summoned my twin swords, Vem and Mev. Vem appeared in my right and Mev appeared in my left. Vem was a green sword, curved to a nice point; the top had five curved points, so I could use that side of the blade; if necessary. Mev has the same design, but instead of being green; a midnight black was its color.

Becoming serious in my expression, I lowered Vem; to rest at Mev's level. Looking at the two males, I smirked and spoke, "I'm Hiko…remember it, because I hate to repeat." I pointed my swords at the two, as I went into a fighting stance.

"_I want to kill the boy…I crave for his blood!' Vem hissed._

I looked upon Vem with respect and nodded. 'I'll make sure you have a taste…Vem.' I looked upon Mev and asked, 'Mev, you have been quiet…why?'

"_I wish to send the pyro to darkness, but it seems…he's a being of darkness." _A look of slight amusement flowed upon my face. I looked upon the pyro, and indeed Mev was right, as I couldn't hear a beating heart. I brought my attention back to Mev.

'Yes…he's a being of darkness, but you could always use that other ability of yours…' I smirked, ready to play out my plan.

* * *

I looked at Axel and Sora, and they seemed to be planning something as they analyzed Hiko. I noticed he was glancing at Axel and Sora, and passing me completely. 'Hmm, why is he focusing on Axel and Sora? All because I'm a girl, doesn't mean I'm weak!' I thought with a pout. I looked at his swords, and they seemed to glow at times, and when they did; he would glance at them.

'Hmm, it seems his weapons are possessed by beings…' Then that means… 'They're very powerful, and could have a mind of their own!' Before I could tell Axel and Sora, I was pulled into a dark abyss.

* * *

"Kuri!" The boy shouted as he saw her disappear.

"Kuri-chan!" The pyro yelled attempting to save her.

I smirked, when they brought their attention back to me. Both looked like they wanted to kill; good. 'I hate it when they don't have the will to fight.'

"Where is she?!" The boy replied, pulling out a Keyblade. I quietly gasped as I realized the boy; known as Sora, wielder of the Keyblade.

"He asked you a question?! Or are you **deaf?!**" The pyro sneered summoning two chakrams.

'Hmm, so I'm facing Sora and Axel, eh? Then this battle's gonna be…fun.' I smirked, going into a defensive stance.

I slightly tilled my head to the side, and said in a playful tone, "She's safe, I don't want the **_prize_** to be in harms way." I smirked, when they charged forward.

I took action and split, making a clone of myself. My clone going for Sora, as I went for Axel.

Both stopped and blocked, as I and my clone swung Vem and Mev knocking the two back a few feet.

Before Axel could blink, I charged and hit him again, sending him a few feet.

"Come on! I know you can fight! Hit me!" I shouted as I hit his weapons.

* * *

'He's powerful, Kuri knew something…what was it?!'

* * *

Before I could react the intruder was behind me; a dagger blade held across my throat.

"Heh, and here I thought you would put up a fight." The figure whispered into my ear.

'You don't know how wrong you are…' I thought with a smirk.

"What's so—" I rammed my heel into their instep, allowing myself distance away from the dagger blade, and then jamming my elbow hard into their gut; knocking the wind out of them. They crumpled to the floor dropping their weapon, holding their stomach in pain.

I pulled out my side pistol, aiming at their head, ready to kill if they attacked. I already kicked their weapon out of reach, still keeping my eyes on them. Looking at my intruder, I noticed it was a male spy. I sighed, 'either that guy from my dreams sent him, or…' I shook my head, shaking that idea aside.

"WHO SENT YOU?!" I barked at the spy, still aiming my pistol at his head.

"…"

"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!" I yelled stomping my foot upon his back; he lay upon the floor; my right hand aiming my pistol at his head still.

"Just…kill…me…" He whispered quietly.

"Why? I want answers, not pleads." I snapped, adding some more weight to his back.

"Just kill me…if I fail, he'll…" He muttered, still ignoring my question.

"Could you at least tell me, why you were in here?" I sighed, annoyed by this spy; my patience dripping out the window.

"I was sent to kid-nap you…by—" before he could finish his body shook violently, and then his body went limp.

I bent down and checked his pulse; dead. 'Great! I was soo close to finding something too!' I stood up, placing my pistol back at my side holster. Looking at the body, 'But, this guy seriously means business, if he kills his lackeys without a second thought…' I sighed, as I went, and picked up the body, intending to bury the guy.

Waking up after the rough night, I rolled onto my back rubbing the sleep from my eyes. 'Morning…'

My eyes widen in realization, and I sat up, worry and fear written on my face. 'K-u-u-s-s-so! What if Riku and Leon heard me last night?!' I slumped, as I thought on the issue.

'Leon so—o gonna get me, he always does at some point…GAH! Why me?!' I fret, running my hands thru my hair.

"Can I ride with you, Riku?" I asked quickly. He turned around looking at me. He seemed to be confused.

"What'd you say, Yun?" He asked, placing a fist upon his hip.

"Ano…can I ride…with you?" I muttered, turning beet red in embarrassment.

* * *

'On the chocobo…she wants to ride with…me? I thought—' "Why do you want to ride with me?" I asked, heat rising to my pale cheeks.

"Ano…I…LeonwilljustpestermetillItellhimwhyIactedlikeIdidlastnight, okay?" She blurted out, her cheeks a rosy red color.

'Kuso! Why is she so kawaii?! No, Riku keep your head!' I thought looking at the girl before me. She looked up at me, and asked…

**

* * *

**

**Riku: What the crap? What's with the cliffs?! IS THERE NO END?!**

**Yun-chan: Nope…I'm glad Sora-san suggested them. ((Grins))**

**Riku: You're seriously enjoying this, aren't you?**

**Yun-chan: Yup. I'm having fun for once. **

**Riku: 'At least I'm not killed in her notes…thank Kami for that.'**

**Yun-chan: Eh? Ri-kun?**

**Riku: GAH! (Turns and looks at Yun-chan) What'd you call me?**

**Yun-chan: Ri-kun, what it's better than Riku-chan, or Riku-kun, right?**

**Riku: Why?! My name's short enough!**

**Yun-chan: Touchy! Fine I'll continue…Ri-kun.**

* * *

My clone and I weren't having much trouble, but… 'Boy, this fight is boring! All they're doing is dodging and blocking!' I thought as I hacked and slashed, against Axel's chakrams.

* * *

'I don't know how long I can last…eventually I'm gonna have to fight back…but, I can't find an opening!' Dodging another hit by the poisonous sword. I slumped, worn out from all the running. I caught my breath as much as I could, before Hiko could attack me again. I turned and blocked in time before he could hit me.

I hate to admit it but, Hiko is powerful. I was losing power, as he was pushing his weapon down; his blade coming close in contact with my shoulder.

* * *

I stood up, holding my head; slightly dizzy from standing up quickly. Looking around, all I saw was darkness, and more darkness. Sighing, as I couldn't see anything, with the flick of my wrist I summoned a fire spell.

Holding a small flame in my palm, I looked around my current environment. From the looks of it, I was teleported into a barrier like prison; as I could see Sora, Axel, and Hiko fighting.

I tried shouting, but it seemed they couldn't see nor hear me; as I tried busting out of the barrier as well.

'Guess I'm on my own to get outta here…hmm, should be here somewhere…' I thought looking around my prison.

* * *

'What was it?!' I looked at Hiko's sword for a moment. My eyes widen as I saw it glow and glimmer repeatedly, a surge of power flowing off. Before I knew it, I felt a shot of pain at my side. 'Kuso, never take your eyes off the enemy.'

Feeling some unknown power flow within me, I smirked and charged, ready to throw my chakrams at Hiko.

"AHHH!"

'KU—SO...I can't help Sora…Kuri-chan where are you?' I thought as I battled with Hiko.

* * *

"AXEL!! SORA!!" I yelled, as I saw them searching for me. I gritted my teeth in anger as I saw what 'Hiko' was doing to Sora. Instead, I looked once more, trying to find a way out to help my friends. A dark grin appeared on my lips as I found my prey.

* * *

I bit upon my bottom lip, as the poisonous blade touched my shoulder. A hissing sound was now heard, as the blade was melting my clothing going for my flesh next. I hissed in pain as acid spread upon my flesh; poison seeping into the gash on my shoulder. I yelled in pain, as I could no longer hold it in.

Hiko smiled in pleasure as he watched me slowly fall back, losing strength. I landed in a heap, as I could no longer stand. I saw Hiko raise his sword, acid dripping from the blade. He smirked ready to strike, I held my Keyblade up, ready for the fatal blow. I closed my eyes, and then opening them to see…


	4. Chapter 4

**One Journey, Two Stories**

**Chapter 4**

**Yun-chan: same drill don't own KH or FF characters, or Kuri. Yun, Hiko, the plot, and any made up characters I own! Also, realize the relationships between Riku and Yun won't grow quickly and they love each other instantly. That would just be boring. Yun only reacts the way she does, because of pure embarrassment. And Riku likes Yun, and he's just being a guy and that is all. Enjoy and Review please! **

"So, can I?" I asked, hope in my hazel depths.

"H—hai..." Riku muttered, his cheeks sporting a beet red blush.

I sighed with relief, and went to gather my things. 'Besides, I can get to know Riku more this way.' I thought happily, a smile plastered upon my lips.

* * *

I smiled to myself happily. 'Some more time to get to know…**her**.' I smirked securing the saddle.

Hearing footsteps, I brought my attention to the owner. _'Leon.'_ I could sense he was troubled by something, but thought twice before asking the guy, "What's wrong?"

He seemed to be in deep thought, and muttering to himself.

'He's glaring at me? What did I—oh, right…Yun's riding with me…Heh. I'm dead.' I sighed inwardly, waiting for Yun.

* * *

I approached the two males, who were waiting on me. I was running, but then slowed my pace as I felt an uneasy vibe from the two.

"Ano, Le—"

"Let's go." Leon replied, getting on his chocobo, and heading out.

Riku and I followed suit, following him on a cerulean chocobo. I sat behind Riku, my arms wrapped around his waist; so I wouldn't fall off.

'Leon's worried…I wish he wouldn't its annoying. I want to solve this problem on my own first! And if I can't, then I'll ask!' I sighed, leaning my head upon Riku's back. I felt him shudder a bit, he soon relaxed though.

Going back into thought, I replayed what happened last night. 'Who sent that spy? Well, who ever sent him, didn't know me very well, that's for sure!' I smiled, slightly squeezing Riku's waist. My smile faded as one thought came to mind. 'Why did this person want me? Or was it to…' I glanced to the side, as the scenery caught my attention.

* * *

'What do I say?! She seems to be comfortable with me, but I don't want to offend her either, by saying something random…GAH! Why me?' I thought hopelessly.

Feeling a squeeze I felt heat rise to my cheeks, and I shuddered feeling a knot form in my stomach. Inhaling and then exhaling, I calmed down focusing my attention to the path ahead of us. _'Failed…'_

I couldn't help but read her aura; peaceful, happiness.'If only I could read her mind…No, no. Just ask her something, and then go from there.' Calming down, I came up with an idea.

"Y-Y-Yun?" I stuttered my cheeks tinted with pink blush.

"Hmm?" She replied, her attention on me.

"Ano, what do you…dislike?" I muttered, feeling the knot in my stomach tighten.

She removed her attention from me, to the scenery around us. She moved a little closer, her grip around my waist, tightening a bit.

I thought for a while on that one. 'Should I tell him? Will he laugh at me, or hate me?'I moved a bit closer, enjoying his warmth he offered.

"Yun?"

"Oh, gomen…I spaced." I replied, still thinking about telling him. Still debating on whether telling him or not, my attention was drawn to; his hair. 'Did he dye it, or is it natural?' I thought eyeing his mane of silver locks.

* * *

"Kuri?" I muttered, as she appeared in front of me. She was blocking Hiko's attack with a barrier. She grinned as she held her staff and looked at me.

"In the flesh!" She looked at Hiko, and then back to me. "Couldn't have ya dying on us now. Leave this clone to me!" She replied summoning up a spell.

'Hiko' seemed to have growled at Kuri, her knowledge to tell he was a fake.

"FIRA!" She shouted, aiming her staff at the clone. The real Hiko yelled, pissed to see Kuri defeat his clone in one flawless spell.

Vem appeared in Hiko's possession once more, he appeared before all three of us.

* * *

'KUSO! KUSO ONNA!!' I gritted my teeth, pissed at the little onna between Axel and Sora.

"How the hell did you escape my prison?!" I yelled, pointing my gloved hand at Kuri.

"Nya!" She stuck her tongue at me. "I have my ways…never underestimated your targets Hiko, they can be stronger then they appear to be." She replied, crossing her arms. "In your case, not all women are weak!"

I put my weapons away, still glaring at Kuri. And without a second thought, I turned around and disappeared without a trace. 'Boss will probably kill me for this.'

* * *

After seeing our threat leave, I brought my attention to Sora. Looking at the gash I winced, and started the required spell to remove the poison in his system.

"Domo." Axel replied as I took care of his wound along with Sora's.

"Hai." I nodded, finishing up. I stood and dusted off. "There should be an Inn close by, let's rest there."

Making it to the Inn, I looked at my two friends. "Hope you guys are up to sharing a room!" ((No yaoi…Eww!)) I replied, smiling at the two.

"Why do you say that?" Sora asked, tilting his head slightly to the side.

"Because, unlike the last Inn, the complex is different. Two beds are in one room, along with a bathroom. And, since I'm a girl…You two will have to share!" I grinned, opening the Inn's door, and going inside.

The two came right behind, Axel walking to the counter and reserving two rooms. Sora standing beside me, as we both waited on the pyro.

Looking around the Inn trying to pass the time, I couldn't help but worry about the chestnut haired boy beside me. 'Sora, I hope you're okay…that—'

"Here you go Kurichan!" Axel chirped throwing a room key at me. I caught them before they hit me. Looking at the number I shrugged, and made my way to the rooms, a yawn passing my lips. 'Boy I'm tired, hopefully I can sleep tonight.'

* * *

"It's natural by the way…" I heard Riku mutter, before I could touch a strand of his hair.

I slightly jumped, and squeak out, "Eh? How did you—"

"I can read your aura." He replied smirking. "You still haven't answered my question."

I sighed quietly, "Promise you won't laugh?" Looking at the back of his head.

"Hai. I won't laugh."

"Well, I don't like liars, death, or…" I grew quiet once again, scared with his reaction to my next fear.

"Or?"

"Or…well, ano…Ihatetobealone!" I blurted out quickly, hiding my head into his back, my cheeks rosy red from embarrassment. 'Laugh! I know you want to!' Clutching the fabric of his trench coat. He seemed to be quiet for a while until, I heard movement and a sudden stop of our chocobo…heck. It seemed time stopped for the moment.

'Wha? What's…?' I look up; Riku's facing me, a sincere smile on his lips. Before I could react, he gave me a hug; embracing me tightly.

"R-R-Riku?" I muttered surprised by his actions. I could feel his hot breath by my ear.

"That makes two of us." He whispered into my ear. Then we were moving again, like the moment never happened.

'Why'd he do that? If he feels the same way, but why…'I thought dazing off.

My mind kept showing pictures of the girl behind me. 'Nn, why'd I hug her for? I mean, guess…guess it's been awhile.' I thought keeping my senses sharp. Suddenly I heard, or more like felt Leon's aura charging towards me.

"Lookout! We have company!" He shouted passing us and hopping off his ride; gunblade in hand.

* * *

Jumping off our ride, I pulled my pistols out, aiming at the fiend behind us. Riku was right behind, sword drawn and charging.

Leon and Riku charged, attacking the Ochu. Standing off at a safe distance, I let a couple of bullets fly, making a few holes in the fiend. Pulling out fire elemental ammo, I loaded it in, pulling the trigger, I aimed, and fired.

The creature screeched as the fire burned its mossy flesh. Ignoring Riku and Leon, it charged towards me, tentacles dripping with poison. I stood there in shock as it kept coming, even as flames burned its flesh.

I could hear Riku and Leon shouting, but I just stood there firing the fire ammo. The fiend stopped for a moment, and then fell asleep, restoring the health.

'Kuso! I need some powerful fire ammo to take this guy down.'I thought looking through my supply of magic ammo. "It should be here some—"

"YUN!!"

Before I could react I was embraced and brought to safety. I looked at where I previously was, and almost gagged at what I saw. 'That could have been me, a thanks is rewarded to…' I looked up, and I almost fainted. 'R-R-Riku! He saved me! Squallie didn't? Oh, boy…' I almost cried, as I thought of this issue. He'll want a kiss or something of the sort.

"Yun, you okay?" Riku asked, still holding me.

"H-h-hai…" I stuttered, blushing at how close I was to him.

* * *

I sat upon my bed trying to relax. But, no manner how hard I tried, I just ended up thinking about my dear friend. Grabbing a violet cat bell that adorned my neck, I couldn't help but smile. 'You gave me this, so we could think about each other; no matter what…I bet you're holding that ring close, ne?' I let go of the bell, letting it land and hang freely from the silver chain once again.

Looking up at the stone ceiling, I sighed deeply, thinking about the battle with Hiko. 'I guess he didn't know I was a master black mage…So his 'boss' sent him to find out, what he's up against? Boy, I bet Hiko's not gonna tell him squat! It's funny, Hiko reminds me of—'

"Kuri?"

"Eh? The door's open." I replied, answering Sora's question.

"You okay? You looked worn out before." He asked sitting on the opposite bed.

"Yeah, I didn't use my staff to get out of Hiko's 'prison' so, I took the damage for that one. I'll be alright though." I replied smiling, and then asked, "What about you, Sora? Hiko's clone did some damage, you should rest."

"You're the healer! Okay!" Sora grinned, his head falling upon the pillow.

"Wait, why you are in here?! Shouldn't you be with Axel?" I asked my eyes widen as he fell asleep before my question. 'Okay…time to ask the pyro some questions.' I thought getting up, and heading for the door.

_

* * *

_

_SMACK!_

"So you failed to capture her?" He whispered into my ear.

_SMACK!_

Instead of answering his questions I stood there, receiving the blows, never moving so I could leave.

_SMACK!_

"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION! AND I WANT ANSWERS, NOW!" He yelled, his patience growing thin. His anger getting the best of him, he grabbed my throat, lifting me up; with one hand.

'Don't think. I may die, I might not. Who cares…then at least I'll be free.' Staring at his icy black voids, he glared back, pissed as hell at my lack of cooperation. He growled, and threw me across the room, my body connecting to a stone pillar. 'Heh, I can leave.'

"Hiko, you cannot leave headquarters, since you failed to acquire the target, I will be giving the job to someone, more _deserving_." He smirked snapping his gloved fingers; two figures appearing instantly.

"So, I can't leave, eh? All because I failed to do my mission? Fine, I could use the rest anyway…" I muttered, bandaging my wounds. I was resting in my room, away from **him.** 'I bet those two will fail anyway…no human can clone anyone but themselves.' I smirked, as I thought about how they would fail.

* * *

After asking the front counter what room Axel was in, I marched and proceeded to knock on his door.

"Yes?" He asked poking his head out, as he opened his door.

"Answers, **now.**" I demanded, placing my hands on my hips.

"Fine. Step inside." He replied holding the door open. I went in, and sat on the spare bed. He sat across from me, on the other. "So, what do ya wanna know?" He asked his attention on me.

"Why do you have your own room? I know Sora wouldn't do anything, but still! He should be in here, not my room!" I replied, eyeing the pyro carefully.

"Heh. Guess I can tell ya."

* * *

"I'm fine!" I replied quickly, pulling out of Riku's embrace.

"Good. Now…" 'Oh, kuso! Here it—'"let's dice and slice that Ochu!" He replied grinning.

"Y-y-yeah." I stuttered, nodding my head a little. 'He has a nice smile…he needs to do it more often.'I thought looking at his retreating form. Shaking my head, I focused on the matter at hand.

* * *

"Hn…So that's my target, ne?" I muttered, watching the little onna. I hid myself very well, so I wouldn't attract attention. "So, her name's Yun? Has a brother, and is now traveling with him and some boy named Riku." I muttered writing down the info. 'So, I have to watch her, huh? Hope it's worth it in the end.' I thought watching the three of them fight the Ochu.

* * *

**Yun-chan: Author's not**—

**Riku: ((Covers Yun-chan's mouth)) No…just write…please.**

**Yun-chan: 'Party pooper.'**

* * *

"HAH!" We all shouted as we **finally** took down the pesky Ochu.

I fell down on my rear in exhaustion. Wiping the sweat from my brow, I looked at Leon and Riku, equally exhausted as well. Inhaling and then exhaling I smiled as the fiend was quite a challenge. 'What a workout! Hope we continue on our journey, to the Moonflow.'

"Come on, Yun." Riku replied, holding out a hand to me.

"Yeah." I nodded taking his offer. Standing and dusting off, and then we were finally on our way once more.

* * *

"WHAT?! What do you mean we can't bring them abroad?!" Leon yelled, talking with the owner.

Riku and I stood aside, as Leon was talking with the Shoopuf owner. He was trying to make sure we could take the chocobos with us, but the owner wouldn't allow it.

"No, no! Ye chocobos will scare me Shoopuf!" He pouted, raising his hand in protest. "I only transport people on me Shoopuf!"

Sigh…guess we're on foot after this. I cried inwardly, then I looked at Riku, and he seemed to be either liking it, or hating it. **'**Damn blind-fold.**'** Eyeing the black fabric.

"Kuso, fine guess I have to set them free then." Leon muttered, letting the two birds free. He shook his head, and then brought his attention to myself and Riku.

"Let's go." He replied walking to the Shoopuf. Riku and I followed suit, getting on the metal contraption, to get in the carriage that was on top of the Shoopuf's back.

I sat across from Leon, his back to the driver. Riku was sitting beside me, deep in thought as usual. Well…actually, all of us were.

'Soo—o we're continuing on foot? Ah, that's good I could use the exercise anyway.' I looked at Leon and Riku, and couldn't help but sigh at the two.

Leon was sitting cross-legged, arms cross over his chest, his head drooping slightly; his eyes closed. 'Either napping or in deep thought.'

I brought my attention to the teen beside me. I felt heat rise to my cheeks, as I could feel his gaze on me. 'Why is he staring? Is something wrong?' Before I could speak, he whispered into my ear.

"You owe me." 'Eh? Owe hi—Oh that! Kuso! I thought he forgot…just my luck.'

"What do you want?" I whispered to him, wanting to get it over with. He grinned as he heard my question. 'Why is he grinning?! Kuso! Baka! He could ask for anything! I hope it isn't anything…**big**.'

"I'll let you know soon…Yun." He whispered, smiling.

* * *

' Thoughts '

"_talking with someone in their head"_

Gomen - Sorry

Onna – Woman

Kuso – Damn it

Baka – Idiot

Hai – Yes

Ano – Um

**Domo Arigato gozaimasu to my reviewers! They made me want to type this chapter up and post it! I don't have writer's block, but hearing those reviews, made this Yun-chan very happy indeed! **

**Edward Cullen's Girl: Thank you very much for your reviews knowing chapter three had an uber evil ending, and my story does get interesting the more it goes…I myself I'm hooked and I'm the writer! ((Sweatdrop))**

**Moon Pegasus: I'm happy to know you're hooked on my story that makes me want to post more, and write more. **

**friendfangirl: I will not have any Kairi bashing. I love Kairi, I think she's awesome! My friend Soramegami and I squealed like fan girls when Sora and her hugged. ((Sweatdrop)) And yes my characters have their flaws, no one is perfect, and Riku's not gonna fall for her like that…He's never had a girl besides Kairi around him, so that's why he's nervous at first and then when he gets to know Yun, he slowly gets to liking her more and more. Right now, even Yun doesn't like Riku like that. The relationship between the two will grow along with the story. Hope you continue to read! **

**Soramegami: ((Glomp)) Thank you, you crazy woman! You have been a great help, editing, and giving me ideas for this Fanfic! **

**rikufanattic: I'm glad you're enjoying my story and being the first to review too! Thank you very much. **


	5. Chapter 5

**One Journey, Two Stories**

**Chapter 5**

**Yun-chan: This chapter is rated M for attempt rape or seduce…something of the sort! So, don't flame! I warned YOU! **

**Well, here's the next chap. Sorry it took sooo long. I was sick and school, and Christmas around the corner…soooo, I may not have the next chapter up, soooo enjoy and Merry Xmas! **

**_Again, don't own FF or KH…Just Yun, Hiko, Croix, plot, a character that is made up, that's it._**

After getting somewhat decent answers from Axel, I headed back to my room, sleep as my main objective. As soon as I saw my bed, I plopped upon it, sleep forcing my eyes to close.

"_Ah, so you are Kuri?" A deep dark voice replied in my dream._

"_Yeah…what do you want?" I replied, scanning trying to spot the source of the voice._

_Suddenly, I felt hot breath against my ear. I turned around quickly, coming face to face with, a man cloaked in a black trench coat. I couldn't see his face, as a hood was pulled over his head; concealing his face._

"_Nothing, I just…simply want to talk with you." He replied, chuckling a little. He calmed down and asked, "Why are you sad? Do you miss…**her?**"_

_At the mention of my best friend, I looked at him, shock and confusion in my blue depths._

"_H-h-how do you know Yun? Did you meet her? How is she?!" I asked, my hand holding onto the violet bell that hung around my neck._

"_She is well…you wish to see her?" he replied, looking at me._

_I nodded, hope in my blue depths. He smirked and said quietly, "soon…soon you will see her." He placed a gloved hand upon my shoulder and said, "But now, you have to wake."_

I woke up with a start, sweat dripping off my brow. Thinking about the dream, I couldn't help but smile, as I thought about seeing Yun again. 'When I see her, I'm gonna glomp her, no count down, just give her a huge hug.'

I smiled as I thought about Yun's reaction. Before I could think about 'our reunion' a knock interrupted my thoughts. "Yeah?" I replied waiting for an answer.

"We need to head out, hurry up." Axel replied, and then walked away, getting ready himself.

After hearing that, I got ready, intending to not dawdle on thoughts.

Making it to the first checkpoint of Djose highroad, I smiled. 'We're almost at the Moonflow!' I grinned, thinking about what happened last time I was there.

Both Axel and Sora smiled as well, happy with the progress of how the journey was going, and the decrease of fiends in the area.

* * *

'So, that's Kuri? Travels with the Keybearer of Light, and a member of Organization XIII? What an interesting group.' "Spy and learn her ways, and then…" I muttered, writing this info down. Looking back at the group I couldn't help but grin. 'This is gonna be **fun.**'

* * *

Seeing a rest stop in the distance, I grinned and looked to Sora. He looked at me, and then looked into the distance; he grinned.

"Wanna race?" I asked, jogging a little ahead.

"You bet." He replied, jogging as well. He passed me easily, and I was shocked at first, but I wasn't gonna lose that easily. Putting on a determined face, bent on catching or passing the chestnut haired boy in front of me.

"Heh…you guys." Axel smirked watching us.

* * *

Making it to the other side of the Moonflow, we continued on foot, on our way to Guadosalam. Leon was in front, I myself was placed behind him and Riku in the back. Sigh, the male instinct kicking in full gear now.

Having a feeling like I was being watched, I pulled out my pistol, and aimed at the source of discomforted.

'Riku?! Kuso! I'm just jumpy aren't I?' I thought putting my pistol away.

* * *

'K-k-kuso, never get on her bad side, that's for sure!' I thought nervously as I looked at Yun. 'Deso, I can't help but look at her though.' Shaking my head, at the thought, my mind betrayed me, as pictures of the girl in front of me passed by like a slide show. 'Kuso…I shouldn't be thinking about her like that! Especially when she already found that special someone anyway…'

Making it to the town of Guadosalam, I sighed, sad that Yun wouldn't want me around. 'Maybe I should—' "talk with her, instead of jumping to conclusions…"

"Talk with her?"

Feeling that sweet gentle aura close, I slightly jumped at Yun's presence. I inwardly sighed, and asked, "How much did you hear?"

Instead of answering, she gently took hold of my hand, and pulled me along, and then tugged me down; guess she found somewhere to sit.

She took a quick breath and said calmly, "Only that you needed to talk with someone, before jumping to conclusions."

I quietly gasped as she didn't seem uncomfortable in my company. 'Why isn't she with Leon, or trying to avoid me? Why?'

* * *

'Riku seems uneasy, why?' Looking around, I noticed people were giving him strange looks. 'That could be a reason…this town is pretty small, a lot of people pass by.' I looked at the silver haired teen beside me, and an idea came to mind. 'What if he changes his look? It would be nice to see him, in other colors besides black.' Liking the idea, I decided to tell him. Moving close to whisper into his ear, and not realizing what I was doing till it was too late.

* * *

'Yun, what is she…?' Feeling her palm landing on mine, I couldn't help but, blush at the contact. Then feeling her hot breath near my ear, almost did it for me. 'Why is she doing th—?'

"Riku, could you…maybe change your outfit? People are giving you strange looks…" She whispered, her hand squeezing mine on reflex.

"Sure…" I replied, still shaken up by her little actions, to even think about what I agreed to.

* * *

I waited close to the mansion as I didn't want to really move at the moment. 'Why was Riku blushing like that? I'll I did was ask if he could change his outfit…wait…CRAP! I did those things! CRAP! No wonder he's a nervous wreck around me! I should apologize when he gets back.' So I waited.

Leon was resting at the Inn, and I would too soon, just waiting for Riku. Closing my eyes a moment relaxing, I opened them when I felt someone approaching, when it wasn't Riku I began to panic. They grabbed me, and rushed me into the mansion. Struggling like crazy, trying to give Riku time to get back.

"RIKU!!" I screamed, before everything went black.

* * *

Exiting out of a spare house after changing, so instead of a black trench coat and blind-fold, I wore grayish white sneakers, blue loose fitting jeans, a black sleeveless shirt, underneath a white, yellow collared sleeveless jacket; the blind-fold still was leaving my world in darkness, and a white arm sock adorning my left arm.

Suddenly, I heard something that made my blood boil, and I wanted to kill whatever made her scream like that. 'Yun I'm coming.' I rushed to the source, only to see the doors to reach her, slam shut in my face.

'Kuso! Don't worry, I'll save you…I'm not gonna fail this time.' "And that's a promise." I whispered, my left hand making a fist in determination at my side.

* * *

"Man that was some race, huh?" I replied taking a quick breather.

"Yeah, but it was still fun though." Sora replied, breathing heavily as well.

We made it to a descent rest stop, before it got dark. Axel just walked by both Sora and I, going inside the little Inn. 'I wonder…will I see that man again? Or, will someone else enter my dreams?' I thought walking in, and sitting down on a bench seat.

'I mean he knew about Yun and everything…I hope I can speak with him again.' Holding onto the violet bell without thought.

"Kuri?" Sora asked, sitting beside me. I turned my attention to him.

"Yeah, what is it?" I replied still holding the bell in my palm.

"Is that bell you're holding special? I was just wondering…" He asked still keeping his gaze on me.

'Oh, right…that.' I thought sighing inwardly. 'I guess it won't hurt to tell him, right?' Calming a bit, as I made my mind up.

* * *

Listening in on their little chat, I wrote down as much as I could. "Man, that little onna can talk! But, this info is definitely gold that's for sure…keep it come'n Kuri." I smirked, as I continued to watch my target.

'I wonder, what this other onna is like…if the other is a black mage, is the other a fighter, perhaps?' I thought lying down on my bed. Hands behind my mane of dirty locks, one leg over the other, slightly moving the airborne leg.

"Heh…hopefully I'll see this onna, sooner or later." I replied to the air; grinning. But, for now I'll let the 'spies' do their 'special' job.

* * *

'Heh. Yun reminds me of Riku…Riku; I wonder how he's doing.' I thought slight worry passing my features. Then I couldn't help but laugh at a thought.

"Wouldn't it be funny, Riku and Yun traveling together, like you and me, Kuri?" I replied, grinning.

"Yeah…that would be pretty funny, wouldn't it…" She replied nodding.

* * *

Entering my dream world of sleep, I waited for that certain man to appear. "Where is he?" I muttered scanning the area. Feeling hands on my shoulders, and then feeling hot breath near my ear, I stood still; knowing who stood behind me.

"Kuri…what do you wish to know?" He whispered quietly into my ear. I spun around, and gasped as I looked upon…

* * *

"Ow…what hit me—" I looked around and stood still, fear in my hazel depths as I saw one person that made me wanna gage. Glaring into a pair of stormy gray voids, I huffed and turned and looked away.

'What does he want NOW?!' I fumed biting on my bottom lip.

"Yun. Its so—o nice to see you…after three years…you look—" He replied sitting beside me, placing his youkai hands upon my shoulders, he leaned in and took a long breath as he lightly kissed my neck.

Well, he had knee-length navy blue hair tied into a low ponytail. Lean of build, handsome, but still a deadly being, with his claws and fangs. He is a fox youkai, his tail poking out of the back of his baggy but fitted white pants, he wore black boots. He has pointed ears, his tail is white, and the tip is black. He wore a white flowing long-sleeved shirt, a fitted violet tank top over the white shirt, showing off his form well. His weapons were absent at the time.

Suddenly I looked at my attire, and instead of boots, adorning my feet; white sandals. I was wearing a black fitted dress. It tied up around my shoulders, leaving my neck bare. My back is bare from shoulder to waist. My crimson ring necklace still adorned my neck, my arms were bare. The dress went down to my ankles, a slit on the side going all the way to my knees. I felt naked, I never liked to wear dresses, especially on of these!

"Croix…stop." I whispered, silently hoping he would stop his little **_game._**

"Beautiful…" He muttered, his lustful gaze still looking at my small form. I shivered as he trailed a clawed digit up my neck to my chin, and bringing my eyes to look at his once more.

"Yun…why do you fight? You could live with me, and have everything…anything you could dream of! Why don't you stay with me?" He whispered leaning in close.

"I don't want to live like that…I like my life the way it is." I whispered, feeling vulnerable as he still looked at me.

He pulled me close, well he actually pulled me into his lap, my back against his chest, kissing my neck and heading north. He whispered into my ear, "Yun, you're the only woman that has my attention, why do you refuse me?"

He turned me around, so I was facing him. One hand was holding me in place, and the other was caressing my cheek.

"I don't love you…I told you that, three years ago…why haven't you accepted it?" I whispered, tears starting to form in my eyes.

He brought a hand to my loose shoulder length locks, and combed thru it. Looking at me with sincere stormy gray orbs. "Because, you were the only one to show me kindness…" He moved in, his lips hovering over my own. "And I never stopped thinking about you since." He then closed the distance between us, lips locked in a heated kiss.

* * *

Sneaking into the mansion, I made sure to not draw attention to myself. Trying to get a trace of Yun's aura, instead I felt something that made me want blood, and lots of it. Clenching my fists tightly, as I headed in that direction, my desire for bloodshed increasing as I moved closer to my goal.

'Don't worry Yun…I'm coming.' I told myself, running towards her aura. Pulling out 'Souleater' I made little work out of the henchmen that tried to stop me.

"OUTTA MY WAY!! UNLESS YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH!" I yelled cutting through any men who approached me. After killing a few, the rest retreated, wanting to keep their heads.

Keeping my head, I calmed down or, at least tried to, as I didn't want to scare Yun when I found her. Swinging 'Souleater' I removed the crimson liquid from the blade. Pausing for a second, I then took off once again.

* * *

Croix finally left, leaving me in a locked bedroom. I got off the bed, looking for a way out. Finding none, I settled for looking for my clothes. Spotting them, I walked over to the dresser making sure everything was there. 'No guns…' I thought sighing. 'Must've took'em…kuso.'

Before I could change, I heard a click of a lock and I turned my head to the door. 'Oh no…it was heated before, but I can't…I won't!' I thought a look of determination in my depths.

Croix came in, lust and want in his stormy gray orbs. Before I could blink, I was pushed and placed on the bed. I was on my back, with Croix looming over me, on all fours.

"Croix…no. I don't want this." I whispered trying to push him off.

"But, I do." He whispered, putting some of his weight on me.

Getting the courage finally, I took my hand and slapped him, HARD across his face. Tears slipping down my cheeks. "Why?! I don't love you, seducing me won't change my mind either!" I snapped, finally pushing him off. He sat there, shock in his stormy gray depths.

"I'm sorry…I thought…you were soo different from other women I met, I couldn't stop myself." He muttered his bangs covering his eyes.

"I'm sorry Croix, but I'm not the one for you. You and I weren't meant to be. Don't worry though, there's someone for you out there, and she'll be the luckiest woman to have someone like you." I replied, placing a hand upon his shoulder.

Croix's next action surprised me, as I was placed back on the bed, and his lips upon mine again.

"If I can't have you, no one will." He whispered on my lips, before touching them with his own.

My attempts to push him away, only encouraged him as he became bolder, and his hands roamed. He placed one hand on my hip, the other touching my arm and heading north. 'Riku…please, help me.' I cried, too scared to know what to do.

* * *

I made it to the upper chambers, and burst through all the doors. Yun's aura was very strong at this point, and it was hard to pinpoint her location. Finally making it to the final door I busted in, and I stopped in shock, at the aura Yun was giving off.

Feeling the fox youkai's aura, I turned my attention to him, as he became aware of me, the moment I came in.

"What do you want, **_boy?_**" he snarled, rage and anger in his tone.

"I want Yun, let her go…**_now_**." I growled back, ready to fight, if I had to.

He charged, his inner beast howling to become free. I easily dodged, and hit him in the back of the head, knocking him out. 'Never go into battle blindly.' I thought glancing at the youkai. I put away Souleater and brought my attention to Yun. I almost passed out with the outfit she was in. 'k-k-kuso! Ahh, she looks really good…crap…' I thought my nose beginning to bleed, my face red as a tomato.

* * *

"Riku?! Riku!" I cried, running to him, and wrapping my arms around his waist. "Thank you, thank you for saving me." I cried into his chest.

"You're welcome. Let's get outta here, Leon is probably worried about you." He replied quietly, returning the hug.

"Okay, but first…"

"Yeah?" He asked a little scared at my response.

"I need to find my guns." I nervously replied, rubbing the back of my head.


	6. Chapter 6

**One Journey, Two Stories**

**Chapter 6**

**Yun-chan: again don't own FF or KH stuff…Only own Yun, Hiko, spies, villain, Croix, plot and any other stuff, except Kuri…using her with permission by Soramegami…Oh, please if you like my story, please read her KH story, "Face to Face with Faith and Fury." It has my character Yun in it, and Kuri as well! It's a really good one!**

_**Just a warning…if you don't like blood or scary stuff…this chapter has some sad stuff in it…just warning ya.**_

"_What do you want, Kuri?" He asked, looking at me with crimson orbs. I could stare at the emotionless man before me._

"_I only wish to know where Yun is…how she's doing…knowing if she's missing me as much as I miss her." I replied, holding the violet bell._

"_Like I said before, you will see he—"_

"_SOON! I KNOW!! BUT, I WANT TO JUST SEE HER! IF, you know where she is, I…just let me see her." I snapped, clenching and unclenching my hands._

"_You wish to see her? No, like I said before, you will soon…" He replied, disappearing._

"_Yun…I hope you're safe." I muttered gazing up with voids of blue._

"_Kuri. Kuri? Kuri?!" _'Whose shaking me? Axel? Sora?' I opened my eyes to see two males with worried looks.

"What's with the worried mother's look?" I asked rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"You were screaming in your sleep…something about seeing Yun?" Sora asked rubbing my shoulder.

"Care to share, maybe we can help." Axel replied, sitting on the edge of the bed, his gaze never falling from my own.

Trying to remember what exactly happened, I only came up with the strange man I talked with.

"Did he have a name?" Axel asked, thinking about my dream.

"I'm not sure; he never said what his name was." I replied, a little sad for lack of info.

"Kuri, it's best to be warily of this guy, he seems suspicious…" Axel muttered going into thought.

* * *

As we were traveling down Djose Highroad, I couldn't help but ponder on what my childhood friend was doing. 'Well, he did just up and left on another journey; I just hope he's okay, from what Kuri told me about Yun…she seems nice. Hopefully, he's traveling with her; no one should travel alone, even if he doesn't admit it…' I thought my hands behind my head, staring at the noon sky, as my feet moved forward.

I glanced down for a moment, my eyes drooping. I shook the idea aside, focusing on our mission. Suddenly, fiends approached, fangs and claws out to sink in, and rip apart; inside and out.

Pulling out my Keyblade, I grinned as this was a good way to release some stress.

Taking out a couple of fiends with a cast of 'Thundera', I whined a little when more showed up. "Do they ever give up?!"

"It seems our friends are hungry…come on guys lets give them a meal they'll never forget!" Axel smirked, slicing through a couple of fiends.

"Right!" Sora and I replied, our backs against each other. Sora and Axel charged and I sent a few firaga spells, disintegrating the fiends to ashes.

Taking a quick breather I didn't sense the wolf fiend that was about to pounce.

"Kuri, Look out!" Sora shouted. I turned and held my ground, the fiend snarling and chopping upon my staff, trying to reach me, with its ferocious jaws.

* * *

"I told you, I'm fine! I can walk!" I replied, still being carried by the silver haired teen.

"Yeah, yeah. But, I don't need you passing out either. This way if you're tired, you can sleep." Riku replied, carrying me upon his back.

_After finding my guns, Riku and I headed out, ready to get out of that creepy mansion. I didn't have time to change, so I'm still stuck in the dress. I don't remember when I passed out, but I guess I did._

So here we are now, Riku giving me a piggy-back ride. Resting my head against his shoulder blades, and my arms around his neck, his silver locks brushing against my bare arms. 'So his hairs soft, is it?' I leaned up a little and let a strand of his hair flow through my fingertips. 'Soft and silky.' I smiled, resting my head against his shoulder blades once more.

* * *

'Why does everyone do that? Guess they gotta prove its not as stiff as it looks...Okay that's just lame.' Glancing at Yun, it seemed she took my advice and decided to rest.

'Good, she needs it.' I smiled still walking to the little Inn. I then froze, thinking about Leon's reaction. 'CRAP! And I don't want to wake Yun either, even though she could easily tell him what happened. I can just picture it now…'

"_Why is Yun dressed like that?! What did you do?!" Leon yelled gunblade in hand and loaded._

"_Nothing! Nothing sir! I just saved her! She was dressed like this when I found her!" Begging that he wouldn't kill me._

"_Ha, yeah right! Now die!" Leon snapped, charging towards me._

I hope that doesn't happen that would really suck. Hopefully, luck is on my side and he's still asleep.

Luck was definitely not with me, tonight. Leon came out of his room as I came into the hallway, close to Yun's room.

"Where the hell have you been?" He growled, glaring at me.

"We were out, hit a little troub_—_"

"Why is Yun dressed like that?! Did you…?" He glared, ocean blue depths narrowing dangerously.

"No! Someone else did this to her. Like I was saying, we hit a bit of trouble, and I got her out." I replied, sweat drops gathering at my brow.

"And, then was gonna put her to sleep, correct?" He asked, glancing at me his arms crossed.

"Yes, after what she went through, I thought that would be best." I replied, readjusting Yun.

"Alright, you're off the hook." He replied heading back for his room, yawning and slightly stretching.

* * *

"_Now do you see where you stand? If you were with me, you could have defended yourself, instead of relying on that boy, Riku…" The man whispered walking around me._

"_I don't care what you say! Sometimes you need the help of others." I looked up and smirked. "Telling me lies won't work. I can sense the foul words you even let slip through your teeth. Leave me alone." I turned around, and started to walk away._

"_And I can bring your worst nightmare…" He muttered._

"_Wha—?"_

_Before I knew it, I was bound to the wall, unable to move. "What the hell do you want ya sick freak?!" I spat, struggling to get free._

"_Just bringing one thing that almost scarred you, well…this time it **will.**" He smirked, snapping his two fingers._

_I couldn't help but do one thing that I really hate to do; scream._

* * *

I was pushed to the ground, the wolf fiend looming over my form. 'It's risky, but I got no other choice.' Setting my staff aflame, the beast withdrew, snarling and whimpering, as it rubbed its injured snout.

I was back on my feet, and took the advantaged and fried the fiend. Scanning the area, it seemed the rest were smart and fled. The three of us fell on our rears in exhaustion.

"Some…battle…huh?" Axel wheezed, taking gasps of air, sweat rolling down his brow.

"Battle? Its…like we…came when it…was hunting season!" Sora replied, using his forearm to wipe the sweat form his brow.

"Its over, and that's what counts. Come on lets get to Djose before it gets dark." I replied, getting up, and dusking off.

* * *

Once we hit Djose, the sun was kissing the horizon, leaving the sky in darkness, till the stars lit the way.

The three of us had dinner, eating till we could no more. Luckily, the restaurant we ate in, had an Inn as well. Saying "goodnight" to the two boys, I walked into my room, and gazed out at the night sky.

"I wonder what Yun-chan's doing, is she okay. I really hope she's okay…" I muttered, fingering the violet bell around my neck. 'Because, if I find out someone_—_'

"_What if someone did something to Yun, what would you do?"_

'I would kill them, or probably no…just kill them…why do you ask?'

"_Just wondering…"_

'Damn it…Now, I'm hearing voices…'

* * *

"_Yun-chan!" I replied, her back towards me. She spun around and gasped, her eyes going wide in surprise._

"_Kuri-chan!" She replied, running towards me, arms stretched out. When I reached her though she changed, the whole beautiful scene deformed to something gruesome._

_It was dark, cold, and lifeless, and that same cold, heartless man appeared. He held onto me, crushing me to his form._

"_Let me go!" I snapped, struggling under his grasp._

"_Never…Now that I've captured you, only a matter of time before the next falls into the trap." He smirked running a hand through his raven locks._

"_You asshole, I said…LET GO!!" I yelled, my form glowing a dim violet. He disappeared, my dream in my own hands once more._

I woke with a start. 'Shit! Another one of **those** dreams.' I held my head tired of having those dreams ever since…I was separated from Yun-chan.

'Sometimes I'm lucky and I end up with a better one…but, it still a crappy one.' I looked out the window, "Hmm, probably midnight by now…Hopefully, I can get some shut eye for the road." I muttered, lying back down.

* * *

I couldn't help but worry about Kuri. She just seemed…down. 'What can I do to cheer her up? Make a face? Nah…that only works on Riku. Um, say something random? Nope, did that already…hmm, what would Yun do?' I pondered as we walked on.

"Maybe if we group hug or something…that might brighten Kuri's mood." Axel whispered, and then looked away, whistling, his hands behind his flaming red hair.

* * *

_I hung there on the wall, waiting to wake up from this horrid dream._

"_Why, why, WHY?! WHY CAN'T I WAKE UP?!" I yelled, tears flowing down my cheeks._

"_Yun, Yun, Yun…I'm not done…**yet.**" He replied, appearing before me._

"_STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I yelled, as he moved closer. I shivered as he trailed a hand over my form. I looked away as he was now brushing against me._

"_Such a pretty girl I have, why should I stay away?" He whispered cupping my cheeks. I was forced to glance into his crimson depths, once again._

"_You sick freak, when I said stay away…I MEANT IT!!" I yelled, my binds disappearing, my form glowing a dim pink. He disappeared, my dream going back to normal._

"_Soon…soon I will have **you**." His voice echoed, till it was no more._

"_Yeah and I'll be kicking your sorry ass then too!" I smirked gazing into the distance._

* * *

Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I sat up and stretched. I changed out of the dress and threw on my usual attire. "Ah, much better." I replied as I looked at myself in the mirror. 'Hopefully, Squallie didn't harm Riku…after all, he did risk his life for mine.' I thought looking for the two.

"Yun, are you okay?" Leon asked checking for any injuries.

"Yeah, I'm fine…You didn't hurt Riku, did you?" I asked, eyeing my bro.

"No, I might've scared him though." He replied, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, you are kinda scary at times." I smirked, walking off to find the silver haired teen.

"Riku's still in his room, if you want to speak with him." Leon replied, going back into his own . "Wake him, we need to go any how."

"Yeah…"

* * *

"_I HATE YOU."_

"_Why? Where did I—" I muttered, looking at my crimson hands._

_Crimson liquid flowing down my hands, never stopping. I looked up, and cried when I saw **her.** I shook my head, going into a ball, rocking back and forth._

"_No! I didn't do it! I DIDN'T DO IT!!" I yelled, waking up._

I looked around and sighed in relief, my head plopping upon the pillow. 'Was just a dream.' I placed a hand upon my brow, "But, why do I keep having it over and over?"

"Riku? You up?"

"Yeah, I'm coming." I replied opening the door. "We heading out?" I asked leaning against the door frame.

"Yup, be ready soon okay?" Yun replied smiling.

"Yeah." I replied taking in her aura. 'Why can't I have that sweet gentle aura…all the time?' I pondered as I leaned on the inside of my door. 'Right, because I'm a monster, and monsters can't have things like that!'

I got ready, as I didn't want to keep my team waiting.

**Yun-chan: Review! I will never _update_ _again_** **if I don't get some reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**One Journey, Two Stories**

**Chapter 7**

**_A/N: Umm, a flashback will be taking place in this chapter and the next as well…just so you know as the whole events in the flashback will be in italic, and the person's pov will be normal text. Thank you, and enjoy._**

_**Review and I'll put my reply to you! In the next chapter!**_

**Moon Pegasus: I'm glad you're enjoying my story! And I can't help but try and update as soon as I can! I'm just taking a break from this story for a little bit, as I study for Finals! **

**Rikufanattic: Glad to know you love the story. Yeah…I'm taking a break for a while till I'm done with finals. Well, I can say if the last chapter was sad, it's only beginning…Heheheheh…ahem. **

**Don't own any of FF stuff or KH stuff…plot, Yun, Hiko, Croix, and any other made up stuff that appears. **

"Riku, are you okay?" I asked as he came out of his room. He seemed to be quiet lately, so I couldn't help but ask.

"Yeah, had a rough night…that's all." He replied, as we walked out of the Inn. I grabbed the hem of his jacket stopping him. "What is it Yun?"

I didn't know what to say. I wanted to thank him for saving me, twice now…but, I didn't know but, one way.

"Yun?" Riku asked his attention now on me.

I knew then what I wanted; to see his eyes. He seemed to tense when I moved close, my hands rising to the black fabric, my body brushing against his. He stood still as he didn't know how to react.

Even though I couldn't see his eyes, I could sense he was gazing at me. I was close to pulling the blind-fold off, I gasped as I felt his arms wrap around my waist; keeping me close.

-+-

I felt like I was in a trance as Yun's aura was so—o; _**intoxicating**._ I sucked in a quick breath when she was brushing against me, my arms automatically wrapping around her waist, keeping her close.

Her hands cupped my cheeks, going for the blind-fold; I couldn't help but lean forward to—

"Come on, let's go!" Leon snapped breaking the trance. Yun and I parted quickly, my cheeks burning at what almost happened. Yun seemed to feel the same, as well.

-...-

'Baka! No wonder he's keeping his distance from me! What I did…UH! He probably hates me, thinks I want to get in his pants or something! Great Yun, there goes a good friendship…' I sighed walking through the fields of the Thunder Plains.

I just wanted to…No that probably won't happen…I wish, or hope we get through this plain, I never liked being in the middle of a storm.

We made it to a little shelter overhead, and we took a breather, no one talking. 'I probably killed it…good job Yun…' I got up and walked ahead, needing some time alone.

-+-

"She hates me…" I muttered under my breath as I watched Yun go ahead of Leon and I.

"No she doesn't." Leon muttered glancing at me. "She thinks, she's at fault…she would never blame anyone." He was about to continue till his aura went wild in worry. He pulled out his gunblade and ran in the direction Yun headed.

"Why does he say that? It's like…he wants me to talk with her?" I questioned, taking off after Leon's aura. Feeling that sweet gentle aura, being in a state of anger and distress, I growled, my pace quickening.

-+-

"Damn it! Why are there so many fiends?! Where did they all come from; thin air?!" I snapped shooting at the fiends that surrounded me. I used my right arm to block an attack. I yelped in pain, as I felt a twinge of pain shoot up my arm. A nasty gash in my arm, crimson liquid started dripping down from the wound, making a puddle of blood; a result for the pain.

I growled as I shot the beast that injured me, getting it between the eyes in one shot. My right arm went limp from the blood loss, leaving me with just my left. "Bring it on…" I smirked reloading my pistol.

-+-

Grinning at Axel's suggestion, I told him we should, he smirked; and said to do it on three.

"One…Two…THREE!" We shouted, hugging the girl between us.

"Wha, Axel Sora?" Kuri asked, confused by our actions.

"Well, you seemed down, so Axel and I decided to cheer you up!" I grinned when she smiled back.

"Thanks, it helped a bit." She muttered smiling.

"Glad to help!" I chirped happy to know I cheered her up a little.

-…-

I told the two more about Yun, and my childhood, as we walked to the Moonflow. I learned more about Axel, and a lot more about Sora. But, I couldn't hold back the sadness that creeped up in my chest, when I talked about Yun.

"Sorry, its just kinda hard…her and I…"

"Its okay Kuri…You miss your best friend, so do I." Sora whispered placing a hand upon my shoulder. "I miss Riku, but I know I'll see him again…don't worry Kuri, Yun seems like a strong-willed person, by how you speak of her. I bet she's missing you too."

"Yeah, I bet she's kick'n some tail and looking for me…" I muttered gazing at the sky.

We were on the Shoopuf, crossing the river. Axel told me about Roxas; his best friend. Basically, we had story time on the Shoopuf ride. I couldn't help but grin at the adventures Sora and Axel were telling me. 'Heh, it seems they both had fun with their friends. Yun and I, man the stuff we did to those guys…'

-…-

We made it to the other side, and it seemed there was something big happening.

"Did ya hear? Croix found someone! I wonder who the lucky girl is…" I heard someone say, as we passed.

"To be able to have Croix to yourself? God what a dream come true!"

'Heh, I remember him…God, how he pestered Yun. I hope she's okay. Croixs obsessed with her.' I sighed hearing all the girls who loved the guy. 'Just because he's good looking, doesn't mean he's great as well.'

"Though it seems the woman he's after doesn't want anything to do with him! What's wrong with her?! She could have anything, but refuses him! Stupid…" One man said to another. I couldn't help but put a small flame on his pant leg. A playful grin formed on my lips when I heard a big splash.

"Serves the guy right for judging Yun like that…no one talks bad about **MY** best friend." I muttered under my breath. Sora and Axel were both quiet, as they didn't want to end up like _that_ guy.

"So not only Yun is on this world, but this Croix is after her…" Axel muttered going into thought. "Kuri, do you know anything?"

"Yeah, Croix met Yun and I, well more like Yun bumped into him, trying to stop me from something…" I replied trying to remember what happened three years ago.

"Can we ask Croix, will he cooperate?" Sora asked after a moment of silence.

"I'm not sure…" 'I hope Yun got away from the guy though.' I muttered worry in my blue depths.

-+-

"Is…that…all…ya…got—?" I huffed falling to the ground on my knees, dizzy from the blood loss. My vision was going as I tried to stay conscious. I pulled out a Hi-potion, some of my blood returning, the injury healing a little.

I aimed at a fiend that was about to pounce, but it was cut down by a gunblade blast. "Yun…don't do that! I don't—I'm just glad I came in time." Leon fretted standing in front of me, his gunblade drawn and ready.

I felt myself being picked up from behind; I spun my head looking at…Riku? "Wha—"

"Riku, take Yun somewhere safe." Leon requested, fighting the fiends off.

"Yeah." He responded carrying me off. He held me bridal style, and rushed to a rest stop close to Macalania woods. He placed me down, kneeing, he checked for injuries. He found the gash in my right arm and pulled the ripped fabric away. He sighed, and started to untie his blind-fold from his temple. I kept silent the whole time, thinking he was still mad at me.

He kept his eyes closed as he dressed my wound with his blind-fold. "It's not too tight—?" He glanced up, his aqua orbs locking with my hazel ones.

He moved closer, getting lost in my depths, as I did with his. 'His eyes remind me of the sea…'

-+-

I couldn't help but gaze at Yun, not only is her aura so…amazing, she's so…I almost sighed in pleasure as her fingertips brushed against my cheeks. 'Too soon! I need to give this time! I want to know more about her first!'

I pulled away and asked, "It's not too tight, is it?"

"No, its fine…thanks." She replied smiling.

I grinned and rubbed the back of my head. "Good, I never was great at dressing wounds."

-+-

Waiting for my brother, I noticed something across the way, looked like a giant flower of some sort. "Yun?" Riku asked looking at me, and then following my line of vision, spotted the flower as well.

I got up and walked over to the closed bud, curiosity getting the better of me. "Taki no hana…" I muttered, remembering Kuri talking about a time flower. Leon came up a little later, also curious about the flower. I touched the closed bud, seeking to see if it was real or not.

It opened up; it was reading my aura, as I felt light as a feather. Suddenly, I felt myself, my very form being sucked into the flower, Leon and Riku right behind.

-+-

I don't know what Yun did, but why do I have a feeling we're not in the present? Yun and Leon were with me, but they seemed to know exactly where we were.

'Great, I get to be the confused case…' I sighed looking around.

"Oh…man. We're, we're at the orphanage!" Leon exclaimed ocean blue eyes wide in shock.

"Shut up, we need to hide! If someone see's us we could alter our future…" Yun exasperated pulling us behind a wall, for the time being.

-+-

We made it to Guadosalam by nightfall, tired form swimming through the crowds of people blocking our way. "Okay, I can understand if the guy's important, but is this really necessary?" I whined shoving people out of my path.

"I really hope we can get a room…I'm beat!" Sora yawned tired as well.

"No kidding…" Axel muttered pushing people out of his way.

Making it to an Inn, I sighed in happiness when my head hit a pillow. Axel and Sora did the same, sleep claiming us all under its spell.

-+-

"So, if I help you, I can have my _prize?_" Croix asked eyeing me.

"Well yes or no…I just want the info you possess…" I replied folding my arms across my chest.

-+-

When we went to go see Croix, he was gone. We asked around, most said he took off after Yun, others told us to buzz off.

"So, I guess it's the Thunder Plains, huh?" Axel asked as we headed out.

"Yeah, might as well move on. Maybe we'll bump into Riku or Yun." Sora replied stretching a little.

-+-

I smiled at my little accomplishment. "Now, some fiends just have to show…" I muttered hiding, as I heard some Kusariqqus and Buers show up. "Now, I just need those three now, so my plan can succeed." I grinned, liking how my plan was working.

-+-

"So, we don't have to worry about getting hit?" Axel asked as we walked through the plains.

"Nope! The towers absorb the lightning, but we should still be careful though." I replied, keeping my senses sharp.

I looked ahead, when I felt a very strong amount of power. My jaw would have hit the floor if it could, but luckily didn't. In front of us, there could have been twelve dozen fiends in front of us. I inwardly cried at this situation. "Great! Just PEACHY!!" I fumed summoning my staff instantly. Axel and Sora followed suit, summoning their weapons as well.

We fought the fiends, keeping an eye on each other's backs, as we were definitely outnumbered. We came across an Iron Giant, Axel and Sora charged hitting the fiend just barely.

"We got a tough one here." Axel smirked, dodging the giant sword it possessed.

"Waterga!" I shouted casting a massive amount of water damage against the fiend.

The fiend's armor began to rust as I casted more 'waterga' against him, but it still stand strong. "Man! Why can't you be easy?!" I snapped tired out from all the spell casting. I couldn't help but, fall on my rear, taking a quick breather.

Sora and Axel fought on, growing tired as well. Casting 'Curaga', they got up, shaking their heads a little, they turned around, grinning at me. I smiled back, happy to help.

-+-

"Now, hopefully I can get this to work." I muttered watching the three of them fight on. I smiled darkly as a Buer did what I exactly wanted to my target.

-+-

Hearing voices, I couldn't help but move towards the source, not afraid of changing history. 'It already happened; you can't go back and change it, no matter how many times you try.' Yun and Leon followed, wondering as well.

_Before us stood a little chestnut haired boy, wiping his eyes with the back of his little hands. He looked about five, wearing a black t-shirt, and blue shorts, and gray sneakers. A tall, slim woman approached, with a small bundle in her arms._

_The woman had mid-back length raven hair, wore a lavender short sleeve dress, and had black sandals on. She looked to be in her mid 20's maybe a little older._

"_Squall, I have a surprise for you." The woman whispered, kneeling beside the said boy._

"_Did sis come back? Did she?" He muttered looking at the woman._

"_No, but I have someone here, **who** is your sister, your **real** sister." She said smiling at Squall._

I looked at Yun and Leon, and they were both looking away, a small line of blush across their cheeks. I glanced back at the scene; as I wasn't gonna get an answer from them. 'Now it makes sense! No wonder Leon acted like that! He was just protecting his sibling…' I smiled knowing the feeling of protecting someone dear.

"_So, my parents are alive?" Squall asked eyes wide in wonder._

"_No, your mother died giving birth to your sister, and your father…he shortly died after, sending her here, to be with you." She replied sadly._

"_What's my sister's name?" Squall asked, looking at the small bundle._

_The woman smiled, happy to know he wanted to see his sister. "Her name is…Yun." She whispered softly, removing some of the blanket, revealing a small head with little brown curls, and a cute little face of a baby girl sleeping._

_Squall's eyes sparkled with happiness and want, as he gazed at the baby. "Can I hold Yun?" He asked quietly not wanting to disturb his new sibling._

"_Yes, just be careful…" She replied showing him how to hold her. He sat down, holding Yun with care, smiling at her._

-…-

_A bunch of eight year old kids surrounding two others one being Yun and the other Squall, as they were the only ones holding hands._

"_Come on Squall! Play with us!" A couple of boys shouted._

"_Don't worry Squall, we'll play with Yun!" A girl chirped. "Go play with Zell and Irvine. Yun needs to be around some girls! We don't need another Squall clone."_

"_No!" Squall shouted, holding Yun close. "I don't want anything to happen to her! Mom and Dad told me to take good care of her!"_

"_Squallie! I wanna play with Selphie! Pwease?" A three year old Yun squeaked, trying to get out of his hold._

"_Okay…just be careful." He muttered slowly letting her go._

"_Okay!" She chirped walking over to Selphie, grabbing hold of said girl's hand._

"_Be careful with Yun." Squall stated eyeing Selphie._

"Squallie? Nice nickname for Leon, Yun." I grinned liking the two even more.

"Well, he did let me call him that, when I started to talk…But, only I could call him that though." Yun smiled rubbing the back of her head.

_In front of us now, a twelve year old Yun sleeping in a chair, as a seventeen year old Squall was driving an airship to another world._

I glanced to Yun, and noticed her head was down, her brown bangs covering her depths. "Yun what's wrong?" I asked worry in my aqua depths.

"This is when she first met, Kuri." Leon stated hugging Yun close.

"Kuri?"

"My best friend…" Yun muttered her head still downcast.

"Sorry…" I whispered glancing back at the scene.

_I saw two girls talking, one of them was Yun, and the other must be…Kuri. _'Heh, she reminds me of Sora…' I smiled thinking about him.

_The two instantly hit it off because they seemed to be inseparable. _'Two peas in a pod…like Sora and I…' I glanced at Yun and smiled knowing now, why she was always so quiet when it came to friends. I couldn't help but like her even more, watching what she did in the past. 'She watched out for Kuri…just like…'

_We were sent forward, to probably when, or close to when they were…separate. _'Who was cruel enough to pull these two apart?!' I fumed not liking the idea of seeing Yun miserable. I glanced to her once more, her head still downcast, kneeling down, legs pulled to her chest. I tried to smile, but it was a difficult task.

"_Are there any other worlds out there, Yun?" Kuri asked sitting on a stone ledge._

_Yun and Kuri were sitting near a water's edge, stone structures broken around them. Yun was sitting against the same structure, Kuri was sitting on; deep in thought._

"_Maybe…wouldn't it be fun to visit them?" Yun replied her eyes still closed in thought._

_We moved forward to seeing Kuri walking towards us, her blue eyes hazed over. Yun was chasing her, a blue haired man passed Kuri, not seeing Yun._ I growled knowing the guy right away. _Yun bumped into Croix, and glanced up at him._

"_Sorry I didn't see ya there!" Yun smiled quickly chasing Kuri once again._

"_Not a problem…" He muttered watching Yun run off, gleam in his stormy gray depths._

I gritted my teeth, hating the way he was staring at her. 'You can't have her…she's **mine.**' I shook my head, my aqua orbs wide with shock. 'Whoa…where'd that come from?'

_Yun caught up with Kuri and threw her arms around her. "Kuri stop! You don't wanna do this!" Yun cried holding onto her friend tightly._

"_Yun…" Kuri whispered passing out right after._

"_Kuri…" Yun cried holding her friend close. She sat there till Leon and another man approached. This guy had spiky blond hair, wore a black navy tank top, and black pants, with black boots, a buster sword strapped to his back._

"_Come on Cloud, help me…" Leon whispered picking up a passed out Yun and walking back to town._

"_Yeah…good thing Yun's here to calm Kuri down…who knows how many innocent lives could've ended today if she wasn't here." Cloud stated picking Kuri up, following Leon._

'Kuri…She—I'll ask Yun about that later.' I thought admiring Yun even more.

_Yun was sitting at that water's edge, sitting on a stone ledge off in thought. She was in her outfit now, and I couldn't help but stare._

"_I wish Croix would leave me alone, good thing he doesn't know about this place." Yun whispered looking into the distance._

I couldn't help but growl at the mention of Croix. 'What he almost did to her…the **bastard.**'

"Riku?"

My attention was caught by Yun's voice.

"Yeah?" I muttered looking at the real Yun.

She was looking at me, her hazel depths filled with confusion. She glance away shaking her head, "Never mind, it was something stupid anyway…" She muttered still looking away from me.

'Okay—that was weird…' I thought shaking an idea aside.

_The scene that unfolded…it definitely wasn't a happy one. For this scene…it looks like this is the last Yun and Kuri will spend together._

**A/N: Okay! Well, you know the drill! I want at least 1** **review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**One Journey, Two Stories**

**Chapter 8**

**_Rikufanattic: glad ya like the story and all. I'm sorry to keep ya wanting, but I got out of KH for a while and wrote another story…eheheh. A Saiyuki Fanfic, since I've watched the entire anime series, and saw the movie as well. Please continue to review._**

**_Duelgirl17: I'm happy to know you're enjoying the story so far! It is only going to get better! _**

**_Anonymus: Glad you find this story awesome! That puts a smile on my face. Yeah, I don't switch a whole lot later on, since…well, you'll find out soon. _**

**_Neko-nee-chan: Glad to know I got another fan of my story! And dun dun DUN!! Another chapter for you!_**

_**A/N: Sorry this chapter took sooo long to get up. I've been pretty busy, and I wanted to write more of this before I put it up. Umm, a flashback will be taking place in this chapter. Well, you know the drill don't own any Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or Kuri. Only own the plot, Hiko, Yun, and any other crazy stuff that happens in this story. **_

_**Enjoy.**_

"Ahh, son of—" I yelped as a Buer hit me in the side.

"Now, you go to _him_…" A woman whispered behind me. I spun around, and I could've laughed at the fake me.

'_What's this? No one can be me, but ME!!'_

"Nice try—"

I never finished as I was pushed into a dark portal, everything went black, as I couldn't help but fall asleep.

* * *

"Kuri?!" I cried spinning around to see if she was alright. 

"I'm fine…just a scratch, that's all." She replied smiling.

"Oh…alright." I replied, destroying another fiend. We defeated the rest of the fiends, and we made it to a little Inn.

* * *

"Huh? Where I'm I?" I muttered my vision blurry till I focused on…a wall? I couldn't move my arms at all. Glancing at my arms, my eyes went wide in shock as they were covered in anti-magic cuffs, chained to the wall behind me. 

"Great and I bet Sora and Axel don't even know they're traveling with a fake…" I growled in frustration my head downcast, covering my blue depths with my bangs.

"Yes, my clone spy is doing a nice job…I can't wait till my next spy goes into motion." _He_ said coolly, his sadistic tone echoing through the cell.

'_Hopefully…Sora or Axel realize it's not the real I…or Yun shows up.' _I thought letting my body dangle.

* * *

"It's weird…" 

"What's weird Axel?" I asked looking at the pyro.

"Usually Kuri is more active…Even after a battle. I haven't really known her long enough, but we always talked right after, but she quickly went to her room. Is something up?" Axel questioned glancing at me from the corner of his teal orbs.

"She maybe really tired though. Or she probably wants to be alone for a while." I replied holding a yawn, my eyes drooping.

"Yeah. Maybe you're right."

--------

"Come on Axel, Sora! Wake up!" Kuri chirped knocking on our door.

I woke up stretching and covering my mouth with the back of my palm, as I let out a yawn.

_It's gonna be a long day. Lighting and thunder as our forecast today._ I thought scratching the back of my head.

* * *

"What are ya doing Yun? Will I ever see you again?" I asked out loud looking up hopelessly. 

I glanced at the tray of food in front of me, and I couldn't help, but lose my appetite, thinking there was a drug in the food.

_There's no way he's getting me that easily…_I sneered glaring at the door.

"You should eat…it's not healthy to fast."

"What? Whose there?" I snapped searching for the source.

* * *

_Yun was sitting still on the stone ledge, her legs pulled to her chest._

_I wish I knew her sooner…_ I pondered looking at the girl who caught my attention. _Maybe it would've been brighter for both of us._

"_Stupid…All because of showing kindness to him…he thinks I love him!" She muttered pulling her legs closer, her head in her lap. "Doesn't he get the message, when I said, **I don't love you?**"_

"_Yun?"_

_----------------_

We were sent forward, to what looks like when they started their journey…

"_Yun? Yun, where are you?" Kuri shouted in the abyss. She was wandering in the darkness, a small flame in her palm. _

"_Yun? Never heard that name before…" A male replied walking up to Kuri. He was in a black trench coat, had long flaming red hair, and black marks under his teal eyes._

"_My name is Axel. What's yours?" He asked holding out his gloved hand._

"_I'm Kuri, nice to meet'cha Axel." She replied shaking hands with him._

"At least I know she is safe…" Yun muttered as she watched with hazy eyes.

I bit my bottom lip, as I really wanted to hold her. _Don't worry you'll get your chance Riku, just wait…_But, no matter how hard I tried, I wanted to throw my arms around Yun and hold her close; sooth her with words of comfort.

"Riku I'm okay…I should be stronger about this, not acting like a helpless fool who can't have her way." She stated quietly glancing at me with empty hazel depths.

You know that urge? It just became harder to control. _Please! Can we please go to the present?!_ I glanced to the scene before me, and I couldn't help, but hold back unshed tears.

"_Kuri? Kuri?! Kuri where are you?!" Yun shouted tears building up in her eyes. She was still in her world. _

"Looks like she is in Hallow Bastion…" I muttered under my breath, remembering what I did back then. _God I was a fool back then…wanting power…becoming a puppet for Ansem._

"_You look'n for someone? Me too! " Mickey chirped behind Yun._

"_You too?" She mumbled hiccupping from the tears. "Who are you search'n for?"_

"_I got an idea! How about you help me find Riku, and I'll help you find your friend!" He chirped smiling._

"_Sure. I'm Yun, and you?" She smiled holding out her hand._

"_Mickey! Nice to meet'cha." He replied shaking hands with her._

We were engulfed in a bright blue light, shielding my eyes; I open them to see the open fields of the Thunder Plains.

_Were back? Well, I guess it makes sense…_I glanced to Yun my depths went wide with worry as she was sprawled on the ground; unconscious.

I was by her side in a heartbeat, cradling her in my arms. "Yun? Yun?!" I cried shaking her.

Feeling a hand on my shoulder, I heard Leon say "She's okay. She'll probably wake in a few hours. The flashback was hard on her." He continued on. "Let's head to Macalania woods."

* * *

_Ahh…where I'm I?_ Scanning the area, I was on an island. Built structures were around, but what caught my attention was the two little kids that were heading towards me. 

"Crap! What do I—?"

_The two kids ran right thru me, stopping in front of a small opening in the wall. Tree roots were slightly covering the opening, but you could easily get in, if you crawled thru._

_I brought my attention to the two kids, and took in their features. Both of them were boys, one with chestnut brown hair, and the other had…SILVER HAIR?! _

"Riku? As a little kid?" I couldn't help, but smile, he was cute as a little kid. _Oh, come on Yun! The guy isn't bad look'n now! Nice body…Wha_—_Bad! Why the hell I'm I thinking that?!_ Instead of dealing with my thoughts, I watched the scene unfold.

"_There's a monster in there, I tell ya Riku. If you listen, you can hear it growling…" The chestnut haired boy stated, leaning his head near the opening his hand over his ear to hear._

"_Sora, what if there is a monster?" Riku asked, after hearing for anything._

"_If there is, then let's fight it!" Sora chirped thrusting a fist into the air, a grin planted on his features._

"_Then…let's do it." Riku stated going into the small opening._

_The two went in, I followed suit wanting to see "this monster" myself. Walking down a narrow tunnel it opened up to a small cavern, stones all over, on the walls and a couple spread around the ground._

_The growling noise was just the wind coming from a small opening in the wall roof, the daylight lighting the little cavern nicely._

"_It was just the wind." Riku stated glancing at everything as he walked in._

"_Man and I really hoping there was a monster!" Sora whined looking around as well._

"_Sora?"_

"_Yeah?" He asked looking at Riku._

"_When we grow up, let's go on real adventures, not these little kid ones, go to different worlds even!" Riku replied smiling at the idea of traveling and adventure._

"_Yeah, okay. But, what do we do now?" Sora asked placing his palms behind his head._

"_We can go see the girl stay'n at the mayor's house." Riku replied walking out of the cavern._

_--------_

_I was sent forward, a ten year old Riku and a young woman lying on a bed. He was kneeling beside the bed, his form shaking. Glancing to the woman, I could see that she was his…mother._

"_Riku…Please don't cry…I'll always be with you…" She whispered combing her fragile hand through his silver trends._

"_How? …you're dying mom…how?" He cried looking at her, his cheeks stained from tears._

"_Here…" She smiled pointing to his heart. "I'll always be in your heart, Riku…"_

_He nodded understanding what his mother said. "Riku…promise me that you won't change…stay the way you are…" She closed her emerald depths a moment, opening them the life slowly fading away._

"_I will…I promise." He stated holding his mother's hand in his own. "I just wish you could've lived longer. See me grow up…instead of leaving when I still need you…" Tears were pooling in his aqua eyes, threaten to fall._

Tears were silently falling down my cheeks, as I couldn't stop the depressed state I was unwarily put in. _Riku…_

"_Riku…be happy…live on…I…know it'll be hard…but…I know you can do it, because…you're my…son." She quietly whispered on her last breathes. She squeezed his hand, closing her eyes, she smiled…she pasted on._

_--------------_

I sighed in relief when I was sent forward, to a fifth-teen year old Riku, and a man; his father.

"_Riku…you're almost sixteen, when you turn. You're on your own. I took care of you for your mother, but I rather not have anything to do with you, but if you want, I'll leave you with a place to stay just get a job…" The man sneered handing Riku some keys and walking out of his room._

"_I rather leave then live with you…" Riku growled jumping out of his bedroom window, a backpack in hand._

* * *

We made camp in an open patch of dirt, surrounded by trees. Yun was still resting. I stayed by her side waiting for her to awaken. 

Leon told me she's seeing something more, since she was the one to touch the Taki no hana.

After a few hours more she awoke. Her eyes slowly opened. Sitting up rubbing the sleep from her depths. I waited until she glanced my way, and fill her in with what happened. When she did, I couldn't hold back in giving her a small grin.

_Man…She is so…beautiful._ What she did next worried me to death. Her depths widen as she looked into mine and than she got up and ran off.

* * *

I ran to a small lake, the scenery was breathtaking, but I could care less about anything at the moment. I ran because I didn't want Riku to see me cry. Looking into his aqua depths, I saw hope and…**happiness**. 

_How can he be happy? What he went through. Then again, it happened a long time ago…_I thought as I was sitting at this point, my legs pulled to my chest, my head resting on my knees.

"And look at me…I'm so pathetic…can't even protect my friend…Kuri." I cried tears already staining my flushed cheeks.

"Yun…"

I heard someone approaching, I didn't care, and I was too depressed to keep my guard up. I felt two strong arms wrap around me, holding me tightly, but gently. He pulled me close, until my back hit his chest.

"Don't cry…please don't cry."

"Riku?" I whispered recognizing his voice.

"What's wrong? Did I do something, say something that hurt you? Please tell me…" He muttered pulling me closer.

I half lied, "I…I…I just miss Kuri…" I whispered my head drooping.

I felt his hot breath against my ear as he whispered "Yun…it'll be alright, I miss mine too…"

I turned around in his hold, facing him. My hands against his chest, his arms around my waist. I was sitting in his lap, as I stared at him with a confused glance.

I asked "Riku…why?" He blushed as he leaned closer.

"Because I…" He leaned closer, our noses touching. "I…I—" Our lips met, I was surprised, but closed my eyes slowly after and started to kiss him back. I couldn't help, but feel safe and secure in his embrace. I wrapped my arms around his neck, his still wrapped around my waist.

We broke apart, staring into each other's depths.

"Yun…" Riku whispered before kissing me again.

_This feels so right…I don't want it to stop. But do I love him? I can see he cares for me deeply…but, I don't want to lead him on, if I don't feel the same._

* * *

I don't know what came over me, but I held her close, and couldn't stop kissing her. I won't deny it, I love Yun…I feel so…**happy**, whenever she is close. 

_I just hope. She loves me too…I should tell her my feelings for her. _I decided while our lips were still locked. _Or I can show her…_I licked her bottom lip wanting entrance into her sweet cavern.

* * *

I parted my lips when he began to wet my bottom lip, and I heard him moan in delight as I granted his wish. 

I felt heat rise to my cheeks when he moaned once more as I teased his tongue with my own. As a result he reposition his hands, one staying at my waist as the other went to the back of my neck holding me in place.

I was the first to stop pulling away slowly. His eyes slowly opened, his lips slightly parted. I could feel my cheeks heat up, at the look he was giving me.

_Oh_—_yeah, Riku likes me…**a lot.** By how those kisses went…eheheheheh, and that stare as well. I need to think about this…_

"Yun, I—"

I placed my fingertips on his lips, stopping him. "I know…can I have some time to think about this?" I asked a small smile playing upon my lips, as I traced his.

"Alright, but can I tell you something, Yun?" He asked caressing my cheek.

"Yes, what is it?" I replied waiting for him to continue.

He leaned in going to my ear "I love you." He pulled away, looking into my depths. "I just wanted you to know, either way." He smirked getting up and walking back to camp. "Don't take too long, okay?"

"Yeah…I'll be there soon." I replied going into thought.

* * *

"Heh…I really hope she feels the same about me." I gazed up at the night sky, thinking about the kiss. "That kiss…amazing. I just want to do it all over again." 

I'm glad Leon let me go to her…I guess he trusts me. The guy is alright when he isn't pissed, that's for sure. I can see the similarity in him and Yun, never piss them off.

I took my time heading back keeping my senses sharp. Hearing gunshots and Yun scream, I turned around and ran back.

* * *

Placing a hand to my lips I thought about the kiss. I felt my cheeks heat up at the confession Riku made a few moments ago. 

_Do I just like him, or do I—love Riku? That kiss wasn't just lust, it was emotional and lustful. Definitely different from Croix's…I felt safe in his arms…Riku…_

Thinking about what I witnessed in his past, he needs someone in his life…someone to love him for himself and that's it.

Could I be that person? I know he saw mine, but how can he love someone so pathetic?! I'm just a girl who just happened to start traveling with him, I mean I'm weak! He saved me twice! TWICE!!

_Maybe I can take it slow with him…nice and slow…_

"Sorry honey…but your part is **over.**"

"What?!" I snapped scanning for the source.

A mirror image of myself appeared before me, a smirk on her lips. "I said your part in this little party is over…"

"Ha! I'd like to see you try and be ME!" I snapped once again pulling out my pistols aiming at the fake. "No one can be ME!"

"Oh, but I can…" She snickered pulling out pistols as well. "Be a good girl and go to my master."

"Like hell I will!" I spat shooting at the fake. She evaded my bullets barely, and then glared at me, as one grazed her cheek.

"TAKE HER!" She growled pointing at me.

I felt arms wrap around me pulling me into an abyss. Finding my voice I screamed, hoping Riku was close by. I don't know what happened next, because my world went black.

* * *

"Yun? What's wrong?" I cried as I made it to her. Feeling her aura…it wasn't her, but a- 

**A/N: Heheheheheh…I love my Cliffys. Well, to continue I want at least 1 review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**One Journey, Two Stories**

**Chapter 9**

**_A/N: Yeah, I felt pretty good with the two reviews I received from Neko-nee-chan and ShinraTurk-Krena, you guys rock! Well, I can say this chapter is for the two reviews that came through and reviewed my chapter eight! Thanks a ton you guys!_**

_**Oh yeah, how Riku kissed Yun…yeah. That was basically instincts that the two were going off on. I know this because once I had a boyfriend…so yeah, not hard to kiss when you just go with it and all. **_

_**Same as always don't own KH or Final Fantasy stuff, or Kuri. I own Yun, the plot, Hiko, and any other crazy stuff that happens…yeah. That's the only things I own. **_

_**Enjoy.**_

'_Ow…why I'm I always taken away? Is it because I'm a girl? Whatever, I gotta find a way outta here.' _I pondered, scanning my cell.

I was currently in a square prison cell. My pistols were absent and I was free to move about the cell. A henchman was currently in front of my only way out.

'_Hmm, I can pass out, and when he comes in to check, I jump him and make my escape! I hope this works…'_

I pretend to feel sick swaying to and fro. Making sure I had the guy's attention I then fell to the floor; waiting to pounce.

"Shit! What the hell?" I heard him curse opening the door and coming over to me.

I waited until his back was to me, and then I made my move. I got to my feet quietly and grabbed the pistol that was in my sight, on his hip holster.

He turned around and growled trying to take me down. I moved out of his reach, waiting for his next move. Ramming my palm to his nose, he teared up and took hold of his nose, cradling it. I jammed my elbow into his gut, knocking the wind outta him. He held his gut, but still approached me. Mustering up an amount of power, I gave him a good swift kick to the head, knocking him out.

I ran outta my cell, bent on escaping this place. I still took precaution, as I didn't want to get caught. Rounding corners and going down hallways, I felt lost as everything I passed looked identical to the rest.

"Damn it! Will I ev-" I crashed into someone and fell on my rear. Shaking away the state of dizziness I glanced up and paled, seeing crimson depths.

* * *

"Shit, go find her!" I snapped, as some men failed to hear me. They ran off, as they didn't want to be punished.

I paced at her appointed cell, wanting to get a glimpse of this little kitsune onna. _'We underestimated her, but we won't again…'_

Picking up the sound of footfalls, I made haste, and hid behind a corner, as I didn't want to deal with **him** at the moment.

I took a glance of the onna in his arms, and I couldn't help, but stare. I pulled myself together and waited for him to leave.

I approached her cell and told the man assigned to watch her, I'll do it. The man shrugged and handed me a tray of food, and walked off.

'_Hiko…I think this is gonna be great.'_

* * *

'_Huh? What's going on?'_ I pondered my eyes going into focus, as I blinked. In my line of vision I glanced at black boots, navy blue jeans partly covering. _Great…jerk-a-tron is here.' _I inwardly groaned tired of his visits.

"I simply forgot, I never mention my name…would you like to know?" He asked coolly his crimson gaze boring into my head. "Kuri?" He approached me, grabbed my chin forcing me to gaze into his crimson depths.

I waited for him to speak, so he could leave once again. A smile formed on his cold lips as he continued to stare.

"My name is…Vawn. I thought my little mage should know, since I'll be the only one visiting you." He smirked moving away, his hand moving to my necklace. "Hn, so that's how you two are connected." He smiled darkly moving completely away and said, "That connection is broken, thanks to me…"

"Wha? Why?"

He tossed a necklace upon the floor before me, landing with a soft thunk. I studied the jewelry and my orbs widen in horror. _'No, no it can't be! He-he-he killed…Yun-chan?! How, wha—how?!'_ I thought staring at the crimson ring necklace I gave Yun long ago. _'She'd never take this off! ...Yun-chan…you can't…no.'_

"What did you do to her?" I snapped not believing him.

"Ah, I knew you'd ask…hmm, where to begin?" He stated coolly placing his glove palm under his chin in thought, all the while gazing at me. "Should I tell you all the details, or go right to where she was uttering her dying words, as I was choking her to death?" He asked an awkward grin forming on his dark lips.

"NO! I'M NOT ASKING HOW YOU KILLED HER! WHERE IS SHE, DAMN IT!" I spat growing impatient with the man.

He started to laugh his hand over his mouth, his eyes closed as he continued. I glared at him my patience growing thin. He straightens himself and grinned as he glanced at me.

"Oh my, the little mage has a temper. Too bad…that cost you her whereabouts." He snickered all the while grinning like a psycho.

"You ass! Go die for all I care!" I snapped as he left, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

* * *

"Heh, heh, heh. This is going all too well…Riku, Sora, Leon, and Axel…pathetic men as they all are weak." I stated coolly watching the pyro and Keybearer of light, through my painted circle of vision.

'_I wonder…how will my Yun clone fool the boy of twilight, and Leonhart?'_

* * *

'_Kuri is acting weird…or is it just me?' _I pondered resting the back of my head within my palms.

Sora, Kuri, and I were making our way through the plains, finally approaching the woods; at last. Kuri was definitely **different**. I don't remember her ever acting, soo girly. _'Or I'm I finally losing it?'_ I questioned silently combing a hand through my flaming red trends.

* * *

As we walked into the woods, I almost tripped when I saw…Leon?! _Why is he here?! Shouldn't he be in Hallow Bastion, restoring it to its former state? That's okay; maybe he can help us on our mission!'_ I thought as I approached the gunblade specialist.

"Long time no see, Leon!" I exclaimed giving him a wave.

"Hey. Riku and Yun should be back soon, it looks like were on the same journey, huh?" He stated giving me a small smirk. He glanced to Axel, and before he could ask, Axel already introduced himself.

"Axel. Nice to meet'cha Leon." The pyro smirked holding out his palm for a shake. At first, he raised an eyebrow at the red-head, but lightly snorted and gave the pyro a hand shake. Seeing the two get along made me smile, liking the fact we can work together.

* * *

"It's nothing Riku, I just thought I saw a bug." This Yun confessed to me, but was lying through rosy lips. Spotting my blind-fold I picked it up and wrapped it around my temple; covering my eyes in an endless abyss.

You may already know this, but I just figured it out…this isn't Yun. Heh, I found out when I saw her aura…dark, pure evil darkness. She made look, sound, and somewhat act like Yun, but doesn't **feel** like her. The only reason I don't kill this imposter is she looks like Yun; I can't kill her, even if it's an imposter…no.

'_Maybe, I'll tell Leon to play along, so we can find the real Yun.'_ I silently declared as I walked back to camp, the clone right behind me.

Feeling her link arms with me…I wanted to gag. I want **Yun's** touch no one else. I tried quickening my pace, but to no avail. She had a strong viselike grip on my arm. I shuddered as she spoke.

"Ri—ku why rush? Let's take our time." She purred all the while batting her eyelashes.

'_Yun…where are you? I miss you, little cloud.' _I inwardly cried already missing her warmth.

------------------

As we arrived at the camp, I let a small grin out, as I felt the happy-go-lucky aura of my childhood friend. Silently telling Sora to wait, he obeyed, giving me a chance to speak with Leon.

It wasn't hard to know where he was, his aura was flaring with rage. _'Hopefully, he'll go along with this, and then we can get Yun and Kuri back.' _I prayed quietly as I approached the man. How I knew Kuri was missing as well? Because it wouldn't work if either onna was here with us; the two know each other too well.

"Just play along Leon…eventually, she'll snap and spill all we need to know." I whispered making sure only he heard me.

Raking a palm through his chestnut brown hair, he muttered "Alright, I just want my sister back, and safe." All the while sighing his concern.

* * *

Slowly, opening my eyes I blinked a few times until my vision cleared. Glancing about the room, I realized I was back in my cell, my arms and ankles pinioned to the wall.

'_Heh, heh, not taking any chances now, are we?'_ I thought with a light snort. Feeling the presence of another, I brought my attention to the source.

"Good to see you're awake." The male said calmly approaching me slowly.

"Who are you?" I asked as he stood before me, an inch or two taller than myself. I gazed into his forest green depths, speckles of gold in the mix of green.

He held a grin as he said "I'm Hiko…nice to meet you Yun Leonhart." Before I could ask he continued. "My **master** has been watching you and Kuri for a while; I was just more interested in you though." Hiko whispered his gloved palm caressing my cheek, as he gazed into my eyes. Closing my depths expecting him to kiss, he chuckled, a low rumble from his black and green clad chest. His breath teased my ear as he whispered "Heh, heh, I was gonna ask if you were hungry, were you thinking something else?"

"Yes, or no, can't be too careful, ne?" I said with a light laugh, as I continued. "It's just why you are so nice, when you work for someone like **him?**"

"Sorry pet, but I can't tell you that, **yet.**" Hiko replied placing the tray of food down, and walking to the door. "Eat; I'll come to pick it up later." He ended closing the cell door behind him.

* * *

"_Yun…" I muttered under my breath, as I approached her from behind. She didn't react until I wrapped my arms around her form, resting my chin on her shoulder. She relaxed against my chest, her eyes drooping._

"_Riku…" She whispered, turning around to face me, love in her depths as she gazed into my eyes._

"_Yes, what is it?" I asked gently all the while caressing her cheek. A smile slipped upon my lips as blush crept and her face redden in volume; probably from my reply._

"_Well…I—I-" She stuttered her blush increasing. "Could we kiss?" Yun asked hope in her hazel depths._

_I smiled sweetly at her, cupping her cheek with one palm, the other hand pushing her closer, our bodies touching. She wrapped her arms around my neck, a smile on her rosy lips. Leaning my forehead against her's, as I gazed at her with heavy eyes._

_Before our lips touched, whispering out "All you had to do was ask." I whispered upon her lips, before pressing against her's with my own._

_Before it could go any farther, it change drastically. Once again I'm alone in the darkness, I dropped to my knees my aqua orbs gazing up into the endless abyss._

'_Why does this happen? Do I still have sins that haven't yet been forgiven? Or, is this truly my domain; darkness?' I quietly questioned my vision blurring as I continued to think on the subject. Wiping the unshed tears away with my forearm, suddenly…I wish I didn't._

_Glancing at the familiar bloody form, tears were renewed coming out silently. Clenching my teeth together as I held my head with my palms, all the while shaking it to, and fro. _

_Closing my depths tightly I yelled out "NO! I DIDN'T DO IT! I DIDN'T DO IT!!" Going into a ball I rocked back and forth my bottom lip quivering, every time I glanced to the form._

"_WHY, WHY I'M I ALONE?! WILL I EVER SEE HAPPINESS EVEN IF IT ISN'T MY OWN?!" I cried into the abyss, tears staining my pale cheeks._

I woke with a start, sweat rolling down my brow, my blind-fold still around my temple. _'Not that dream again…it's even worse…without Yun here. My light is gone. My little cloud, please. Please wait for me.'_ I declared to myself, as I made a fist in determination.

**A/N: Yup…there's chapter nine for ya folks! Umm, yeah I like doing very sad and depressing or very serious fluffy moments…I'm good at them compared to humorous moments…eheheheh. **

**Also, yeah why Riku is calling Yun his little cloud…well, Yun means cloud in Chinese, sooo I couldn't help, but use it. Heh, heh, whatever… Well, I want at least 1 review for this story to continue!**


	10. Chapter 10

**One Journey, Two Stories**

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any KH characters, or FF characters—only the plot, Hiko, Yun, Croix, Vawn, and any other crazy stuff.**

**A/N: Thanks for waiting, and the hits! It's nice to see some want to read more of my Fanfic! Well, the reason I haven't updated is, I was somewhat stuck on where I wanted it to go, my mom was giving me some REALLY good books, I want to read it, but I wanted to continue this though. **

**And I'm also writing another as we speak. A Saiyuki one…so far that one is good. Anyway, you probably want to read the story, not my ramblings. **

**Reviews: **

_Rikufanattic__: yes I updated, and I'm glad you love it so far. This story is one of my most favorite KH ones that I've written and haven't loss interest in. _

_Neko-nee-chan:__ munches on cookie It was nice to read your review! Hearing I have a lot of good original character goodness, I almost cried. I'm glad you like my original characters! They seriously popped up, when I was writing this too._

_ShirnaTurk-Krena:__ I'm glad you like my sad bit, because it was definitely needed, and don't worry I tend to love sad themes too. Where there's a lot of killing and there's no hope. My poems are all sad, no matter how hard I try. Well, glad that you're still reading. _

_Shinkutsuki:__ Glad you read this story, and you like it. I read it, and I kinda loss interest. It just started like most that I read, and I could predict what would happen. I just gave the girl some helpful advice, and I'm glad she used it. _

**Well, I'm done…please enjoy.**

* * *

This feels…strange. Why have I yet to be tortured? No, I don't want it, but don't usually the hero/heroine get beaten once in the clutches of the enemy? Guess the creep is taking his sweet time—_bastard_.

Well at least I'm still sane. Hiko, even though he has yet to tell me his reason for working with this man, he at least makes up for it by keeping me company.

"Speak of the devil…" I said under my breath. Hiko came in, and approaching me and with the wave of his palm—he lengthen the chains of my confines so I could at least sit down.

"I heard that you know." He stated all the while letting his true form show, still somewhat human—but not completely. Instead, pointed youkai ears, fangs, claws, and a fluffy dirty blonde wolf tail could be seen peeking out of his trench coat.

"Yeah, because of your sensitive hearing ears." I said with a hint of sarcasm. Oh, I found out his true form with my gunner ability—scan. So, I've had the chance to get know Hiko and he's been a good talking buddy. At times I thought he was trying to trick me, but those ended up as false assumptions. It still baffled me, as someone like Hiko could work for someone evil—he just doesn't seem like the type in my opinion at least.

"I'm so attracted to you, did you know that?" Hiko asked with a hint of lust caressing my cheek. Heat rose to my cheeks and I could only squeak out my reply.

"Um, n-n-now w-w-why would you-u-u w-w-want m-m-me?" I stuttered nervously as he moved a little too close for comfort.

"Because…you, Yun…caught the attention of this lonely wolf." He replied huskily, his hot breath fanning against my heated cheeks—his heavy forest green depths gazing into my own.

_Damn it! I can't back up anymore! Riku…where are you?_ I hopelessly thought all the while smiling nervously at Hiko.

* * *

I shuddered as I heard another confession of love for me from the Yun clone. 

_Shut up! Sheesh—even Yun wouldn't tell me like this!_ I paused a moment. _How would she confess? Would she mutter it as we're kissing, say it before we kiss, or…or…_ My mind drifted as I thought about all the possibilities—and soon blushed as some **ideas** came and left in an instant. _I can't believe I'd think like…THAT! About her too! _I continued to think about it and shook it away. My focus on what had to be done.

* * *

I thought Kuri would be happy to see Yun, just by how she talks about her, but…she didn't seem to feel anything—no reaction…just a simple wave to one another. I was hoping they would cry and hug, but they didn't. 

_Riku at least cracked a smile at me, but they didn't even do that._ I thought glancing lazily around the camp.

* * *

_I feel sorry for Riku—the clone won't leave him alone. BY GOD, my sister wouldn't confess like that! _I thought as I watched the clone follow the boy around, saying "I love you Riku!" 

I smiled when I thought about how she confessed to me at one point in our younger years. _She was five or so, and she walked up to me, threw her tiny arms around my waist—and with a toothy grin said "I love you, Squallie!" _A single tear rolled down my cheek at the memory.

I almost lost it at one point. The clone took my nickname up a notch—calling me 'Squallie' was okay, but…'SQUALLIE-POO'?! If it wasn't for Axel holding me back, I would've sliced its head off. I combed a gloved palm through my chestnut hair.

"I miss them…I wish I knew where they were, so I could charge in, save them, and kill the bastard who had the balls to take my sister away." I muttered to myself making a fist leather stretching as I continued to clench my palm in rage.

* * *

I snuck off to where I last saw—and shared a kiss with her. I sank to my knees as I felt traces of sweet gentleness around me, trying to warm my cold lonely form. I sighed with some relief—but still felt empty inside. 

_I hope I find her soon…this clone is starting to eat at my nerves and patience. At least I-_

"There you are." It whispered on the night air—I found myself shiver from the tone of its fake voice. I paled as I felt it sit in front of me. I backed up to put distance between us, but to no avail it just moved closer.

_Shit! I can't back up anymore…blasted tree._ I inwardly groaned gritting my teeth to keep my cool—as I felt the clone between my legs, its breath fanning against my cheeks.

_If only it didn't look like Yun…I could easily destroy this clone._ "Now, that's going too far." I threaten holding Souleater tightly—the blade across the clone's throat.

* * *

Ever since that little incident Hiko has been a little too friendly. But it's not like I'm spoken for, but I feel guilty if I give in to him. After all, Riku…he…it seems he likes me. No, scratch that—loves me for me, but I don't know how I feel—except confused out of my mind. 

"I don't want to hurt you," Hiko whispered cupping my cheeks gently, staring at me with his forest green depths. "Let me in, Yun…so I can help you."

I glanced away, knowing I couldn't. My mind kept flashing pictures of Riku—his smile, his aqua eyes full of happiness…and his lips.

_His lips—to feel them._ I closed my eyes forgetting I wasn't alone. _I wish he was here, where is he?_ I pondered glancing up to Hiko his cheeks burning red as he gazed at me.

"What is it, Hi-"

He pressed his lips against my own, in a heated kiss. I sighed in pleasure as he gently nibbled at my lips.

_No Yun! You shouldn't be doing this! What about Riku?!_ A small voice protested in my mind, showing the kiss I shared with him. _Riku is the one you love right?! Don't you LOVE HIM?!_ It exclaimed in worry.

* * *

"Don't." I growled gritting my teeth. 

"Why not? I find you attractive and I can be Yun…" It purred slightly leaning against my blade.

"Get. Away. From. Me. You can NEVER be HER." I threaten pushing it off me as I made to leave. "Ever try that again, and I won't hold back in spilling your blood." I growled out before walking back to camp.

I wasn't the only one having trouble with these clones—everyone was. Even though I don't know Kuri well, I bet she's nice. Still, I want to see that the two are safe and with us once again.

"Sora." I said calmly grabbing my friend's attention quickly.

He approached me, "Yeah, what's up Riku?" Then whispered. "Do you have a plan on how we get rid of these clones, and to the girl's whereabouts?"

Sora could've knocked me down with the flick of a digit with what he said. _Heh, so he's not as naïve as I thought he was…but, still can be a baka at times. _I sighed and whispered "Well, if I coaxed it outta the Yun clone, then maybe I can get the whereabouts, but…"

"But?" He asked waiting for me to continue.

"I'd have to…" _Allow it to kiss me…shit._ I finished in my thoughts, knowing Sora wouldn't really understand how; I was feeling about the whole thing. _I'll be washing my mouth out for months…this is gonna suck big time._ I grimaced hating the fact I had to do 'this' instead of something like threatening.

"My life sucks." I muttered under my breath.

* * *

"H-H-Hiko…" I stuttered quietly my cheeks heated to the max as I gazed at him. _Shit…he can kiss, I feel dizzy just thinking about it._ I thought all the while trying to find something to say. 

Gazing back at me he said "Sorry, I couldn't help myself…I hope you don't hate me." He smiled sheepishly shooting me a hopeful glance.

I shook my head slowly—glancing down I muttered "No…now that makes it two."_ Damn it, now I have to choose between the two of them! CRAP!_ I finished off quietly as I bit my bottom lip in frustration.

"Well…I gotta go. I'll see you later." Hiko stated getting up and leaving.

_So…whose gonna be the lucky fella that'll win your heart?_ The voice asked cheerfully awaiting my answer quickly.

_I don't know…I…just don't—know._ I stated my body dangling from my confines.

* * *

_Oh? What's this? Seems I'll have to visit my little gunner, and show __**this **__to her…_ I thought coolly a dark grin on my features. "With **this**, she's sure to break. How quaint that it actually happened too." I snickered as I continued on. **

* * *

**

**A/N: Well, that's chapter ten. Sorry if it's short…but I couldn't help but stop it here. Well, I want at least ****1 or 5**** reviews for this to continue! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Well, I like to thank my good friend Soramegami, because she gave me an awesome idea for this chapter and others to come! So a big applause for her please!**

**Disclaimer: Well, I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or Kuri…I only own the plot, some characters, and the crazy stuff that happens. **

**Reviews:**

_Neko-nee-chan:__ Hahahahahahaha! That was a fun review to read. I was laughing. But, that's a good thing. I love it when the reviews make me happy and laugh with joy! I'm glad you liked the action...muhahahahaha. Ahem. Ye--ah, the action is gonna get more involved, and the romance...and drama...heheheheh, this story is go'n great. __Please keep on reviewing!_

_Lady Eos: __Thanks for the comment. Yeah, I'm also glad that my writing and ideas are coming alive…yup. Keep on reviewing please!_

_Skyheart__: (Gives you a hug/glomp) to hear my writing style is awesome…brings tears to my eyes. (Wipes tears away) well, anyway…keep on reviewing please!_

**Warning: Just to let you all know, this chapter is rated M for some violence and gore. **

**Enjoy.**

**One Journey, Two Stories**

**Chapter 11**

_You can do this, you can do this—you can do- oh damn it this just sucks. _I thought as I did the most horrid thing, in my opinion. I thought about the traitors, and how they **tried** to cheer me on. Damn traitors they are.

"_Go get her, and don't be sloppy!" The pyro cheered a big fat grin on his lips._

"_Yeah…what he said." Leon said calmly thumb pointed at Axel, a small smile on his features._

"_You can do it Riku!" Sora cheered waving a fist in the air._

"Yeah, yeah easy for you all to say…cowards." I muttered as I approached the clone. _You don't have to make out with a fake of your love. _

So, now I'm in a nice secluded area with the clone. Sighing I sat against a tree, and my mind drifted to Yun. Her long maple brown locks, hazel depths sparkle with warmth, rosy lips slightly parted formed into a sincere smile. As I dwelled on those thoughts the clone approached me, pulling me back to reality with its fake tone.

"What's this? Are you thinking of me?" It whispered in my ear. "Well, let's stop dreaming then…" It declared before covering my lips with its own.

It didn't seem to mind I wasn't responding, as it wasn't like I wanted to kiss back. But…for some reason, I felt like I was in the spot light, like someone was watching this…but, who?

* * *

"Damn it, that bastard took my necklace…" I cursed glaring at my cell door. 

_I'll give him a piece of my mind for stealing._ I planned as I heard the man approaching.

He was deadly handsome, but a creepy psycho underneath. Raven neck length hair, and crimson eyes gleaming of something evil. He wore a closed organization trench coat before, but now I could see he was clad with a crimson shirt, blue fitted pants, and black shoes.

I continued to glare at him, finding that I couldn't do much more. He only seemed to grin at my attempts finding it amusing. _Damn it, if I wasn't confined I'd kick his sorry ass…_ I sneered all the while shooting him daggers, if only looks could kill.

"Oh just like her brother, how sweet. But, didn't I tell you I'd get you in my grasp?" He cooed all the while smiling darkly.

"Why am I here, how about telling me that?" I spat trying to keep my cool.

"Because…my _little gunner_-" he started approaching me and stopping in front of me. "I need you."

* * *

I ended that kiss before it got out of hand. I smirked to myself as I sat in a tree. I was able to get the whereabouts of my little cloud. Soon, soon I'll have her back. 

I touched my lips, and then smiled. _Yes that's what I'll do first. Kiss until we're both outta breath._ I sighed as my mind drifted off into peaceful bliss.

* * *

"See? What did I tell you?" Vawn stated as I watched the events through his vision painted circled mirror. "He betrayed you, Yun…he doesn't care about you at all, but I do." 

"…"

"Leave." I quietly spat.

"What?" He asked not hearing me the first time.

"LEAVE." I threatened ready to just about snap, and destroy.

"As you, wish _my little gunner._" He cooed as he bowed, and disappeared without a trace.

After Vawn left I couldn't think about anything but the scene, as it played over and over again. How could Riku do that? Can't he tell that's a fake? Is this punishment for what I've done?

_Why does my heart ache sooo much when I see Riku with another? _This question seemed to echo as I passed out, my vision black.

* * *

After a few more moments I headed back to camp, a grin on my features. _Finally, I can save her. Not sit, and do nothing. _I thought as I approached. 

I didn't sense the clones nearby, so I called the guys over, and we came up with a rescue plan to save the girls.

"So we leave at dawn, let's get some sleep." Leon declared.

I and the others got ready for bed, and soon it was quiet. I laid there for a few moments, before my eyes began to droop and soon sleep was upon me.

* * *

"So how'd we do?" My spies/clones purred as they approached me. I held myself together and showed nothing. 

"Nicely done. If I can lure those fools in, the two will surely crack…" _As I torture their loved ones before their eyes._ I finished in my mind, a dark grin forming on my lips. _Heh, the two will be MINE, and mine to control._

"Master, what do we do now?" One asked as they stood before me.

"We, there's no 'we' in this plan of mine. Besides, they have no trust for you two anymore." I stated coolly combing a hand through my raven trends.

"B-b-but we can change our appearance! We can lure the-"

"SILENCE!" I commanded.

She closed her mouth, both shaking from my outburst. I drew my lips to a grim line, as my gaze hardens. I knew it was pointless to keep the two, they served their purpose well. Besides, if the enemy didn't trust them…why should I? I smirked and started to laugh, starting from a small rumble in my throat to a full belly maniacal laugh. Tears prinked at the back of my eyes, as I continued to laugh. The two started to chuckle light-heartily, but I stopped instantly and glared the two down.

"Why are you laughing? To save yourselves perhaps, fruitless attempt for creatures like you." I growled darkly silently casting them to their deaths.

"But-we ca-"

"I have no more use for the likes of you _**filth**_" Just as I said this, they vanished, gone from this world forever.

"Now…" I started turning around and walking. "My plans can surely begin." I said with a dark grin, as I vanished from view.

* * *

Seeing as how the clones were nowhere to be seen, we packed up and headed out, our destination; Shadow Ash Temple.

* * *

"_Why—WHY?!" I sobbed into my palms as I crumpled to my knees "Why did you say words that you weren't going to keep?"_

_I continued to cry, until my throat was dry and the tears wouldn't fall. I pulled my legs to my chest, shaking my tear stained face in denial. They appeared before me, and I wanted to cry._

"_No! NO, NO!!" I cried in the dark abyss of this nightmare._

* * *

I took a deep quick breath, before taking out another guard. I ignored the sweat that was trickling down my jaw, as I only focused on staying alive. Henchmen tried surrounding me, but it was a wasted effort. 

Calling upon the dark power that rested within, I waited until they came a little closer. Casting dark aura they were sent back in all directions, body parts flying, but covered in black. I shook the dizziness away, as that spell always took a lot out of me. Scanning the area, there were few auras attacking us from before.

We ran towards the temple without a word to one another. Displaying our power earlier gave us time to conserve energy for more important matters. Bursting into the great hall, we were greeted with two paths, and more henchmen.

"Sora, Riku take the upstairs! Axel and I will take the basement levels!" Leon exclaimed with determination, as he ran towards the lower levels, killing anyone who got in his way.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Axel complained running after Leon.

"Sora." I said calmly but firmly. He looked at me, and nodded. "NOW!" I shouted as we ran towards the upper chambers, men falling under our blades. As we ran further we came across a two way floor. We both took one path, Sora going down one way, I the other.

I panted lightly as I ran and felt for her aura. I felt my skin tingle as her aura grazed across my form. I sucked air into my lungs quickly, trying to keep a level head.

_So close…I'm so close, I can almost taste it. _I thought absentminded as I continued. I pulled my blind-fold off when I made it to her confines. I made quick work of the cell door, and quietly gasped as I gazed upon her small form.

I growled and then used Souleater to break the shackles. I caught her as she slipped from the confines—weaken by the person who did this. I wrapped my blind-fold around her right arm, the one that used to be wounded. After securing the ribbon, I cradled her in my arms.

"Little cloud…my light." I quietly whispered caressing her cheek. I held her to my form, all the while stroking her maple brown hair.

* * *

I searched most of the cells, and finally I found Kuri. I rushed in, after putting some effort into opening the door. I took my Keyblade and made little work of the shackles that pinioned her. 

After removing the shackles that bound her to the wall, I caught her as she slipped—clearly weakened from whatever this villain had done to her.

"Kuri? Are you okay? What happened?" I asked, concern shimmering in my depths.

Her head remained hung, her long chocolate brown hair flowing down freely to cover her face—both her hat and hair tie gone. Slowly she rose to her feet, gently removing my palms from her shoulders. She took a few steps forward, staggering a bit from the lack of walking.

"Kuri?" I called, reaching out to her.

"Don't." She commanded.

I froze, my hand mere inches from her. _Something is wrong._ I realized.

She continued her slow march to the door, pulling it open when she arrived. I panicked when one of the henchmen came up, noticing her.

"Hey you! You're supposed to be in restraints!" He hollered, running up to her.

My hand flew to my Keyblade but before I could so much as take a step Kuri's hand shot forward, burying itself in the man's chest.

"Get out of my way." She ordered coldly. Her entire arm lit with purple fire, electricity dancing into her palm and exploding inside the man—electrifying him from the inside-out.

My eyes were wide in shock as Kuri removed her soaking red hand from the henchman—his carcass falling to the floor.

"K-Kuri?" I stammered, my face going ghostly pale at what I'd just witnessed.

"Don't." She commanded again, slipping into the hallway. I heard a few more inhuman screams like the one the first henchmen had made and it hit me: Kuri was…killing people. She was killing anyone who got in her way.

_B-but why?! What…what could have happened to-_ I stopped mid-thought, spotting a slight glimmer on the floor. I knelt down, picking up what looked like a crimson ring hanging from a chain. _A crimson ring? It couldn't be…her best friend._ I clenched the precious item in my hand, rushing out into the hall—just spotting Kuri's retreating form as she turned a corner.

_I have to stop her…but how?_

* * *

After witnessing what just happened I knew what had to be done, and the person who could do it as well. Slipping from the shadows I passed the Keybearer, known as Sora, and made my way to Yun's cell quickly. 

I heard the footfalls behind me, and I knew the boy would follow without word. Walking quickly to her cell, I let thoughts flow trying to find ways to tell Yun about Kuri's issue, and my feelings.

I stayed in my true form, finding it pointless to hide it any longer. My ears twitched when I heard the gunner beginning to stir. I grinned liking the fact we could leave this blasted place, and travel together.

That idea was destroyed when I saw her in the arms of another male, showing they were more than friends. I clenched my hands into fists, my claws digging into my palms. I shook with jealously and rage, but calmed. _Now's not the time for this._

"Riku, we need to stop Kuri!" Sora shouted as he ran into the cell.

The boy looked to him and nodded, understanding. Riku looked back to Yun with gentleness and then sighed. I gritted my fangs wanting to get rid of this boy, and keep Yun to myself.

He shook her, and she slowly came to. She awoke with a start, and shook her head to clear away any sleep that remained. Yun glanced to Riku, and seemed to frown, as she glared at him.

"Why are you here?" She demanded getting out of his grasp quickly.

An eerie silence lingered among us, as he stood dumbfounded by her question. _It's one-sided then…I have a chance it seems. _I thought waiting for this to continue. But, it seems it'll have to wait as Sora stepped in.

"I'd hate to come between…" We glanced at the boy. "But, Kuri's on a killing spree, and…"

"Kuri?! Why didn't you say so earlier?!" Yun snapped and then ran out into the hallway, the rest of us following her shortly after.

* * *

So many thoughts ran through my head as I followed the trail of dead bodies. I remember when this happened to her before, and I had the desire to kill the son-of-a-bitch who invoked this side of her. 

_I hope I can stop her before innocent lives are lost…_

* * *

_Why did she ask that? What did I do that I'm not aware of? That __**guy**_ _probably put some junk into her head…or something of the sort. _I thought as I continued to run after Yun. 

I probably sound stupid, but I don't like Hiko. I don't like how he looks at her, my LITTLE CLOUD. And now I have an opponent for her feelings. I growled under my breath at that thought.

* * *

What is this intense power that is approaching so slowly? _Either it's the mage…or the gunner. That makes no sense! They weren't even aware of them before! _I thought searching for answers as I rattled my brain. 

When I felt the aura—I felt a shiver go down my spine, because it was the darkest power that I've felt, and it was only being fueled for the desire for blood; **mine.**

* * *

I bit on my bottom lip as I saw all the lifeless bodies. All I knew is, I had to stop her, before she reached Vawn. I knew she wanted to kill him—Sora gave me my necklace back, and suddenly I was more aware of why she's in this state. 

One thing does confuse me…no many things do. I shook those questions aside and only focused on reaching Kuri.

I see that they knew only I could stop her, because either they heard, or merely by my reaction to this issue.

_Kuri! _I inwardly shouted when I saw her turn a corner. I pushed myself to run faster, and stop her before she'd have us at her mercy.

**A/N: And that's where I'm stopping this chapter! Well, is Yun and company gonna stop Kuri in time? **

**I want at least ****5**** reviews for this story to continue! **


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Well, here's chapter twelve…boy this story is still going and I haven't gone insane yet with ideas! Usually I have so many ideas, but don't usually do them because they weren't good and been used soo many times. Now, having seeing more anime and thinking like some of the characters and making characters, ideas pop up, and then helping my friend, as she comes up with ideas for me as well. No, I love putting my characters through sooo much torture and trials that their happiness is sooo much sweeter in the end, instead of giving it to them off the bat. Soramegami taught me that. ((Gives her a hug)) Well enough of my ramblings, onwards to reviews!_

_Reviews:_

_Oo-Kuroi Neko-oO__: Yes, what is Kuri gonna do? Well just read this chapter and see. _

_Neko-nee-chan__: ((Bows)) my dear your reviews always makes me want to update! That nursery rhyme was funny, it made me laugh! And I'm glad you can't wait to see what happens next, because I have such an awesome idea to what awaits the group too!_

_Skyheart__: That was intense? Ohh, Soramegami gave me something that's WAY intense that…shit I'll spoil. Anyway, yes I'm avoiding…but it's best that it's a surprise than me telling. _

_Disclaimer: don't own KH or Final Fantasy…or Kuri. I only own the craziness, plot and some characters that I've listed before and many more to come. _

_Well, enjoy the chapter! And sorry if it's short! _

**One Journey, Two Stories**

**Chapter 12**

The massive oak doors of my office burst open—exploding into tiny bits shortly after.

My crimson orbs widen in shock and slight fear. Kuri's hands were dripping with blood, her eyes voids of any emotion. I backed away as she continued to take a step forward—a sick grin on her lips.

A small sparkle appeared briefly in her eyes as she lifted her head, death—my coming death written on her face.

"Die." Kuri commanded as she lifted one crimson soaked hand towards me—purple flames engulfing her palm.

* * *

I threw my arms around Kuri crying, "No Kuri! DON'T, not yet please!" I clung to her hoping I wasn't too late. She turned her head towards me—her eyes going back to normal.

"Yun…" She croaked shortly before passing out in my arms.

I placed her down gently and then quickly checked her over for injuries. As I stood once more—my brother and the others showed stopping a few feet behind me. I glared at Vawn, the desire to torture him sounding pretty sweet at the moment. Before I could so much as take a step, I was pulled into an embrace from behind.

"No…not yet Yun…Kuri needs help." Leon whispered a slight crack in his voice.

When I glanced back to Vawn, he was gone. I looked around aimlessly hoping that I would find any traces of him. Finding none, I did the only thing I could—cry. I cried into my brother's shirt, until my cries became little whimpers. I felt his grip tighten as he continued to hold me.

Before falling into a light sleep I whispered, "Thanks…Onii-chan."

* * *

I quietly gasped at what she said, and I couldn't help but smile a little. I held onto Yun and once Axel picked up Kuri we left the temple.

We traveled a good distance away from Shadow Ash temple and setup camp as nightfall was shortly upon us. Placing the girls in one of the tents for now, myself and the others sat around the campfire—suggestions on what to do going around.

"Seeing that Vawn is our main threat, we need to track him down—before he can do anymore harm." I stated.

"We could always go to different worlds, and ask the locals about him." Sora suggested.

"Yeah let's do that for now, until we have some solid leads."

I shot a glance at Hiko and he in turn looked at me with a confused look. I found him traveling with us somewhat suspicious and a little good to be true. I mean he is working for Vawn right?

I asked "Hiko, why have you decided to join and help us?"

It became dead quiet that I could hear the crackle of the wood burning. All eyes were now on him, everyone wanting to know his reasons.

"Well you see after having the pleasure of meeting Yun…" He started receiving a glare and low growl from Riku. "Talking with her, how she told me about you, she needed help, and I wanted to escape as well. Also, I'm sorry for trying to kill you, Axel, Sora. At that time I was in Vawn's control to do as he pleases." He ended clenching a clawed palm tightly.

"So you're helping us of freewill?" Axel asked giving him a wry glance.

"Yes." He replied looking at the pyro seriously.

* * *

I awoke to the sound of birds chirping. Opening my eyes I found myself in a tent, Kuri sleeping beside me—a somewhat peaceful look on her features. I smiled as I pushed a strand of hair away from her face.

She slowly opened her eyes smiled, and closed her eyes once more. Suddenly, Kuri sat up, rubbed her eyes in disbelief at me, and before I knew it she tackled me to the ground hugging me tightly.

"Yun-chan!" She cried as she hugged me tightly.

"Yup, that's me." I said just as happy to see her too.

I returned the hug, a smile on my lips knowing I wasn't dreaming. We got up and as I pulled the tent flap upwards, we were greeted by an amusing and pleasant site. The guys were eating breakfast, and thankfully Leon wasn't cooking. Last time he cooked, I was sick in bed for a week after trying one of his meals.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

As we were eating I was wishing I could control time. Why you ask? Well, when two boys are trying too hard to get your attention, and asking if you're okay every five minutes, wouldn't you?

At least they ceased when I death glared them to quit it. Right now I'm concerned about Kuri since she won't leave my side, not that I blame her—she hasn't gone on killing spree in a long time. This time, I was afraid she would've been lost to us.

So we're sitting around in a circle, ideas on where to go the object of conversation.

"We know Vawn is no longer on this world, so where would he run to?" I asked.

"Let's try Halloween Town! Plenty of spooky folks there, Vawn could easily hide there." Sora said as he held a grin. "Besides we could have some fun as well!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

So Axel made a dark portal for us, but I had to ask before jumping into the unknown abyss.

"Axel, have you ever been to Halloween Town?"

The pyro stiffen at my question and laughed nervously all the while rubbing the back of his head.

"Well no, I haven't…" He said still rubbing the back of his head.

"I don't want another experience ending up somewhere completely different, or being separated!" Kuri protested as she clung to my side.

"Ah, I got it!" Axel shouted and shortly after saying this approached Sora.

Without warning Axel touched the boy's forehead with a digit and kept it there for a few minutes.

_Ah, if he's never been there, get an image of the place from someone who has!_

Both of their eyes were closed soon afterwards. Axel used his other hand, and then a dark portal began to form, soon we had a dark portal into the unknown.

"Now who's going in first?" Hiko asked out loud.

An awkward silence hung over us, as everyone looked at each other. I threw my hands up in exasperation, and approached the black abyss of a portal—Kuri by my side.

Riku and Hiko's warnings of concern went unheard, as I already disappeared into the portal. I glanced about as I approached the other side slowly. I closed my eyes when I passed through the other side—but as soon as I opened them…a big grin formed upon my lips.

_A/N: And this is where I leave you all in this chapter. Did Yun make to Halloween Town, or is she somewhere else, with or without Kuri? I want at least three reviews for the next chapter! _


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Well, I came up with a system of updating that I really like so listen up! I will update every month; because it gives me time to come up with more chapters, and I don't like typing a whole lot…it's more fun to write in a subject one spiral notebook. So, I type, you all give me a review in the time given, and we'll all be happy!_

_Heh, here's chapter 13…this story/Fanfic is still going, and I'm sad to say—I came up with a good ending for this story, and I don't want it to end!!!! ((Cries)) But, all stories must have an ending, sadly…well, I knew it would come, but that's not for a good looooonnnnnnngggg while soooo, we don't have to worry!!! Reviews we go!!!!_

_Reviews:_

_Neko-nee-chan:__ Heh, Kuri and Yun are based off of myself and Soramegami—sooo, the two girls…they'll have their times where they'll be __**interesting**__ and that's all I'm gonna say on the subject. I'm happy that you like that I'm doing Halloween town! Why, do you say? Well, I love that town from the movie and KH of course! You'll enjoy what I have in this chapter that's for sure…_

_**Disclaimer: don't own KH or Final Fantasy…or Kuri. I only own the craziness, plot and some characters that I've listed before and many more to come.**_

_Enjoy the chapter! Read and review please!_

**One Journey, Two Stories**

**Chapter 13**

Kuri and I were in a dark graveyard, and when I looked at myself—I gasped.

_I'm-I'm-a-a-CORPSE! _I inwardly cried as I stared at my icy blue and bony hands.

Skin was missing here and there, my hair no longer maple brown—but silver white, and my outfit consisted of a black worn leather vest, brown orange worn out tank top, a black short leather skirt, beat-up and cracked silver belt, black half gloves, and worn out tan-brown calf boots.

I looked to Kuri, and she was a light gray skinned demon in a simple but interesting dress with bits of red and black, as on her detached sleeves as well. Her footwear was a combination of fitted black calf legging with red sandals.

We waited for the boys to appear, and they appeared in one by one. Leon was first, and was a brown fur covered werewolf. Axel was next, and was in a dark suit of an old crazy doctor from the old horror films. Sora appeared after, and was in a black outfit with a cape and small bat wings. He wore white gloves, black plain shoes with black and red legging. His left eye shimmered through the black shadow around his eyes. A mask hung in his dulled chestnut mop of spiked hair.

Hiko appeared as himself but more dark and deadly than before. Riku was last and came before the portal closed. And…I would've blushed if I wasn't a walking corpse.

Riku appeared as a vampire—a really good-looking vampire. His outfit consisted of a black cape with a red lining, black gloves, a violet ruffled old styled shirt, maroon fitted pants, and black shoes.

"I used my magic to change our appearance." She said. I silently thanked Kuri, as she pulled me back to the world. If I stared any longer, I would've started drooling.

I guess I wasn't the only one staring, as I felt both Hiko and Riku's gazes on me. I shook off the feeling and focused on why we all were here instead.

"Kuri…you look cute." Sora said with a grin and a small line of blush.

She stiffens and started to laugh nervously. She was forcing a smile, knowing the boy didn't have a clue—about her and the word "cute."

"T-thanks…" Kuri replied forcefully.

_I'll have to tell him about that._ I thought as we approached the town's main gate to the town square. We were met with an interesting fellow by the name of Jack Skellington—Sora the one to introduce us to the pumpkin king.

"Has there been any trouble?" Sora asked after introducing us all.

"No, but could you check the holiday doors in the woods? Sadly, I can't leave to lend you all a bony hand, seeing as there are tasks for me here." Jack replied with a sad sigh.

"We'll come back when were done, and if we have time…let's have some ghostly fun!"

Jack smiled a bony smile and nodded.

So as we walked towards the woods, I was quietly getting annoyed with Kuri clinging to my person. I know she missed me A LOT, but doesn't she think she's going a little overbroad?! Don't get me wrong, I love Kuri like a sister, and missed her too, but I want my personal space back…NOW.

"Kuri…" I whispered, "Why are you-"

"I'll tell you—later." She replied quickly.

"Okay."

We made it to the six doors of the holidays, and I was glad Kuri paired with me—being able to avoid being alone with Riku or Hiko for now. Before I could so much as utter a word, Kuri pulled me to the closest door and going into the unknown holiday.

* * *

_Damn it…I wanted to pair with Yun. _I inwardly cried as I stared at the holiday door the two went into. I sighed and decided not to dwell on the subject. I glanced around and went for the door that looked most familiar to me. I turned the knob and glanced down the trunk with slight interest.

Soon I was pulled into a vortex of white and blue lights. Once I could feel the dizziness stop, I quickly changed into my human form, hiding my ears, fangs, and claws, and opened my eyes. I looked around at my environment as I stood—and I couldn't help but grin like an idiot. One thought spoke loud and clear, and I agreed with interest.

_I know who to bring here._

* * *

"I'm taking Christmas! See ya later guys!" Sora exclaimed happily as he jumped into the trunk with the Christmas tree on it.

I sighed and shook at my friend's childish desires. _He really is a kid at heart._ I smiled as I turned and approached the door next to Hiko's. I opened the door, shrugged then jumped in without another thought but, _well here goes nothing._

As I took in the scenery—I grimaced with the lack of any color besides green. Either the folks here had no color sense, or…Suddenly I felt a sting of pain on my forearm—jolting me from my thoughts.

"Ow, why-" I snapped at the offender, but was cut off as another passerby decided to pinch me.

"Why, is everyone pinching me?!?" I snapped already annoyed with lack of warning.

"Ladie, ye are not wear'n green! Ye be crazy not to be wear'n green on St. Patrick's Day! Of course ye are pinched, since ye don't have a speck of green on ye!" A man said to me, before shortly pinching me.

I took a look at my attire and I was still a vampire. _Crap…no wonder, I probably stick out like a sore thumb dressed like this._

Before I could ask, the man handed me a green top hat and then shortly was on his way again.

* * *

"WOLF! WOLF!! Save the bunnies!" A woman shouted as I approached the town.

"Wait! I'm not-" I paused and stared at my fur clawed hands. _Wolf…heh, not a wolf—but a freak'n WEREWOLF!_

I sighed and hung my head, women and men running pass me—arms full of white rabbits.

I growled and shouted to the skies, "WHY THE HELL OF ALL THE HOILDAYS—I GET EASTER?!"

* * *

"I already told you! I'm not a witch! Do I look like a chick to you?!?" I snapped as I was surrounded by village folk.

"Ye are a witch! Where did ye get your clothes? They are way too fancy if ye be here with us folk!!" An angry villager snapped as he pointed a pitchfork at me.

"Let's burn'm!" Someone shouted.

Soon as that was shouted, soon all the villagers were chanting it.

_Heh, like they could burn me—FIRE is my element baby. _After thinking this I got an idea to my escape of this supposed Thanksgiving holiday.

"Hey, look over there!" I shouted as I pointed into the distance.

They bought it and as their heads were turned—I shot a flame to spark on a nearby but far pine tree. Their attention off of me, I made for my exit—quickly and quietly.

* * *

It was dark but soon the skies filled up with fireworks—Kuri and my appearance normal. She dragged me along until she felt safe to talk with me.

Kuri looked a little scared as she faced me—only seeing her when the fireworks illuminated the night sky. She took a deep breath and then spoke.

"You know when I go out of control…well…I'm scared Yun-chan—scared I'll go into a killing spree if I'm not by you. I'm sorry for clinging to you-"

"It's okay Kuri. I understand." I said calmly giving her a hug.

_Right…I need to face my problems as well. Hn, why me…_ I mentally groaned still hating the idea.

So after a little fun, Kuri and I headed back—no heartless or disorder in this holiday.

_A/N: Well, here's chapter 13…like I said before I'm going to be updating every once a month, so just look for the next chapter in September than! _

_Also, please leave me a review! See ya later!_


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Well another chapter for you all! It's definitely worth the wait, as I'm still writing this story as school already started for me, and all the other junk I have to do this school year. _

_Umm, some of my chapters are short because they're the best at the length they are. __**Also, I'm going to note…that if I don't get more than one review…I'm stopping this story for good! I'll I want is at least five reviews!!! The only one who will get the next chapter is Neko-nee-chan, as she's reviewed every chapter sooo far. **__So, when you're done with the chapter. Press that pretty lavender button, and submit a review!_

_Reviews:_

_Neko-nee-chan:__ as you probably already got this from Soramegami, thank you for your long review! I'm glad that one person reviews my story! I don't know why but the doors that the group chooses, they just worked. I'm glad you like how the issues are going and Sora being himself…heh, he's actually hard to do. That's why I give him those corky lines! _

_**Disclaimer: Don't own KH or FF characters…or Kuri.**__** I only own the craziness, plot and some characters that I've listed before and many more to come.**_

_Enjoy the chapter!!!_

**One Journey, Two stories**

**Chapter 14**

I pulled away when I got the chance, and just followed behind Hiko.

"Did you find something?" Sora asked as he approached us, and walked into the door without an answer—everyone else following him shortly after.

I followed everyone's example and jumped into the trunk, Riku and Hiko behind me. I closed my eyes as I fell down the vortex of blue and white lights. I felt two strong arms wrap around my middle—but I'll wait to land before I open my eyes again. Landing on something soft and warm, I slowly opened my eyes. I landed on top of Riku, my hands slightly gripping his black shirt, his arms wrapped around my middle.

I tried to get up—my face red with embarrassment. I scrambled to my feet quickly and would've fallen on my rear, if it wasn't for someone catching me in their arms.

"Couldn't resist me, huh?" Hiko teased quietly in my ear.

I sighed and stood, and pulled out of his embrace. I walked on—trying to catch up with the rest of the group.

As I caught up with the others—they were gone again. Leon stating he's had enough for one and will be at the Inn. Kuri stating that she's beat, and followed behind Nii-san. And Axel and Sora went exploring.

_Hmmm, what to do in a place like this?_ I pondered as I took in the red and white environment.

"Yun, what do you want to do?" Hiko asked as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. Not to long did he place it, his arm was removed.

Riku growled, "Will you keep your paws to yourself for more than five minutes?!"

"What? So you can touch Yun…she isn't yours _boy_." Hiko snapped back his eyes narrowing.

I didn't hear much more because I wandered off, already knowing they'll follow soon when they realize I'm gone.

_Great…thinking Valentine's will win him my heart…heh, all he's going to do is fight with Riku. Can this get any worse?_

I sighed as I heard their footsteps approach. Instead of waiting for them, I continued on, that is until I was spun around—facing the two. Both of them had their hands behind them—Riku blushing and looking innocently to the side, and Hiko smiling sheepishly.

_What—WHAT ARE THEY UP TO?!_

* * *

After exploring the town of red and white, Sora and I went back to the hotel. As we were walking I thought about Sora and Kuri's relationship, and I suddenly got an idea. 

_The two definitely like each other, but maybe they—need a little push. Oh, this is gonna be good…_I grinned as I formulated a plan.

"Kuri? Are you okay?" Sora asked as he approached her.

She rolled her eyes and said, "I've felt better…thanks though."

Sora smiled as he placed a hand on her shoulder and asked, "That's good. If you're up to it, would you mind taking a look around town?"

Before Kuri could utter a word, I spoke up.

"Go ahead Kuri, great way for you two to spend time together!" I chirped already pushing the two teens out the door.

"What are you planning, Axel?" Leon asked from behind me.

I smiled and faced him. He only stared blankly at me, waiting for my answer.

"Oh, just giving them a friendly push in the right direction."

* * *

"_Let's have a competition Riku." I glanced at Hiko and asked, "Why, and what for?"_

_He smiled as he approached me, and wrapped an arm around my shoulders._

"_Well, we both like Yun, so why not see who can win her affections? Worth a shot, right?"_

_I shrugged his arm off my shoulder, and let the idea roll around in my mind. I let my thoughts wander and certain memories resurfaced, and I couldn't help but want more of them. My mind made up, I nodded and shook hands with him after saying, "You got yourself a deal."_

Now as I look at Yun…I feel guilty doing this, but I wasn't about to let Hiko win either.

_I can always apologize afterwards too…_My thoughts were cut short as Yun looked at us both with a hint of suspicion. I blushed and looked to the side, like a child being caught with their hand in the cookie jar. She shrugged and shook her head.

She then asked, "What are you two boys up to?"

* * *

"What was that all about?" Sora asked as we walked along. 

"I don't know, but let's just have some fun." I replied as we approached an amusement park.

"Okay Kuri!" Sora grinned as he grabbed my hand with his. "Let's go on as many rides as possible!" I only smiled and allowed him to drag me along.

_Hopefully nothing goes wrong…_

* * *

"_You know, Kuri's gonna kill you for this…" Leon said matter of fact._

"_Yes, but she'll probably thank me more for this." I said with a grin._

"_Well, don't say I didn't warn you…" Leon stated before I left to follow the two teens._

I watched the two from the shadows, and I frowned at the site. What's wrong with these two?! They're alone; they should be doing what couples do!

_Heh, I guess—_I started as I approached the control panel. _…it's up to me for their sake._ I mentally stated as I pushed the speed power button.

* * *

I watched the two guys carefully, as Hiko and Riku seemed to be acting strange. 

"I'll ask again. What are-?"

Before I could finish Riku pulled out a stuffed cat and dog from behind his back—blushing like mad. Hiko smiled and handed me a small box of chocolates and a bouquet of flowers. I could feel my cheeks burning with embarrassment, as I didn't know what to say or do.

"Y-you didn't have to…I-"

"Nonsense Yun! You're special and you deserve to be treated once in a while!" Hiko stated happily as he dragged me towards the amusement park. I pulled from his grasp, my arms full of the gifts.

"Could I at least put this stuff down? I don't want to…" I asked all of a sudden. _Stupid…I'm not thinking straight. _"Or get a bag…maybe?"

"Wait here, I'll be back!" Hiko stated as he took the gifts from my arms, and teleported to the hotel, once back; I was pulled along towards the park once again, Riku's arm wrapped around one arm and my other by Hiko's.

Only one thought was on my mind…_WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!_

* * *

_A/N: Well, there's chapter 14…finally. Sigh, I'm serious about not updating and stopping forever if I don't get more than one review! I'll only send Neko-nee-chan the future chapters if she's the only one reviewing!_


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: Well, a lot has been happening to me, my club at school, boys, and the fact I'm too tired to find myself able to do anything, but sleep and do homework when I get home! Anyway, thing is the updating is really is up to you readers! The more reviews, the more motivation I get, and the more I feel like typing the chapters up too! _

_I'm still VERY serious about the threat if I only get one review per chapter! Neko-nee-chan and Edward Cullen's Girl, thanks for the reviews! I very much enjoyed reading your reviews! That goes for all of the readers of this story! Just submit a review, it but takes not even five minutes to type up a comment about the story/chapter! _

_Reviews:_

_Edward Cullen's Girl__: Yeah…that type of thing has actually happened to me in reality. I think you'll like how this issue is tied up in the end. _

_Neko-nee-chan__: "__Axel is trying to be cupid…__" heh, that was just too tempting and it's funny how it catches up with the pyro too. Thank you that you want me to type up the next chapter! ((Gives you an Axel plushie)). The competition…yeah, that was also something that had to be done…Soramegami gave me that idea. _

_**Disclaimer: Don't own KH or FF characters…or Kuri.**__** I only own the craziness, plot and some characters that I've listed before and many more to come.**_

**One Journey, Two Stories**

**Chapter 15**

I coughed as I breathed in more smoke, my eyes tearing up from the ashes. Once Sora and I were pulled out of the malfunctioning ride, we sat down and relaxed for a minute.

"That was really weird…" Sora said as he brushed off dust from his shoulders.

"Yeah, one minute it was going alright and the next it goes out of control…hmm." I replied as I went into thought. I came up with an idea but inwardly groaned if I was right.

_Please—don't let it be __**that**__…_

* * *

As we entered the theme park, I was trying to picture what was in store for me. If you were thinking complete chaos—you're close. The boys pointed out rides that looked like fun, but I smiled when I saw it. 

"Could we go on that ride?" I asked as I pointed to the bumper cars.

Without even waiting for their reply, I ran towards the ride—grinning darkly as I know what's gonna happen next. As the two finally caught on, they made their way over. The line wasn't bad, we were able to ride.

Instead of fighting who gets to sit with me, they picked separate cars, and I picked my own—surprising the two.

"All because I picked this ride, doesn't mean I don't know how it works." I stated before the bell went off.

As I drove around, I bumped into other riders—searching for where the two have gone. Hiko appeared in front and Riku behind me. I smiled as I predicted what they were going to do. I waited until they were close, and then pulled out from the middle—them instead colliding with each other. The look on their faces was priceless—they literally didn't think I wouldn't catch on. Once the ride was over I was soo deep in thought about their behavior, I didn't notice I was being pulled onto another ride. As I sat down and glanced up, I gasped as I came face-to-face with…

* * *

As I thought more and more on that idea…the rides suddenly malfunctioning when we went on and seeing glimpses of red hair…I sighed and growled to myself. So…Axel's trying to play cupid, huh? 

If anything, I hate being setup with a guy! If I want help I'll ask for it, thank you very much!!

_Axel…say your prayers—cause when I get my hands on you…You'll be begging for mercy!!_

* * *

"Hiko?" I questioned caught off guard and slightly embarrassed being alone with the wolf demon. 

"Yup, taking turns riding with you." He stated as he looked to the side.

Hearing that statement…the puzzle pieces of this issue fell into place. Their behavior was unusual; I just know guys don't work things out just like that without something at stake.

_Sooo, they're doing that, huh? Well, I'll just play along and catch them at the end. _I thought as the ride was still going around.

To pass the time I decided to see why Hiko liked me sooo much.

"Hiko, why do you like me?" I asked since now was a good time more than ever.

He smiled as he said "You're strong, kind, fun, and…" his eyes locked with mine. "You don't discriminate, you care for others…" He moved closer pushing some of my bangs back. "And…you're beautiful in my eyes." He whispered shortly before sealing my lips with a kiss.

I sat still in shock at his answer. Hiko…caught me off guard completely that I'm speechless. He pulled away and gave me a sheepish smile.

_I can't believe—how he felt that's…so…wow. He must've been in love once, or is very confident with answers._ I thought as the ride was coming to a stop.

Still going with the plan that I formulated, I smiled and turned around looking at the two in front of me. I sighed inwardly and said calmly, "Could we get something to drink? My-"

I was cut off by both of them, "No! I'll pay!" They glanced at one another and growled.

I laughed which caught their attention, as they were now looking at me. I shook my head and started to walk towards the soda shop. I couldn't help but smile as I kinda missed them fighting. I really didn't want them to be nice to each other for my sake only; I want them to be friends on their own will.

As I was about to buy a soda, my hand was covered by another. I looked at the owner of said hand, the person being Riku.

"What did I say? I'll pay." He said as he playfully glared at me, while paying the man behind the counter.

"Heh-heh, I forget." I said with a grin. "Besides…It'll seem like I'm on a date, with you two paying for everything like this…"

He seemed sad as he muttered, "Yeah…"

"Why do you seem sad? Oh, heh…that's cute Riku." I teased as I smirked at the silver haired teen.

He in turn blushed and stammered quietly, "I-I-no—uh…"

I only smiled and whispered, "At least let me buy you and Hiko a drink. That way it doesn't seem sooo awkward."

"But that's defeating the whole purpose…" He sighed as he went to sit with Hiko.

I shook my head at the guy, and bought some drinks. The man only gave me one drink, thinking that I was only with Riku. I sighed and shook my head, until an idea popped into mind.

"That's evil…but too good to pass up." I muttered to myself as I grabbed two straws.

As I approached I stated "He only gave me one…I guess two of us will have to share."

Both of them blinked and as they registered what I said, Hiko spoke up cutting Riku off.

"Share it with her, Riku…I know you want to…I'll count it as your ride with her." He teased with a grin on his lips. "If not, I won't mind sharing it with Yun."

I thought about how they both kissed me, and I blushed as I thought about the one I liked the most. I was pulled back into reality when I felt I was being watched.

"What?" I asked as I looked at the two.

"N-nothing…" They both muttered as they looked to the side.

"Well, for that little comment Hiko, it's gonna cost ya a ride…Riku gets to share my beverage and still have his ride with me." I said as I looked at the wolf demon.

He looked at me once more, and gave a what-did-you-just-say look. I shot him you-heard-me look, and shortly stuck two straws in a drink, as the other already had one in it. I sat between the two stopping any arguments on who I sit next to. I placed the drinks in the middle, and then suddenly, there was an explosion. I smiled when I realized that was the perfect distraction as both of their backs were to me. I switched the drinks, so the two would be drinking from the same beverage.

I took sips from my drink and waited. I smiled and quietly giggled as they realized what they were doing, and jumped up yelling.

"Eww! I just shared…gross!" Hiko spat, as he wiped his mouth, and was spitting to the side afterwards.

"I just shared with another guy I don't know who should be really complaining!" Riku grimaced as he spat out spit to the side as well.

As I finished my drink, I threw it away and dragged the two out before they got into trouble. I sighed with satisfaction, and just being nice I gave them both a kiss on the cheek.

"Sorry, I did that little switch…I couldn't help myself." I confess and smiled.

They both looked to the side with a guilty look on their features. I inwardly rolled my eyes at the two.

_At least I confess at one point in time when I pull pranks…_I thought as we continue on. _Why is Riku going on with this anyway?! I mean…I thought he have too much pride to do a stupid competition for my feelings. Was it with the clone too?! What the hell! This is just like…it's just like with the clone, just like with the clone, just like-_

I pulled away from the two and turned around on them. I was trying to stay calm but I just…snapped.

"Yun-"

I cut Riku off and spat, "Don't Yun me! You thought I like being a prize in a competition?! Never thinking I'd figure it out?!"

The two stood still and had a look of shock and fear on their faces. I bit my bottom lip trying to pull it together, but I continued with my rant.

"Well, I hope you two had fun, because I certainly didn't!!" I snapped once again glaring, tears starting to prickle behind my eyes. "I just wanted to have fun, but you two just had to blow it up, and do something sooo **stupid**!" I turned and ran, refusing to let them see me cry.

* * *

As Sora and I exited yet another malfunctioning ride, I kept my eyes peeled for the pyro. 

"Sora, wanna head back?" I asked the Keybearer.

"Sure, it's getting dark anyways." He replied shortly after.

I kept my eyes open for Axel, because he needs to know…HOW TO STAY OUT OF MY BUSINESS WITH RELATIONSHIPS! I like picking on my own, and I want to keep it that way. I grinned darkly when I saw the pyro talking with Leon.

I quietly heard Leon say, "Run Axel…run really far, really fast if you want to live."

He stiffened and slowly turned looking at me. The red head smiled nervously, slowly backing away from me that is, until I summoned my staff—then he **ran**…Heh, too bad he forgot I was a master white and black mage.

I freeze the pyro in place and walked over to my captured prey. I smirked to myself and told him to prepare for some punishment.

* * *

Hiko and I walked back and I raddled my mind for anything that would have her snap like that. Hiko merely shrugged and said that she just needs some space, after all the stuff she's been through at once. I wouldn't agree, her eyes were telling me something as she yelled at us. But what is she saying? 

_How do I apologize? I can't just say I'm sorry, and buying something won't change anything either…UHHH! And I suck at talking about things like that too! Well, maybe writing it in a letter…_I pondered and grabbed a pen and paper, and quickly wrote down things that would be better said, but settled with writing it instead.

_Hopefully this letter can explain and clear things…I hope._ I thought as I slipped it underneath Yun's door.

I left for my room, and did the only thing left to do; wait.

* * *

I awoke to a dark room. _Hmm, I guess I must've cried to sleep._ I thought as I glanced to the window, and slowly got up and approached to look at the night sky. 

It was a beautiful crescent moon, the stars twinkling and sparkling in the vast sea of midnight. Usually I would smile at this, but what happened…

_I pulled away from the two and turned around on them. I was trying to stay calm but I just…snapped. _

"_Yun-"_

_I cut Riku off and spat, "Don't Yun me! You thought I like being a prize in a competition?! Never thinking I'd figure it out?!" _

_The two stood still and had a look of shock and fear on their faces. I bit my bottom lip trying to pull it together, but I continued with my rant._

"_Well, I hope you two had fun, because I certainly didn't!!" I snapped once again glaring, tears starting to prickle behind my eyes. "I just wanted to have fun, but you two just had to blow it up, and do something sooo __**stupid**__!" I turned and ran, refusing to let them see me cry._

I pulled myself away from the window. Suddenly I noticed a folded note underneath my door. I grabbed the parchment and checked it out before opening it. The letter was addressed to me, seeing my name written on it. I sighed and then unfolded it reading the contents inside.

_Yun,_

_I write this so you can know my reasons, and…feelings. I would say this to you in person—but I'm not really good at these types of things. What Vawn showed you or told…yes, that happened…but—__**I HATED IT**__. That "thing", wouldn't leave me be, and all I thought about was __**you**__…How to get you back, I did that—to find you, Yun._

_I want to know…did my kiss mean anything. Were there any sparks? Maybe, you harbor the same feelings? You're the first…Yun. You're the first and only girl I fell for…please; let me know your feelings, your emotions for—me._

_Riku_

As I finished reading his letter…I choked up. Reading his feelings—to know now how deep it runs, I feel sooo guilty. I need to apologize to him, his reasons and feelings were all for—**me**.

I ran out my door and headed straight for Riku's. I was able to figure out which room was his, because he was still awake; light was spilling out from underneath his door. Before I could even knock, he opened the door.

"Yun, I-I thought you were still sleeping." He said quickly, and looked surprised to see me. "You-you read my letter? I can explain-"

"You did enough, Riku. Now, it's my turn to do some explaining." I said looking to the side. I took a shaky breath and gave him eye contact once again. "I'm sorry for how I was acting towards you…I just felt betrayed, but that was really stupid…you were thinking of me, and only me that entire time, that's sooo sweet of you…" I trailed off; a little embarrassed to admit my confession on his kiss.

"My…my k-k-kiss, do-"

I cut him off as I replied quickly, "I felt safe, and I hope I can experience them more."

I looked to the side once again, to embarrass by my confession. My heart was pounding against my chest as Riku hasn't responded, and I was becoming nervous with the awkward silence.

He gently grabbed my chin, so I was looking into his eyes. His depths held love and another emotion that shimmered on the surface. He smiled at me as he slowly cupped my cheeks, his thumbs caressing my skin. I closed my eyes enjoying his touch, and opened them when the warmth left. All he did was reposition his hands, so he had them on my forearms instead. He was still smiling at me soo sincerely, that I started to blush under his stare. He leaned in and whispered into my ear.

"Only with you, Yun."

After he confess, Riku trailed his hands upwards, one hand cupping my cheek the other going behind my neck. I placed my hands against his chest subconsciously, as I was already lost in his eyes, before our lips touched, my stomach growled—informing me that it was empty.

"Heh, guess I need to eat…" I said with a light laugh.

"Well, that can be arranged. Come on, I saw a diner." Riku stated as he took hold of my hand.

* * *

When I awoke the next day, the first thing I saw was a pair of turquoise eyes. After yawning, my lips were claimed in a soft warm kiss, by said owner of the turquoise eyes. 

Pulling away he whispered, "Good morning sleepy-head."

Sitting up and stretching I asked, "What time is it?"

"Early morning, so about nine a.m." Riku replied glancing out the window. "Everyone is getting ready, and…" He started as he twirled one of my maple locks.

"…You just want to have me to yourself." I said as I gave him a knowing look.

He blushed and said, "Yeah…I want you all to myself." He pulled me into his embrace and whispered, "I don't want to share."

I blushed and said "O-o-out, I need to get ready, mister." I pulled slightly out of his grasp. "Besides I need to talk with Hiko…he deserves to know right away."

Riku sighed and reluctantly, pulled away and left so I could get ready.

* * *

When everyone was having breakfast, I pulled Hiko over to talk. He came over and waited for what I had to say. 

_I really hate doing this, but it has to be done…sorry Hiko. Gotta let'm down gently…_I thought as I took a breath to calm my nerves.

"Hiko, you're a really nice guy but-"

"You're with Riku?" He asked cutting me off.

I nodded and said, "Yes, but we can be friends right? I still care about you too, Hiko…just not like I do for Riku."

"Sure, but if Riku hurts you…"

"Thanks for understanding, Hiko." I smiled before giving him a friendly hug. He accepted the hug by returning it, and gave me one of his wolfish grins too.

_A/N: Well, that's chapter 15! Something that was time consuming but fun at the same time! Gasp! This chapter is more than five pages! Sooo, please…click that pretty button and…submit a REVIEW!! _


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: Wow, it's been a while now has it? Na it's just been a month and now I have to update…Now, what will happen to the characters in this chapter, ahhh for me to know and for you all to find out. School was preventing me from writing more, and the lack of motivation had a big fat key as well. Not…I enjoyed writing the chapters, just not the idea of having to type it up._

_Okay…enough of the authoress rambling as I know you want to get to the story._

_Reviews:_

_Edward Cullen's Girl_ _Yes, Yun still pick Riku because well…ah, I can't really tell ya that, but you probably can figure it out in the upcoming chapters! Thanks again for the review! _

**Disclaimer: Don't own KH or FF noth'n of the sort, or Kuri…I only own the craziness, and the more that is to come. **

**One Journey, Two Stories**

**Chapter 16**

_**WARNING: This chapter is going to be rated M for violence and some gore. You have been warned.**_

"_Akira…" I whispered as I watched her in the meadow._

_She must have heard me, as she turned and smiled sweetly when she knew it was me. I returned the favor and then approached her. I sat beside her and looked up at the starry sky._

"_Kazuhiko, isn't the moon beautiful?" Akira asked as her golden eyes were lost in looking at the sky as well._

"_Akira, how many times did I tell you? It's Hiko—just Hiko." I said with slight annoyance._

"_I can't help it…"_

_No, you do that because you know I hate being called that…" I declared with a playful glare._

"_Heh, you know me too well, Hiko…" She said with a playful grin._

I awoke from that dream once again. It seems I've been having that same one for a while now. Who's Akira? She seems soo familiar, but be a total stranger if I ever met her…

Yun…even though I haven't known her that long, she's special to me. I have a feeling her and Riku made up, and well…you get the picture. Heh, yes I did want Yun for myself at first, and maybe I still do, but I don't want her to be unhappy so she'll be with me.

Once I saw how Riku held her so tenderly, I was jealous, but not completely though. That display…brought those confusing dreams, that…that…I feel empty.

I thought Yun could heal my broken, empty heart, but I was wrong…she didn't fall for me—it was Riku who captured her heart. The guy's lucky to have her.

_She's human…even if I was with her, she'd die earlier than me, and I'd be alone still. _I thought as I walked downstairs. In the end, I'd be heartbroken.

As I headed for breakfast, I looked for the maple browned head girl. She saw me, and when I approached I knew what was going to happen from her expression. Yun took a shaky breath and then spoke.

"Hiko, you're a nice guy but-"

"You're with Riku?" I asked finishing her sentence.

She nodded and said "Yes, but we can still be friends, right? I still care about you too, Hiko…I don't want to lose a good friend."

_Such a kind heart, room for even someone like me…Damn Riku you better take good care of Yun—or you're dead._ I thought and said shortly after "Sure, but if Riku hurts you…"

She gave me a friendly hug as she said "Thanks for understanding, Hiko."

I returned the hug, and I couldn't help but give her a friendly grin. Sadly, I'll never feel whole ever again.

"Don't worry Hiko…" Yun whispered suddenly surprising me out of my thoughts. "There's someone just for you, you just haven't found her yet." She said ending with a smile.

_I did…once, but I lost her…_

* * *

Making sure Hiko was going to be okay; I then joined in for breakfast. Once everyone was full we headed out—to report back to Jack. As we were exiting out of the holiday door, I felt an unwelcome vibe in the air.

I squeezed Riku's hand, hoping I wasn't the only one feeling this vibe. He returned the squeeze and then muttered "Be on your guard."

We continued on to the main square—where we last saw the Pumpkin King. When we made it to the town square, there was an odd contraption and an even odder dressed male…I think.

Once I got a closer look at this "person", indeed it was a male. He had shoulder length green hair pulled back in a low ponytail; he wore glasses—covering violet eyes. His outfit was a simple white lab coat, black/red zippered shirt, brown skinny pants, and black shoes.

He was standing near the odd machine, one hand on his hip. He looked at us all, but seemed to lock on myself and Riku. Then I knew why, Hiko was hiding behind us.

"Hiko, so this is the group, you travel with?" The man asked in a sexy tone. When Hiko didn't respond the man continued. He moved towards me and snapped "Heh, why…do you go for this-" He paused as he pointed an accusing finger at me. "When—Shiro-kun can keep you company?" He declared dramatically placing his hands on his chest.

"Like I said…Shiro, I'm straight and incase you haven't noticed…I don't work for Vawn anymore." Hiko stated with annoyance in his tone.

When he got the chance, Riku moved him and me away from the two men, while placing an arm around my waist to prove he wasn't single.

"Anyway, that's sadly why I'm not here…" Shiro stated as he moved back to the machine. As he readjusted his glasses he spoke. "I'm here to see how you all will survive my newest creation…" He smirked and then shouted "FATE OF DEATH!"

This creation came to life as he disappeared from our view.

Scratch my theory of it being a machine…it was a scary, disgusting black creature. Green salvia dripping from its black lips, rows upon rows of yellow razor sharp teeth, visible as it noticed us. As I put it all together, the creature was eight feet tall, big, black, and a giant ball, tentacles upon tentacles serving as its limbs, and then don't forget the fact it has beady crimson eyes!

I froze in place as it set its eyes on me. I couldn't make a sound let alone move. I could feel my heart pounding when it started to slowly creep towards me.

I couldn't focus on anything but its crimson gaze as it looked at me as a meal to fill its belly. I started trembling my heart pounding, pounding in my ears. I couldn't hear anything but my pounding heart.

Kuri casting her spells, as the others tried charging towards the beast. Swords leaving nothing—not even a scratch, spells absorbed into its black limbs. My eyes widen as nothing was working against this thing. I shook with fear as it grabbed everyone in its black tentacles.

"Yun! Use that special ammo I made!" Kuri managed to shout, before the beast squeezed her to silence her.

"I know you can do it Yun!" Riku shouted struggling in the monster's hold.

The words were jumbled in my throat, and all I could was look helplessly at everyone.

"Yun…you…can…do…it…don't—AHHHH!" Kuri muttered before yelling in pain.

As if the situation couldn't get any worse, the creature squeezed her, until she was crushed to death—her bones crushed as Kuri fell limp. Tears spilled from my eyes, as I couldn't believe what happen…Slowly it was squeezing everyone to death, obviously enjoying their screams and yells of pain.

My senses finally going numb from what was happening. I fell to my knees my will to fight gone. I closed my eyes chanting that this is all a bad dream, and telling myself to wake up. But, no matter how many times I opened my eyes I was greeted by the same ugly beast.

"YUN!"

Hearing my name, I quickly looked for who shouted. Riku, he ran to my side and hugged me, trying to get me out of the trance I was in. Suddenly I felt warm liquid splatter upon my face and clothes, and here I thought it couldn't get any worst. I looked at Riku and he had a black limb impaled through his stomach. Blood trailing down from his mouth, he soon grew stiff and fell to the floor, landing in a pool of his own blood. I crawled to him and laid his head in my lap, his turquoise eyes lifeless, and dull.

The monster dropped the dead bodies of my friends, and family—slowly making its way towards me. I started combing one of my hands through Riku's hair, as I held my pistol with explosive ammo in the other. I was waiting for the beast to get close enough. As it raised a limb to strike I shot into its mouth, sadly with its last bit of strength it got me as well…then it fell, and died. I pulled Riku close and soon laid down, as I slowly bled to death.

* * *

I awoke with a start, beads of sweat rolling down my face as I gasped for breath. I lifted my shirt to see that my stomach was alright—no signs of impalement or of such. I let my head hit the pillow again, as my mind calmed. I took a look at my surrounding and I was in a hotel room for two. When I heard the door opening, I quickly put one hand on a pistol, and calmed when it was just…

_Riku…_My mind stated as I took my hand off the pistol completely.

As he closed the door I quickly got up and proceeded to unzip his shirt. I heard him stutter my name, heat coming from his cheeks. I unzipped his black shirt and sighed in relief as he wasn't impaled. I touched his bare flesh just to be sure, and then subconsciously started tracing his abs. I made an attempt to move when I realized what I was doing, but Riku pulled me back to him once again.

He held me close and asked, "What happened while you were asleep?"

I shook my head no, and then I suddenly heard something fall at my feet. He only held me tighter and kissed my cheek in reassurance.

"Tell me, little cloud…" He asked resting his cheek on my forehead.

I teared up burying my face into his chest. I cried in his arms until the tears dried out. The whole time Riku was whispering soothing words, and rubbing my back calming me down. I glanced up till we met eye-to-eye. Riku smiled and looked at me lovingly.

As he caressed my cheek he sweetly whispered "even with puffy red eyes, you're still so beautiful…"

Riku leaned against my forehead with his own, his gaze switching views from my lips to my eyes. I smiled and leaned in my eyes slowly closing. He soon followed after, first feeling his warm breath against my lips, then feeling his soft masculine mouth slowly dancing with my own. Slowly, so slowly I felt his tongue paint my lips begging me to part them, so the two could dance together. I gave in our tongues soothing one another at first, until we stopped for needed air.

As we parted, I smiled as I looked at Riku. He smirked and pulled me closer.

He grinned as he said, "Well you did say you wanted more of my kisses…"

I blushed, hoping that he didn't hear that little desire. Riku only smiled more, before kissing my cheek. I couldn't help but smile, happy to see his smile. He pulled away, as he fixed his shirt. Suddenly I remembered hearing something drop. I quickly looked to my feet, and found the cause. As Riku zippered up, I picked up the object.

_What—is this?_ I mentally asked with slight disgust.

As I observed it, this "thing" was a bug of some sort. It looked to be a spider, but then suddenly it shattered in my hand—so I wouldn't find anything more. I put the remains in my pocket, more concerned about how everyone else is holding up.

"We should see how the others are doing." I said as I walked towards the door.

Before I could grab for the knob, Riku held me close from behind.

He whispered "What happened…please tell me Yun—I…was…worried."

_Riku…I can't, not when it's still so fresh…_I silently declared.

"Well, if you can't say…then tell me when you're ready, okay?" He said as he reluctantly let me go.

I turned to look at him, smiled and nodded saying "I will, I promise…"

He nodded, and then we headed downstairs. On our way downstairs, Kuri met us halfway. She sighed in relief, as I did the same. Then she gave me a hug, glad to see I was alright. Suddenly, out of nowhere Kuri pushed me to the side and when I turned around, Kuri had her arms wrapped around Riku, and was squealing like a fangirl.

"Kuri—wha, what are you doing?!" I asked with a puzzled expression.

"What does it look like?! I'm giving Riku a hug!" She snapped still clinging to Riku.

By the looks of it, she wasn't going to let him go anytime soon either. I sighed and pried Kuri off of Riku, telling her to keep her hands to herself, and then asked Riku "Do you feel alright?"

"No, I need a kiss-" He insisted as he pointed to his lips, as he pulled me close. "-from you…"

I rolled my eyes, gave him a quick peck and pulled Kuri along to see the others. Seeing that Riku was still normal, then I know at least two out of seven of us were okay.

I made it downstairs, Kuri fighting in my grip, to get loose and cling to Riku. He was laughing nervously as he hid behind me.

_Oh yeah, he said "fangirls scare him…" heh, maybe that's a good idea if he acts up._ I thought as I approached the others. Hiko was pouting in a corner, Leon was smiling, wait…smiling? LEON LEONHART does **not** smile, and here he was grinning like an idiot. I put that issue aside—as I saw how Axel and Sora were doing.

If this is possible, it seems Sora and Leon switched personalities on me or I'm finally losing it.

"What the hell is—this?" Axel cursed.

Turning my attention to the pyro, I noticed he was holding something in his palm. I ignored Riku's cries for help as Kuri clinged to him once again.

I approached Axel and asked "Can I see?"

He nodded and showed me. It was in pieces now, but somewhat familiar in my eyes. With Kuri clinging to him, Riku came over, wanting to know what's up. Then, it hit me. I pulled the remains out of my pocket, and compared the two.

"I found it by my feet…I wonder what its purpose was for…" I stated as I looked at the spiders.

"Who knows, who cares as long as I got Riku, I'm set!" Kuri chirped still clinging onto Riku.

"Oh god…this is why I hate fangirls…now my best friend is one." I complained rubbing my temple.

"I wish I was a fangirl…" Hiko whined, still in the corner.

"I can't believe I'm with you type of people." Sora stated coolly, leaning against the wall.

"Oh no, we don't need another Riku…" Axel said sighing at the Keybearer of light.

"I wish I was another Riku…" Hiko complained.

"No, you can't be either—that's just plain creepy." Riku said with a slight shiver. "I have plenty, don't need more thanks."

"Riku?" Kuri asked.

"Yes, what is it?"

"I love you!" She chirped hugging him tightly.

I was speechless, shocked to hear those words come from her mouth, and said sooo lightly—there's something wrong here. Someone or something is influencing everyone to act like this, but the question is—what?

"Sorry, but I-" Riku said as he paused. I gasped realizing that will only make it worse—sadly I was too late. "-love Yun, not you."

"You can't love her, because I love you more!" She exclaimed tugging on his shirt.

Before Riku could open his mouth, I cut him off.

"Don't. You're only going to make it worse." I stated calmly. "Girls hate rejection, so they'll either deny it, or move on in time."

"So how can we fix this?" Axel asked. "I really want them back to normal, soon."

"Yes I do too, but what can we do to snap them out of these trances?" I asked Riku and Axel.

"Yun, I just remembered something." Riku said. "We fought that monster…"

Before he could continue I butted in muttering "Was it…black-w-with…crim…son…eyes-eig-ght-o-or so, and-"

"Yeah…but-"

"Right—but are you okay?" Axel asked as he cut off Riku, a look of worry on his face. "You're shaking."

"I'm fine. Continue please." I replied trying to calm down.

"Well, we defeated the creature—but shortly after, you had passed out so suddenly." He explained. "I don't know why I don't have one…"

"Guess mine was a dud as well." Axel added, as he looked at his bug's remains.

"No, you're a Nobody—so, without…emotions…it didn't have anything to feed on!" Riku exclaimed finding something out. Axel shortly glared at Riku for the comment, but then brushed it off. "But, that doesn't explain my case though…"

"Don't worry Riku! You'll figure it out, my love!" Kuri chirped, giving him another hug.

I sighed at the sight sadly, I know Kuri's not doing it willingly, but it's hard to concentrate when your best friend's clinging to your guy. I know it sounds childish, I know I should be trying to figure out how to cure everyone…damn it.

"I need some air…" I said walking to the door.

* * *

_Why…WHY?! Why am I acting and saying those things?! STOP IT! My friend needs me and I'll I can do is cling to Riku!! I've become something I absolutely HATE! _I shouted mentally as I continued to cling to Riku.

"I…I need to fight this…I'm getting on my own nerves." I muttered to myself, trying to fight the influence.

"_Give up…why fight me, you know and I know you can't win…" a voice taunted, scratching at my mind looking for my secrets._

"Yes, yes I can win…" I declared struggling to find the source of the voice.

"_Then try…but, sadly that's not gonna change the ending results…" The voice teased as it echoed off into the darkness._

I will win, I have too…Everyone needs me; Yun-chan needs me now. I continued to move forward through the darkness. Where, where's that pesky little excuse for a living being?! As I continued to search, I found something that I just couldn't ignore. Approaching slowly, I discovered it was another one of those emotion bugs, as Riku put it.

One word, **disgusting**… these critters seemed to grow as they continued to feed on their prey. How I made this discovery? Well, I just witnessed one grow from a leech, into a big fat tick. Eww—and there's one attached to me?!

"Okay, now I **really** want to change back—**now**." I silently declared with a shiver. "But first…"

* * *

As Riku and I were discussing how to get rid of this buggy situation, I noticed that Kuri was slowly moving towards Hiko. Wha, wait…she's fighting it?

_Oh yeah…she and Yun are special…_

I was interrupted with that thought as Kuri roasted the green tick attached to Hiko. The wolf boy yelped as he put out the flames on his tail. Sighing in relief, he barked at Kuri to explain herself.

"Be grateful, she saved your hide Hiko." Riku snapped with his arms crossed in annoyance. "Kuri, how-"

"I'm—trying…but, heh-heh, I don't know for how-lo-long…MY LOVE!" Kuri replied before clinging to him once again.

"HA-HA! Look at that!" Leon chuckled pointing out the window, a grin on his lips.

_SHIT! YUN'S OUTSIDE!_ My mind shouted as I realized enemies of ours are lurking around. Riku must have realized that too, as he tried to run to the door, but Kuri prevented that from happening.

"No, stay with me! Ri-kun!" She chirped as she held him tightly.

"Let go! Leon—why can't you help Yun?! Isn't that your job as her nii-san?!" Riku yelled trying to get out of Kuri's death hold.

I helped Riku out by pulling Kuri off, and he gave me his thanks as he soon rushed outside.

* * *

I sighed to myself as I walked outside. Heat was escaping passed my lips as I continued to exhale. So, we were in another world, one filled with snow. I held myself, the chilly air nipping at my exposed flesh.

Rubbing my hands to produce heat, I tried to clear my head—knowing I need time to myself for awhile. I found a bench to sit on, and yelped as it was colder than I thought it would be. I managed, and looked at the snowy sky—watching the snowflakes fall.

I sighed once again, trying to figure out how to solve this mess. Knowing that my dream will somehow help, but I'm acting soo cowardly, because I can't tell how it ended—let alone start it. That's not the worst part, how I'm putting my needs first than trying to help my friends…

"I'm sooo useless and pathetic…" I muttered into the chilly air.

"Oh, Yun—you just don't know how useful you really can be…" A familiar voice cooed into my ear.

I got up and turned around to be greeted by…I gasped surprised to see—Croix. What happened last time played over in my head, and I froze—fearing he was here to finish the deed.

"So shocked to see me, my dear? That boy only knocked me unconscious—soo here I am." He declared holding his brown coated covered arms apart.

"Why-why are you he-he-here?" I stuttered backing away from the fox demon.

"I'm soo happy you asked that…" he purred as he approached me like a lion who found its desired prey.

"No, l-le-leave me alone!" I nervously cried trying to find an escape.

"Afraid I can't do that, love." He said smoothly before he disappeared from my sight.

I panic quietly searching desperately to find where he went. I gasped as I felt presences from behind. The only thing I remember seeing was a blinding blue light, before my world went black.

* * *

When Riku threw the door open, I passed him in an instant. Though, I stopped in my tracks as I saw Croix holding Yun in his arms. Knowing what this fox demon is, I clenched my hands into fists, my claws piercing my palms, but not enough to draw blood.

I saw Riku approach cautiously towards me, and whisper "What took you?"

I whispered back "The bug. After Kuri took care of it, I had to come to my senses, and realize where and what I was doing."

"What are you boys whispering about? Care to share, or do I have to punish you two?!" Croix sneered darkly.

"Just discussing how we're gonna kick your ass!" I stated with a smug look.

"How, pray-tell are you two going to do that?" He asked as he held Yun with one arm, "when you won't even be able to touch me!" He shouted proudly his free hand starting to glow a brilliant blue.

I was suddenly pushed out of the way of one of Croix's blast, and just in time, or I'd be ash right now. We continued to dodge the blasts, and Riku and I tried coming up with a plan as well.

With three friends at the mercy of bugs, and Yun in the hands of an enemy, will we survive this?

* * *

_A/N: Ahhh, another chapter typed and done, and still soooo much more to come too. Anyway…what will happen next? Will Croix destroy Hiko and Riku? Will Yun come to her senses and help the two? Will things go back to normal? Find out in Chapter 17!!!!!!!_


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: Wow, it's been a while since I've updated this story… ((sweat drop)) Well, anyway here's Yunkyon-chan back in the…flesh? I don't know. Umm, I've finally out of high school, working, and driving! And to let you all know, I actually just read the sixteen chapters I have up, and just wanted to update after soooo, long…Okay…um, let's just go to the reviews. _

_P.S. I'm putting whose pov's and where they are from now on, so there's no confusion._

_Reviews:_

_MisticFlame__: Thank you for the complement and here's the next chapter for you!_

_RMK__: I've never seen someone so anxious to read more.*sweatdrop* Thanks though! _

_A/N: Also, please don't hate me for what's to come, I just had to do it…because, if anything this is just the beginning of some GOOD stuff. _

**Disclaimer: Don't own KH or FF stuff, just the plot, some of the characters, Kuri belongs to Soramegami…okay yup.**

**One Journey, Two Stories**

**Chapter 17**

**Winter-world**

**Inside the hotel**

**Axel's POV**

Watching Hiko and Riku fight against Croix, as I remember Kuri mentioning him—I winced as I can't even imagine how the two guys are holding up.

"Ah-hh, I just can't stand here, and watch!" I growled putting Kuri down and summoning my chakrams.

Before I could so much as lift one of my weapons—I froze in my footsteps at the sight before me. Hiko noticed Yun waking up—distracting Croix, he moved in to attack him, giving Riku a chance to grab for Yun. The plan worked a little too well, and then I heard a scream.

"YUN? RIKU?!" Kuri and Leon yelled in fear, seeing the two teens harmed.

* * *

**Winter-world**

**Outside in front of the hotel**

**Yun's POV**

"Yun, you're not hurt—are you?" Riku gasped in pain as he hovered above me. Croix had blasted Riku, his back charred and smoking. I shook my head no, telling him I was alright. He smiled, blood trickling from the corners of his mouth. Before I could so much as blink, Croix was in front of us—a look of disgust on his features.

"I guess I need to finish the job then…" He said coolly before making the finishing blow.

Before Riku could react, Croix made a knife out of his blue light, and stabbed Riku in the middle of the back. Suddenly Hiko was on Croix in a heartbeat, threatening to rip him into pieces.

"Riku, Riku please…" I cried tears welling up in my eyes.

"Oh…my little cloud—you're crying…shedding tears…tears for me?" He rasped, blood coming out as he spoke.

I pulled him close—ignoring the chilly ground I was laying on. I heard Kuri and Leon approaching, and just pulled Riku closer to my form. I look of worry spread across their faces as they saw the state Riku was in.

"Yun…" Riku whispered so quietly, that only I heard him.

"Yes what is it Riku?" I cried quietly knowing this maybe the last time I might hear him.

He looked at me with his beautiful turquoise eyes and said "I love you." Soon after he said that, he kissed me.

I kissed back, burning his lips, warmth, and touch into my memory. Instead, of feeling his aura fade, it was growing, growing back to normal, maybe even stronger if possible. As I opened my eyes, I couldn't help but want to smile and cry at the same time. Riku was just fine, like the event didn't even happen. He then sat up and pulled me along, myself now situated in his lap.

"How—how are you okay? I-"

I was cut off by him, as he placed a finger to my lips and said, "A miracle, or it's because of your power…"

_My power? Hmm…_I pondered until Hiko yelled.

"Hey! A little help would be nice!" He shouted as he struggled with Croix.

Seeing as he was going to be out-matched, Croix made the numbers few. When I actually looked at Hiko's conditions, he wasn't kidding—he really did need help. Croix pinned him, and was attempting to burn him alive with his glowing claws.

Leon made a swing with his Gunblade—Croix moved away and off of Hiko. Soon after he did that, he disappeared and reappeared behind Leon. Before Leon could react Croix blasted Leon—pushing and slamming him into a tree. He fell into a heap—passed out from the force.

As I looked to Hiko, he was out—possibly from the injuries. Kuri was tending to them with her healing magic. Soon Croix sets his eyes on Riku and I, and I realized I needed to fight as well. Taking a deep breath, I soon after loaded some special ammo and then locked onto Croix. At first he was surprised to see that I even moved—let alone aim my weapon.

He smirked and spread his arms apart as he said, "Go on, like one bullet is going to affect me…"

Riku squeezed my hand, and whispered "You can do it Yun."

I smiled and nodded and then fired. As I predicted Croix moved at the last minute once I fired. He shot one of his blasts, as I shielded myself for the impact—it didn't come. As I uncovered my eyes, Riku had used dark shield—deflecting the blast completely. We nodded, joined hands, and charged towards Croix.

Anytime Croix fired, Riku used his shield of the dark—as I fired my pistol when there was an opening. After blocking another blast, I fired right after—three bullets shot towards the fox demon.

Two bullets whizzing by his head—but one hit in his shoulder. Croix shuddered as he felt the bullet's true power. He clutched his injured limb, and laughed.

"This isn't the end…I'll have you Yun—IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" Croix yelled as he shortly vanished.

I sighed in relief as Croix was finally gone. I glanced to the others, and they didn't look to good. I felt goose bumps as the cool wind blew along.

"Come on; let's get inside before we get sick." Riku stated as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

I nodded and helped Riku pick up Leon, and then made our way inside. We found the nearest couch and laid Leon down. Kuri was finishing up on healing Hiko, Axel by her side if she needed help.

_How are we gonna cure Sora? Well, Leon and Kuri turned back when they saw myself in harm's way…hmm, what to do…_I pondered as I looked for some extra blankets. _Then this power I have…_

My thoughts were interrupted as I was hugged from behind.

"Found ya Yun-chan! I have new outfits for us!" Kuri said as she showed me mine once I turned around.

She was already in hers, and I smiled as I looked at the new outfit before me. Hers consisted of a black mage hat colored with mud brown and pink-lavender. She wore a coat with black boots, and underneath was a long sleeve shirt, and pants: she still wore her fingerless gloves.

"I'll try mine on then, thanks Kuri." I said giving her a quick hug, and then shortly walking off to my room to try the new outfit on.

As I walked in and closed the door, I turned around and squeaked in surprise as I found Riku sitting on one of the beds. He smiled as he saw me, and had an interesting gleam in his eye. He approached me and held me in his embrace.

"R-Riku? What's wrong?" I asked a faint line of blush across my cheeks.

He only answered by pulling me closer, his breath fanning against my neck and shoulder. I calmed and started to comb a hand through his hair. He sighed and rested his head in the crook of my neck taking in my scent. I smiled once more as he looked at me from his position.

"How did I get so lucky, to have someone like you, Yun?" He asked as he looked at me with half closed eyes.

"I don't know…love is mysterious in its ways; never know who you'll fall in love with." I replied as I traced his lips.

"Well I'm glad I fell for you…" He said as he gave me a quick kiss, and then lay upon the bed once more.

Seeing that he wasn't moving anytime soon, I made my way to the bathroom to change. The outfit was a series of blues and green—with a little pink as well. The outfit consisted of a jacket with a hood, a long sleeved zippered shirt underneath, pants and my black boots underneath. I fastened my holsters onto my thighs and then nodded to my reflection in approval.

I then went to my bedroom, and as I opened the door I was jerked into a hold—one of my pistols aimed at my head. I tried to look at my captor but he threatened me to shoot me if I moved once more.

"Get Your Hands Off Her **NOW.**" I heard a familiar voice snarl.

I looked for who spoke, and they appeared in front of us…Hiko. He looked beyond pissed, as he was showing his canine fangs—his eyes slowly turning red.

Suddenly, my captor went stiff as a stone. I tried getting out of his grasp, but he just tightened his hold.

"Did you not hear me? Or do you really want to be black remains spewed upon the floor?!" Someone threatened from behind.

Finally I was able to get free and turned around to see the two new comers. I rubbed my eyes in disbelief as I couldn't believe what I was seeing…TWO RIKU'S?! The only difference was one still wore a black zippered tank top, the other clad in a black turtleneck sweater. I had to stop looking at the two when I became dizzy, and I held my head to steady myself.

"Why don't you explain yourself?" Hiko snapped as he glared at the two.

The two Rikus faced each other and glared at one another. Suddenly, they looked at me.

"Yun, I'm the real one." They both pled.

Hiko gently pulled me close—Mev in his other hand; he wrapped his arm around me still glaring at the two. To find out who was the real Riku, I came up with some questions that only _he_ would know.

"Okay, why do you call me your little cloud?" I asked.

"It's because of your name's meaning…cloud. I just add 'little' because you're my little cloud…" the one in the tank top stated with one hand placed upon his chest.

The other clad in a sweater smiled a little and asked, "Could I tell you in private?"

"Whisper it if you must…" I replied with a sigh.

He came close, cupped his hand over my ear and whispered, "I call you my little cloud because when I'm around you, Yun…I'm on cloud nine, in paradise…I can't think of anyone else I would want to be around." Once he finished he moved away.

_This is my Riku…without a doubt…the fact he only wanted me to hear, but…I have to do one more thing to make sure. _I thought as I made up my mind.

"Who do you think is the real one?" Hiko asked me quietly as he looked between the two.

"Well, we're about to find out." I said with a smirk.

After I said that comment, I blushed and approached the two slowly. I heard Hiko leave the room, but stayed outside the door—just in case. I stopped in front of them both and my blush increased as I thought about the question I was going to ask.

"Can I kiss you?" I asked quietly looking at the floor.

I quickly looked up as I saw a pair of shoes stand close to my own, and the one clad in the sweater whispered, "Only with you, Yun." After he confessed, he pulled me close. Before our lips touched, the other spoke.

"What makes her special?! I can understand that she has this power, but why do you love someone like her, and NOT ME?!" He yelled as he switched to his original form. "WHY?! First Hiko, now you too?!! WHY?!!!" Shiro whined as he clenched his palms into fists.

"Even if I told you…Shiro, you just wouldn't understand." Riku said with a hint of annoyance in his tone. "Now…where were we?" He asked me, completely brushing off Shiro.

"I wouldn't underestimate me, _**boy**_." Shiro threaten glaring at us. "Seeing that you found me out—I guess I'll just make this quick." He said quickly.

Before we had time to react, he used one of his inventions. I saw a blinding light, and then it was quiet. I opened my eyes, Riku was wheezing—his eyes half closed, and struggling to keep most of his weight off me; obviously he took most of the blow. He smiled as he noticed I wasn't hurt, and then passed out.

I sighed, my mind clouded with questions and crazy answers. I had a feeling Riku was going to be okay, as soon as he started breathing evenly. Just in case though—I used a Hi-potion, just to be safe. I combed my hand thru his hair as I thought about what has recently happened.

The bug issue…Sora still has one, Croix attacking, and this issue with Shiro disguised as Riku. How long? How long was I unaware of this?

_God…I feel so bad for doing that…ah, I really don't deserve Riku—with what I've put him through already. I-_

My thoughts were cut off as I heard a moan. Turquoise eyes slowly opening and the owner of those depths slowly taking in what happened, until they locked with mine.

"Hey…how are you feeling?" I asked, preventing awkward silence from entering.

"I'm alright, a few bruises, but I'll manage." He replied moaning a little in pain as he sat up.

I blushed a little as I asked, "can I see the damage?"

He turned red in the face, but nodded as he sat on the bed. Without me even asking, Riku took off his vest and black sweater. My face got as red as a tomato as I couldn't take my eyes off his chest. I coughed and then proceeded to next look at his back. I hissed when I saw the damage.

"It looks that bad, huh?" He asked as he sat in place.

"Y-yeah…I'll wrap it up." I replied in somewhat a daze.

"Yun, are you okay? Did Shiro hurt you? Cause if he did…"

I cut Riku off by saying "No, you and Hiko came at the right time…It's just—never mind it's nothing."

Once I was done bandaging his wound, Riku turned around and faced me. His eyes were full of concern that I had to look away or I would've broken down. He gently grabbed my chin so I was looking at him.

"Yun, you can tell me…I'll listen." He whispered as his thumb caressed my cheek.

"I'm sorry…I wish I realized it sooner, but I've betrayed you…" I confessed tears silently falling down my cheeks.

"How?! Yun it's not your fault. You were doing what came natural to you. Shiro…" Riku trailed off, sighed and then said, "I'll tell you what happened…"

* * *

**Winter-world**

**Hallway**

**Hiko's POV**

I was still outside of Yun's door, and I had a feeling the two would be alright. I sighed to myself as I wished for someone for my own.

"You really don't know how lucky you are…" I muttered before I left to see how the others were.

As I made my way downstairs, my mind kept one showing me pictures of Yun. I gritted my teeth and mentally told myself that I could never make her happy, Riku is the one—not me. I pushed the issue to the back of my mind, and helped Axel—trying to cure Sora from the bug problem.

_At least this will distract me…for now._

* * *

**Winter-world**

**Bedroom**

**Yun's POV**

Once we were comfortable, Riku started.

"Remember we met Shiro in Halloween's courtyard?" He asked. I nodded and he continued. "Well, when he disappeared he really just teleported behind us. Shiro attached the fear bug onto you, and before I could react he knocked me out, teleported me somewhere else, and then…well, you know the rest." Riku stopped and looked at me.

He pulled me close and just held me close. He breathed in deeply, as if he was taking in my scent t calm down. I rested my head against his chest, and snuggled into his lap. As I looked up at him, he just smiled as he brushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I'm just glad that he didn't hurt you…I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you." He whispered as he rested his head against mine.

I licked my bottom lip and asked, "w-what did Shiro do to you?"

Riku tightened his grip and then sighed as he answered. "Honestly he didn't do anything, but teleport me to his lab…God that was a just too creepy a place to describe…" I felt him shiver, but he continued. "I was able to escape, and make it back…just in time too…"

"I don't deserve you Riku…" I muttered under my breath.

He heard what I said, and pulled away to look at me. A look of shock and confusion was mixed in his eyes. He searched mine for my reason, and then I just broke down.

"I've done the worst that you could ever do to someone you love!" I cried clinging to myself for support. "I've betrayed you by kissing a fake, saving the enemy, working-"

I was cut off, as Riku kissed me gently. My eyes widened at his action, as I wasn't expecting him to. Though I eventually my eyes slowly closed as I kissed back. He wrapped my arms around his neck, as he pulled me even closer to his lean form. I soon was straddling his hips, my form flushed close to his. I blushed as I could feel his muscular form right against my own.

As nice as this felt, I still felt like something was off…I pulled away and asked, "Why? How? I don't understand how you can forgive me so easily…not be upset."

"Yun, you confessed and that's all that I needed…"

* * *

**Winter-world**

**Downstairs-lobby**

**Hiko's POV**

"Well, this sucks…How are we supposed to get the bug off?!" Axel snapped as he glared at the key bearer. "The kid was already too nice for his own good. How the heck do you get rid of a pride bug?!"

"Let's leave this to Riku, as he and Sora are friends…" I stated as I pulled up a chair, and sat at the table.

"What's gotten into you, Hiko? Last time I remember you always fought with Riku, now…" Axel said with a confused glance. "Ah, I got it! It's because-"

I cut the pyro off as I shot him a '_you-say-the-reason--and –I'll kill-you-look_.' He closed his mouth and quietly whistled to himself. I sighed and thought about the situation at hand.

* * *

**Location unknown**

**Riku's POV**

"Aww, looks like Yun is just fine with my clone…" Shiro said as he appeared, and watched the monitor with a smirk.

I remained silent, and was wishing looks could kill. I've been here captive in the mad scientist's lab, and watching what Shiro, and his damn clone did with the group. That's not what I was pissed off about; I wanted to throttle the two bastards as they were using me. I felt sick to my stomach as no one in the group seemed to notice that it wasn't me—the real me.

I turned away from the screen, already tired of what was happening. Shiro taunted and tried baiting me with possibilities. Damn it, how I really wish my dark aura worked. I'm stuck in a cage/cell that was made special just for me. My powers and weapon are useless here.

"That option is still open, Riku…Become my little-"

"No, I'd rather die than be **that**." I snapped cutting Shiro off.

"Fine…your loss though." He said with a heavy sigh.

He soon left to work on god knows what, and I was once again left alone with my thoughts.

_How did this happen…how did I not see this?! What am I gonna do, damn it—my little cloud…we're each other's weakness, and Shiro is using it to his own advantage._ I was brought back to reality as I felt a teardrop.

I laughed to myself when I discovered that I was crying. I remembered a long time ago I promised myself I wouldn't ever cry, but I guess I broke it…

_Yun, I need you…your aura, comfort, hell—I really need you near me now. _I thought as silent tears fell like rain drops.

* * *

**Winter-world**

**Bedroom**

**Yun's POV**

"R-Riku, s-stop I need to see how everyone is holding up." I stuttered from blushing.

I was blushing out of embarrassment, and the look he was giving me wasn't helping either—if anything it was making it worse! I was finally able to get out of his hold, and proceeded to the door. He sighed and shrugged but, then followed me downstairs.

"Still no luck with curing Sora?" I asked as I shot a glance to Hiko and Axel.

"Nope, the kid's too nice for his own good, and his damn pride is grading on my last nerve." Axel replied arms crossed as he continued to glare at Sora.

"Not my fault if I'm better than you, _nobody_." Sora said with no emotion.

I brought my attention to my brother, and sighed. Leon was going to just be fine…

"Let's hit Destiny Islands, I think that's where we'll find a cure for Sora." Riku stated as he stared at the key bearer.

Sora looked at Riku with a suspicious look, but shrugged it off, and looked the other way. So, our next destination is Destiny Islands huh?

When I heard we didn't have to worry about heartless or nobodies, we went there earlier than planned. Axel made a portal and when we appeared on the other side—it was a town square that met our eyes. I shot a glance to Sora, and sadly he still didn't look any better. I scanned the area, and it was Kuri that pointed towards an island in the distance.

"Let's go there! Maybe our answer is there!" Kuri exclaimed with a smile on her lips.

As we came closer to our destination, I felt like I'd been here before. Though, this is my first time to the little island. We made it to the island and took a good look around. I noticed a girl about or around my age sitting in the sand—her feet resting against the shore. Her back was to me, so I only knew she had dark red shoulder length hair, wore a zippered-up pink dress with a white tank top underneath—her lavender shoes sitting by her side.

As if she heard us approaching—she turned and faced us. Her blue eyes widened in surprise as she saw us, and then she gasped, got up, and then ran towards…Sora. She wrapped her arms around Sora muttering,

"You're back…you're back."

"Hey-h-hey Kairi…" He stammered, before shyly embracing her back.

I saw something fall off, but just sighed in relief—glad to see Sora back to normal. Axel then muttered something under his breath.

"Finally, he's back to his old goofy self."

"So, you're Yun?" Kairi asked.

"Yes…?" I replied as I looked at her.

She smiled and said, "Congrats on grabbing Riku's attention! It'll be fun to see him all cute with a girl for once!"

I blushed at her comment and then pulled her to the side and whispered, "How'd you know, and why are you congratulating me?"

She grinned and then whispered, "The way he was looking at you, and I can tell you're a good person that Riku needs."

My blush deepened and then I motioned Kuri over so the conversation wasn't revolved around me. The three of us just talked, and had a great time telling Kairi about our journey so far.

"Man, I'm always left out of adventures—you two sure are lucky to have fun like that." Kairi pouted but then laughed and said, "Its sounds fun, but I know it's actually quite dangerous and scary."

Before I could speak we heard, "What are you girls talking about?"

"Stuff that I **know** you wouldn't be interested in, Riku." Kairi said as she playfully glared at him.

"You girls don't mind if I take Yun for a little bit?" He asked even though he didn't have to.

"She's all yours." Kuri and Kairi replied as they both gave me a smile.

He pulled me to a more private part of the island, and then hugged me. He continued to hold me and then said, "sorry, but I have to do this…"

"What?"

He sighed, pulled away and before he could do anything else—a voice stopped him in his tracks.

"GET YOUR DAMN CLONE HANDS OFF HER NOW."

I gasped in horror as I realized I fell for the same trick…AGAIN! I closed my eyes, pulled away shaking my head.

_Not another clone…I-no, not again I will- _I didn't finished my thought as my feet moved on their own, and just ran—didn't even slow down when I heard Riku yell my name.

_Leave me alone…I'll just hurt you…alone, just—_"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled as I felt a wave of energy come forth.

I kept running, not even caring where I ended up—as long as I was alone, so I wouldn't hurt another loved one, **again.** I suddenly, fell through a portal, but that didn't stop me, I only stopped when I crashed into someone—then I stopped. As I pulled away to see who I bumped into—I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Croix?"

"Heh, fancy meeting you again, so soon…Yun."

* * *

_A/N: Well, this is what I meant...Yup. Shiro's mind is a fun one, but sooo twisted. Anywho, another character will be introduced, and well just look forward to Chapter 18 of "One Journey, Two Stories!"_

_Also, please review...I REALLY want to read everyone's reaction to this spoiler! XD_


End file.
